From Vegas with love - 1
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 802. Persuadée que le Docteur a tiré un trait sur leur histoire, River s'enfuit de la Bibliothèque pour refaire sa vie loin de lui. Problème 1 : c'est un esprit et il lui faut un nouveau corps. Problème 2 : voler un super cyborg et pouvoir le piloter s'avère douloureux. Problème 3 : le Docteur soupçonne quelque chose... (Avec : J. Hart et J. Harkness). S.8 alternative ss spoilers.
1. C1 : La chanteuse et le milliardaire

**Disclaimer**** : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à ses créateurs. Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages. Si vous avez trouvé cette histoire ailleurs que sur un site de fanfiction, sous un autre nom que le mien et que vous l'avez payée (sur Google Books) vous avez été escroqué.  
>Selon les lois internationales du copyright, aucune fanfiction ne peut être vendue.<br>**

**.°.**

Hello !  
>Voici la suite des "Lapins-Tonnerre" toujours le même univers légèrement alternatif avec Clara et le Docteur "12 bis" (Capaldi a gardé sa pilosité des Mousquetaires). Ceux qui n'aiment pas les "histoires à rallonge", fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps... Là, c'est de la grosse fic dévouée à la série, avec plein d'ambiances différentes qui changent à chaque chapitre et nombreux personnages additionnels inédits.<br>Aux Torchwood addicts, références constantes à "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang", et... vous pouvez faire une croix sur Ianto. Quelques thèmes un poil tendancieux dus à certains membres hautement inflammables du casting (River, John H, Jack H...), mais je resterai plutôt "light" pour maintenir le rating à T.

Spoilers : aucun sur la 8e.

* * *

><p><strong>FROM VEGAS WITH LOVE<strong>

Une aventure de Melody Malone

_Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative ep. 8.02_

par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

1e PARTIE : You know my name

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

LE DOCTEUR ET CLARA OSWALD

L'atmosphère était feutrée et la lumière tamisée dans la salle du palace où le Docteur se trouvait. Dans un coin, quelques convives dînaient, dans un autre, quelques tables de jeu, au centre, la piste de danse. Au fond, on distinguait aussi une petite scène, où quelques musiciens jouaient de vieux airs de façon à ne pas perturber les transactions, les conversations ou les digestions.

Rideau de scène rouge sang, nappes blanches, lustres en cristal, bougies projetant une lumière d'or, quelques plantes dans les coins, des serveurs en costume noir. On aurait facilement pu penser qu'on était sur Terre, dans les années 50. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. De nombreux anachronismes trahissaient une reconstitution peu soigneuse du lieu et de l'époque, typiques des établissements de divertissement à thème comme il y en avait tant dans l'univers et à toutes les époques. Les tenues des convives étaient particulièrement anachroniques. Sans parler de leur morphologie.

Adossé près de l'entrée, le Docteur réfléchissait à ce qui l'avait amené ici, en attendant Clara qui avait promis de revenir vite. Le chic naturel de la tenue sobre du Docteur lui permettait d'entrer, mais pas celle de la jeune femme qui s'était vue refouler. La jupe courte qu'elle portait, son petit chemisier et son gilet à motifs naïfs n'étaient pas du goût du videur.

— Entrez, Docteur, avait-elle soufflé. J'arrange ça et je suis là dans dix minutes.

— On pourrait retourner au Tardis et vous trouver quelque chose de…

— Tss, tss, laissez donc. Vous avez vos petits tours et j'ai les miens ! Dix minutes ! Faites-moi juste une légère diversion pour que j'entre au vestiaire…

Il n'était pas sûr de devoir la croire sur le temps d'attente, mais elle avait l'air si heureuse d'être là.  
>Il avait hésité à aller la chercher aussi rapidement qu'il en aurait eu envie après leur premier voyage ensemble. Mais après une excursion solitaire et infructueusement frustrante à Pompéi – dont il était rentré avec plus de questions que de véritables réponses, en découvrant que Lucius Caecilius existait vraiment comme brave négociant en marbre et à tous les âges de sa vie – il avait ensuite décidé de passer à autre chose. Il se passait toujours quelque chose d'intrigant dans l'Univers, et il n'avait pas tardé à rematérialiser le Tardis dans le petit jardin de la maison de banlieue de Clara. En sonnant à sa porte, il lui avait promis un dîner à Las Vegas !<p>

Bien sûr ce n'était pas Las Vegas. Mais il y en avait partout dans l'Univers et à toutes les époques, la Terre ne faisant pas exception. Elle avait vite compris et souri en regardant le ciel orange et ses nombreuses lunes. Elle avait sans doute été impressionnée par la façade blanche aux colonnes surdimensionnées du bâtiment où il la conduisait. Conçue pour donner une impression de luxe insolent, il était plus vraisemblable qu'elle n'ait été que clinquante et de mauvais goût. Il voulait croire que le sourire ravi de la jeune femme devant l'immense lobby en marbre était plutôt dû au plaisir de cette invitation peut-être inespérée…

Un léger contact sur son bras, le ramena au moment présent. Clara était revenue et sa transformation était convaincante.  
>Les cheveux relevés en chignon, elle s'était débarrassée de son gilet, et avait ouvert son chemisier blanc un peu plus largement pour créer un décolleté tout à fait charmant. Elle portait une nouvelle jupe noire longue et la jonction entre la jupe et le chemisier était masquée par une grande écharpe de tissu soyeux rouge qu'elle avait nouée par-dessus. Et en dix minutes. Cela donnait l'illusion d'une robe de soirée longue et originale.<p>

— Et là, je passe, fit-elle en lui tendant le bras avec un petit sourire.

— A qui avez-vous pris cette jupe ? demanda-t-il.

— Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, ce n'est pas une jupe, c'est une cape, et il y en a plein le vestiaire, dit-elle avec un petit rire content. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

— Et si pleine de ressources… commenta-t-il sans réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Nous sommes là pour dîner, pour danser, écouter de la musique et passer une agréable soirée…

Elle sourit en s'appuyant à son bras pour l'accompagner dans sa marche et secoua la tête négativement tout en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

— Je vois bien ce que vous essayez de faire… mais la vraie raison du Docteur n'est sûrement pas celle-là. Ce sont là des activités humaines que vous trouveriez en elles-mêmes beaucoup trop ennuyeuses ! Vous êtes là pour une autre raison qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'essayer d'être un peu gentil avec votre vieille Clara…

Il la conduisit à une table libre. Bien décidé à se comporter adroitement, il lui tira une chaise avant de prendre place en face d'elle… dans une position stratégique qui lui donnait une bonne vue sur toute la pièce. Un serveur empressé vint prendre leur commande et son œil s'amusa de voir comme elle regardait avec stupéfaction celle-ci couler quasiment instantanément du shaker, jusque dans leurs verres. Que celui qui n'a jamais été réchauffé par l'émerveillement d'un compagnon lui jette la première pierre… Un liquide blanc pour lui et ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un peu de vin blanc pour elle.

— Et vous comptez vous enivrer avec quoi ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant son verre avec curiosité.

Il le lui reprit des mains en faisant naître chez elle une moue boudeuse.

— Faites attention, ce n'est pas pour les fillettes.

— Ça a une tête de lait de chamelle !

Il ne put retenir un large sourire avant d'avaler une première gorgée.

— C'est bien ce que je disais !

— Vous _pouvez_ vous enivrer au lait de chamelle ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'incrédulité.

— Non, concéda-t-il. J'ai besoin de toute ma tête ce soir.

— Parce que je suis magnifique ?

Il ne répondit pas, car il était concentré sur un petit groupe de quatre hommes en grande discussion, assis à une table un peu plus loin d'eux.

— C'est effectivement un genre de lait légèrement fermenté, expliqua-t-il machinalement, mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui confère les propriétés pour lesquelles il est recherché… En ce qui me concerne, les hormones qui s'y trouvent ont un effet particulier sur moi…

— De quel genre, s'enquit Clara. Est-ce qu'elles développeraient votre sens de l'humour ?

— Ce n'est pas prouvé… mais en tous cas, une légère relaxation. Et surtout ça augmente mes capacités auditives d'un bon tiers.

— Reprenez-en un peu, soupira Clara qui avait l'impression de ne pas être entendue.

Il esquissa le geste de poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait se taire parce qu'il cherchait à entendre ce qui se disait à la table qui l'intéressait. Comme elle allait rouvrir la bouche pour protester, il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, les yeux toujours rivés de l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Oui, vous êtes magnifique, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre ce qui se dit là bas, chuchota-t-il en restant concentré.

Clara regardait sa main qu'il laisserait là tant qu'il serait distrait par la conversation des ennuyeux bonshommes attablés plus loin, avec leur mine de représentants de commerce d'une société pharmaceutique… Sitôt qu'il aurait conscience de son geste, il arrêterait. Ce contact était loin d'être désagréable. Elle avait souvent remarqué fortuitement combien ses mains étaient chaudes. Peut-être était-ce dû à la physiologie spécifique des Seigneurs du Temps ? Mais une question sur la température interne normale pour un Gallifréen n'était pas chose aisée à ramener dans la conversation…

Elle choisit pourtant de l'ignorer et s'intéressa à ce qui se passait sur scène. Une poursuite venait de créer un pinceau lumineux éclairant un antique micro solitaire qu'on venait juste d'installer. Une femme blonde et frêle, vêtue d'un fourreau lamé argent, s'en était approchée. Les musiciens avaient entamé les premières notes d'un air annonçant plutôt les premiers accords introductifs d'une chanson, au lieu la musique d'ambiance qu'ils jouaient jusqu'à présent.

Immédiatement, un remue-ménage de chaises racla le sol : les convives se levaient pour venir s'enlacer sur la piste. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils sous la contrariété. Les hommes qu'il surveillait de loin en profitaient pour se lever et sur les quatre, deux d'entre eux saluaient et partaient. Deux autres étaient restés assis et s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour continuer à parler à mi-voix.

— Vous n'entendez plus vos conspirateurs maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Clara.

— Non, confirma-t-il, en jetant un œil peu amène à la chanteuse, sans laquelle il aurait pu écouter un peu plus de ce qui se disait.

— Reprenez un peu de votre breuvage…

— Ça ne servirait à rien, il y a trop de bruit maintenant.

Sans surprise, en reportant son attention sur sa compagne, il avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait sa petite main dans la sienne, et l'avait éloignée aussi naturellement que possible. Elle ouvrit la sienne, paume en l'air et la posa contre la table.

— Buvez pour vous détendre car… je vais vous demander de m'inviter à danser.

Il commença par froncer un sourcil dans l'intention de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas besoin de jouer avec lui, et puis son expression s'adoucit tout d'un coup lorsqu'il se leva.

— Oh, oui, j'y suis ! Chère et secourable Clara ! Sur la piste de danse, nous serions plus près d'eux et je pourrais espionner plus facilement…

Elle inclina la tête, puis le précéda sur la piste. En se tournant vers lui, elle leva les bras dans la posture classique de la valse. Il secoua la tête.

— Pas si formel, dit-il. Et c'est moi qui conduis !

— Parce que vous savez danser ? le provoqua-t-elle un peu en s'approchant de lui.

— Vous en aurez une meilleure idée quand je vous aurai marché pour la troisième fois sur les pieds… répondit-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Il l'enlaça gentiment d'un bras et sa main libre prit la sienne pour la ramener entre eux deux. Elle était sûre que si « son » Docteur avait fait cela, l'instant aurait été éminemment romantique. Mais à dire vrai si son grand-oncle l'avait invitée à danser dans un mariage de famille, la sensation aurait probablement été la même à ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant.

La chanteuse était nimbée de lumière et scintillait légèrement. Par-dessus l'épaule du Docteur, Clara l'écoutait égrener la mélopée suave aux paroles douces-amères.

_Now you say you're sorry  
>For being so untrue<br>Well, you can cry me a river  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you_

_You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head  
>While you never shed a tear<br>Remember, I remember, all that you said  
>You told me love was too plebeian<br>Told me you were through with me and…_

— Racontez-moi votre soirée, murmura Clara.

— Je viens ici chaque soir depuis plusieurs jours. J'y cherche quelqu'un qui ne se montre pas. J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire intrigante et la piste me ramène ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut en penser. Ça ressemble à une forme de sabotage industriel, de destruction de matériel… Il y a des informations qui remontent sur des effractions répétées dans des usines de jouets. En temps normal, je ne m'en préoccuperais pas. Mais deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, j'ai eu envie de m'assurer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec nos bons amis les Cybermen… Vous savez, juste pour être sûr que personne n'essaie de les reconstruire… Ces hommes que j'essaie d'écouter sont des industriels. Ce sont des grands patrons dans la robotique, tous à la tête de sociétés concurrentes. Ce sont leurs entreprises qui sont attaquées. Ils se réunissent à part, en marge d'un congrès officiel sur les supraconducteurs quantiques qui a lieu dans un autre hôtel en ville pour discuter de la stratégie de défense à adopter.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue vraiment ?

— Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça ait un rapport avec les Cybermen.

— Et en quoi est-ce inquiétant ? demanda-t-elle. Ça aurait plutôt l'air d'une assez bonne nouvelle…

— Oui, convint-il avec un sourire plus large. Et vous, comment est votre soirée ?

— Mhh, fit-elle, vous aviez promis de me marcher sur les pieds, et vous ne l'avez pas encore fait une seule fois… Avec ce que vous venez de me dire, je me demande si vous avez emmené une fille différente ici chaque soir de la semaine, et si elles ont toutes succombé à votre plus éblouissant discours sur la recrudescence du piratage industriel dans secteur des supraconducteurs quantiques…

— Pourquoi parlez-vous de piratage ? Je n'ai pas dit que c'en était…

— Non, vous ne l'avez pas dit, confirma-t-elle. Mais, c'est uniquement parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout pour séduire une femme… se moqua-t-elle. Vous savez que cette chanteuse vous dévore littéralement des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ?…

— Qu'allez-vous encore imaginer ? Je ne la connais pas du tout, et je crois bien qu'elle n'était pas là les autres jours… protesta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la scène.

_"Now you say you love me  
>Well, just to prove that you do<br>Come on and cry me a river  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you"_

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'espace d'un court instant, il avait cru voir quelque chose dans le scintillement qui l'entourait. Placée comme elle était tout contre lui, Clara ressentit la crispation légère qu'il avait éprouvée.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, c'est bête…

La chanson se terminait et il reporta son attention vers elle. D'un mouvement presque spontané, il embrassa très légèrement le bout des doigts qu'il tenait toujours.

— Merci ma chère. Mais ne vous y habituez pas.

— A quoi ?

— A ce genre de soirée, répondit-il en la reconduisant à table pour dîner.

Elle reprit place sur sa chaise avec un gentil petit sourire qui exprimait pourtant le doute.

— Dans un instant, vous allez vous lever et partir, aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre, l'avertit-elle.

— Vous me prenez donc vraiment pour un mufle ?

— Mais, non… protesta-t-elle, inquiète de son air offensé. Pourtant, si vous regardez par là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui, vous verrez que la chanteuse qui vous trouve à son goût semble néanmoins en excellents termes avec l'un des types que vous surveilliez tout à l'heure. Et ça, je sais que vous n'êtes pas capable d'y résister… prédit-elle avec un sourire.

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. C'était parfaitement vrai. L'un des deux industriels enserrait la taille fine de la chanteuse d'un bras possessif. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Bien au contraire, le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était plein de passion, semblait-il. Le couple manifestement peu désireux de s'éterniser, se dirigeait vers la sortie.

— Vous me connaissez un peu trop bien, commenta-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé. Puis-je vous demander… douze minutes, et vous confier la mission de commander le dîner tout en gardant un œil sur celui qui reste ? pria-t-il avec une grimace laissant supposer qu'il s'attendait à un refus.

Elle acquiesça.

— Bien sûr. Mais soyez conscient que lorsque vous reviendrez, je ne serai peut-être plus là.

— Parce que… ?

Il avait sourcillé et elle crut bon de s'expliquer.

— Si l'autre bouge, je serai bien obligée de le suivre…

Il pianota nerveusement des doigts sur la nappe et se leva.

— Si ça arrivait, je me ferais du souci. Parce que peut-être vous n'auriez pas pensé à me laisser un mot… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser votre cadeau dans le Tardis. Ce soir, il aurait été parfait.

Elle lui adressa un regard étincelant et un grand sourire qui réchauffèrent ses deux cœurs. Il signifiait : « Je ne vous le fais pas dire » et peut-être « Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'y avais pensé ? ».

.°.

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Il courut vers l'accueil et demanda au réceptionniste si le couple qu'il voulait saluer avait déjà quitté l'hôtel. Le concierge répondit par la négative et désigna les ascenseurs. Le Docteur s'était senti un peu rasséréné, parfois, un peu de chance ne faisait vraiment pas de mal.

Il ignora la remarque du concierge au sujet du fait qu'ils n'aimeraient peut-être pas être dérangés et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers les ascenseurs. Au lieu de les prendre immédiatement, il poussa une porte marquée « Personnel Seulement ». Dans une petite pièce exiguë, trop brillamment éclairée sans doute afin d'éviter tout assoupissement, un homme était assis là, le nez sur une rangée d'écrans de contrôle, en train de siroter quelque chose dans un gobelet.

— Hello Bob. Comment ça se passe ce soir ? demanda le Docteur d'un ton jovial.

— Tranquille, tranquille.

— Ernest à l'accueil m'a dit que cette nouvelle chanteuse avait pris une chambre ici ? J'aurais bien aimé lui faire porter un bouquet, elle a chanté divinement ce soir…

— Ah, mon ami, fit le dénommé Bob qui était gras et chauve, je crains qu'elle ne nous ai préféré un autre plus chanceux. Elle est montée avec ce bellâtre qui sent le fric à trente pas, il y a même pas trois minutes.

— Ah, zut ! fit le Docteur. Donc je n'aurai pas le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne soit… indisponible pour un moment, je pense. Est-ce que l'un des ascenseurs est plus rapide que les autres ? s'enquit-il légèrement comme pour plaisanter.

— Ça se pourrait, fit Bob avec un petit sourire.

Le Docteur sourit en retour en exprimant quelque chose sur le fait que ce serait vraiment chic de sa part, et lui dit à demain.

— C'est ça, à demain ! fit l'autre en agitant une main dubitative. Et prenez le premier sur la droite jusqu'au 32e étage…

Le Docteur ressortit et prit l'ascenseur recommandé par le chef de la sécurité de l'hôtel. Il venait le voir tous les jours depuis qu'il faisait sa petite enquête. A peine parti, l'ascenseur à vue panoramique sur la ville donna rapidement un coup d'accélération qui lui fit sauter vingt étages d'un coup sans faire aucun arrêt. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le Docteur avança prudemment une tête dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas se faire voir.

Quentin Cormack, le quarante-septième du nom, qu'il filait depuis le début de la semaine, n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper beaucoup du sort de ses entreprises à la minute... La chanteuse, semblant légèrement éméchée, s'appuyait lourdement sur lui tandis qu'il essayait infructueusement d'ouvrir sa porte.

— Dépêche-toi un peu, disait-elle d'une voix trainante, je n'en peux plus…

— Oui, un instant, cette saleté de badge ne marche pas.

Quand ils purent entrer (non sans recevoir un peu d'aide à distance, de la part du sonique du Docteur) ce fut elle qui referma la porte pendant que l'homme l'enlaçait pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle avait regardé dans le couloir, dans sa direction, ce qui troublait le Docteur parce qu'il aurait normalement dû être invisible. Il avait retrouvé la vieille clé du Tardis de Martha, bricolée il y a longtemps, et la portait au cou pour se rendre à peine discernable. La chanteuse le voyait-t-elle malgré tout ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait ? Même derrière la porte fermée, le Docteur continuait de les entendre assez distinctement.

_— Montre le moi, _disait-elle d'un ton particulièrement suggestif.

_— Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? _répondait-il un peu surpris.

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à battre en retraite pour les laisser tranquilles quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Quentin Cormack.

_— On dirait que ce robot t'excite plus que moi…_

— _Oh, toutes ces choses technologiques, _soupirait-elle,_ ça m'impressionne tellement, c'est… tellement fascinant. Tu es si brillant Quentin… Tu peux imaginer le futur…_

Oh, oh. Robot ? Dans le couloir toujours désert, le Docteur pesa le pour et le contre et puis décida de rebrousser chemin. La femme voulait voir le robot ? La femme ne venait _que_ pour le robot ?

_— Explique-moi,_ suppliait-elle._ Tu es tellement intelligent. Comment ça marche ?_

Dans la voix de l'homme, il entendait que ce genre de basse flatterie fonctionnait à merveille. Il commença à parler d'un ton assuré, comme s'il avait préparé son discours de représentant de commerce longtemps auparavant.

_— Ce n'est qu'un prototype, tu sais_. _Il n'est pas tout à fait au point. À terme, il pourra répondre à de nouvelles applications plus commerciales, mais pour l'instant, je veux peaufiner le concept. J'ai à le présenter bientôt à un très gros consortium, de gros clients qui se sont montrés franchement intéressés…_

_— Ça ne fait rien, _gloussait la fille, _est-ce qu'il est allumé ?_

_— Oui il l'est, _répondit l'autre.

Quand il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que des gloussements, le Docteur se hâta de rejoindre l'ascenseur pour redescendre en salle où Clara l'attendait pour dîner. En posant le pied dans la cabine, il entendit alors distinctement le bruit mat et sourd d'un corps qui tombait lourdement sur le sol. Sans doute les deux amants venaient-ils d'entamer leurs préliminaires amoureux... Les portes se refermaient lentement quand il entendit alors :

_— Merci beaucoup Quentin, ton aide me sera très précieuse_.

.°.


	2. C2 : Le bon, la brute et l'androïde

**CHAPITRE II **

CLARA OSWALD

Clara consultait la carte qu'un serveur lui avait apportée, mais en dépit des mots qu'elle voyait – elle le savait, grâce aux bons offices de la matrice de traduction du Tardis – le nom des plats ne lui disait strictement rien. Son esprit s'échappait pour repenser au moment où le Docteur était venu la chercher, après ses cours. Elle avait craint ces derniers jours qu'il ne vienne plus jamais. En le voyant à sa porte, elle n'avait pas osé demander quel intervalle de temps s'était vraiment écoulé. Mais une fois qu'elle se fut retrouvée dans le Tardis, elle avait ouvert son sac et lui avait tendu une boîte qui contenait deux talkies-walkies.

Elle espérait un peu que, comme n'importe quel gamin à qui elle en offrait, il aurait eu envie de les essayer tout de suite… Quelle autre raison aurait-elle eu sans cela de vagabonder dans le Tardis ? Sous le couvert de tester la portée réelle des jouets, elle avait essayé de retrouver le chemin de la salle secrète qu'il lui avait montrée la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir, ni même que le Tardis la laisserait faire. Mais l'idée ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Et elle devait essayer.

C'est donc avec une stupeur profonde quelle la trouva _immédiatement_, et qu'elle y fit ses premiers pas incrédules. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule signification à cela : le Tardis n'était pas contre elle…

— _Et là, est-ce que vous me recevez, Clara ?_ claironnait le Docteur.

— Haut et clair, avait-elle répondu en cherchant des yeux ce qu'elle était venue trouver.

La boîte aux motifs géométriques était toujours là. Très exactement où il l'avait laissée.  
>Elle n'était recouverte d'aucune poussière. Sur le moment, elle avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas écoulé assez de temps dans le Tardis pour que cela arrive, parce qu'il était venu la rechercher très vite. Puis elle s'était dit qu'il était peut-être plus raisonnable de penser plutôt qu'il était venu aussi et l'avait manipulée…<p>

— _Et ici, est-ce que vous me recevez toujours ?_ demandait-il. _J'ai reculé jusqu'à la piscine !_

— Docteur, dans deux minutes vous allez me dire que le Tardis amplifie naturellement leur portée en son sein, n'est-ce pas ? avait-elle répondu.

— _Ah ce n'est pas drôle, vous avez déjà deviné !_ fit-il une once de bouderie dans la voix. _Revenez alors, je veux vous emmener quelque part pour me faire pardonner._

— D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle avait éteint le talkie et s'était approchée de la boîte avec crainte et respect.

— Fontaine de Mirnengar, appela-t-elle. Je suis l'humaine Clara et je suis la Gardienne de la ligne de vie du Seigneur du Temps qui se désigne à nous sous le nom du Docteur… Les Seigneurs du Temps lui ont accordé une nouvelle chance d'aider les autres. Mais lui, il pense qu'il ne mérite rien. Il pense qu'il doit expier, qu'il doit rester seul… et qu'il ne mérite plus d'être aimé. Rien de tout cela n'est juste…

Elle espérait que quelque chose se produirait, comme un genre d'accusé de réception, un bip, un cliquetis, mais elle fut déçue.  
>Elle s'en fut en courant.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un venait de se laisser tomber sur le siège face à elle, en l'obligeant à revenir à ce qui l'entourait. La grande salle, les convives... Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise en réalisant que ce n'était pas le Docteur. L'air humain, l'homme était blond. Ses yeux bleus étincelants sous des sourcils bien dessinés mangeaient son visage aux joues creuses, terminé par un drôle de petit menton pointu. Plutôt bel homme. Mais très sûr de son effet. Dieu sait que le Docteur pouvait l'être aussi à sa façon, mais celui-là était arrogant d'une façon terriblement commune aux yeux de Clara. Il réussissait le tour de force d'avoir l'air très déplaisant alors que les données de bases lui auraient été plutôt favorables.<p>

— J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de l'observer tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans les vêtements qu'il portait. La veste blanche de coupe classique semblait empruntée à quelqu'un de plus petit, mais étant donné les difficultés qu'elle avait eu elle-même pour entrer, elle comprenait aisément.  
>Il héla un serveur et lui demanda ce qu'elle imagina être un alcool fort. Elle contempla une autre fois le miracle de la commande instantanée se reproduire. Le serveur se retira en les laissant seuls. L'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres et la regarda au travers de ses cils pendant qu'il en avalait une lampée. Il reposa le verre, et se pencha vers elle sur un coude.<p>

— Allons, ne faites pas ça ! dit-il d'une voix étrangement caressante. Vous êtes la plus jolie fille de toute la salle. Je m'ennuie et j'ai besoin de compagnie pour rester éveillé car la nuit pourrait être longue.

— Pourtant, cette ville est très certainement à même de vous procurer toute la compagnie consentante que vous pourriez désirer et sans avoir à beaucoup chercher…

Il siffla doucement entre ses dents.

— Mazette… Vous parlez comme une institutrice ! Ne prenez pas ce petit air avec moi.

— Parce que… ? questionna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils dans une imitation involontaire du Docteur.

— Parce que j'ai besoin que ma chance tourne…

Un peu ennuyée par cette intrusion, Clara jeta un œil vers la porte pour voir si le Docteur ne revenait pas bientôt.

— Vous attendez votre vieux papa, donc ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant sous l'effet de la brûlure de ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez retourner au bar ? Je crois que vous y étiez bien mieux qu'ici…

Le visage de Clara ne reflétait rien. Son ton restait courtois bien qu'elle montrât des signes d'impatience. Il avait l'habitude de provoquer des réactions plus violentes et s'en serait presque ému, s'il bien sûr il avait été sentimental.

— Vous m'avez remarqué alors ? fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas du tout votre genre, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire poli en se replongeant dans le menu.

— Diantre, expliquez-moi ça !

Comme elle l'ignorait délibérément, d'une main, il aplatit sur la table le menu derrière lequel elle se cachait pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle soupira, un peu agacée mais s'exécuta.

— Pour tout dire, vous avez l'air d'un mercenaire ou… d'un tueur à gages – j'hésite encore. Votre œil est froid et calculateur sous son arcade cynique. Plutôt mal élevé, vous agissez comme si les autres n'avaient d'importance qu'en fonction de leur utilité immédiate…

Le menton dans la main, ses doigts tapotaient sur sa joue et il feignait l'intérêt le plus profond, avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Probablement identique à celui d'un chat sensuel qui venait d'apercevoir une souris cérébrale.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez insulter ou provoquer un individu aussi dangereux que moi ? ronronna-t-il en fixant ses lèvres avec insistance.

— Probablement les cinq verres précédents que je vous ai vu boire… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez bu. Ni même si votre physiologie est totalement immunisée contre les effets de l'alcool, mais je veux croire que ça aurait pu ralentir au moins un peu vos réflexes…

Il eut un rire bref et il se recula sur sa chaise, où il appuya son dos.

— Vous aviez parfaitement raison, vous n'êtes absolument pas mon genre... Je n'aime pas les femmes intelligentes.

Elle sentit monter une réplique cinglante mais elle la contint. Car c'était sûrement plus prudent en effet de ne pas le provoquer, juste pour le plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Il n'était pas un gosse de riche infatué paradant au Country Club. Et c'était bien dommage.

— J'ai terriblement envie de vous enlever malgré tout.

— Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en reprenant son menu.

Il vida le reste de son verre dans sa gorge et le reposa d'un geste lent et mesuré.

— Parce que vous n'avez pas peur de moi… Croyez-moi, vous avez bien tort ! Mais vous n'avez pas peur. Et je découvre qu'après six verres du tord-boyaux local, je trouve ça… très attirant.

Elle renifla avec une petite moue.

— Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas raisonnablement penser que toute l'explication de ce troublant mystère réside très précisément dans… « après six verres »… ?

Il rit alors plus doucement en secouant la tête.

— Oh, non ! Ne me provoquez pas, j'ai déjà tellement envie de vous embrasser !

Elle battit en retraite. Elle aurait de la chance s'il pouvait s'en tenir là. Elle jeta un œil en coulisse en direction de la porte, le Docteur ne revenait toujours pas.

— Mhh, fit-il, vous ne dites plus rien… Non, parlez-moi ! Il faut que je reste éveillé.

— Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que vous avez trouvé la botte secrète pour me faire taire…

Il étendit le bras pour attraper son poignet par-dessus la table. Elle eut un geste de recul instinctif, mais dans le mouvement qu'il fit, pour s'appuyer légèrement sur la table qui les séparait, elle vit briller quelque chose à son autre main, la gauche. La manche un peu courte de la veste qu'il portait révélait une pièce de cuir incrustée de boutons. Cela avait l'air beaucoup trop grand pour être une montre. Une idée encore confuse titilla la base de son cerveau, pas tout à fait encore un souvenir. Elle eut le sentiment que c'était important, mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Elle s'était figée.

Il se trompa dans l'interprétation de sa réaction.

— Allons, un peu de courage, grogna-t-il, je ne vais rien vous faire du tout ! Vous aviez raison, je suis un peu trop saoul pour ça… Sortons cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air… Après vous revenez, vous avez ma parole !

— Vous êtes assez grand pour sortir sans qu'on vous tienne la main… remarqua-t-elle.

Il opina en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

— Très certainement. Mais sans vous à mon bras, on ne me laissera pas réentrer…

Clara hésita. L'industriel qu'elle devait surveiller à la table voisine, attaquait son plat de résistance avec entrain. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller quelque part, du moins probablement pas avant d'avoir terminé. De plus, elle avait toutes les chances de le voir s'il sortait.  
>Elle n'avait guère envie de partir d'ici avant le retour du Docteur, et à plus forte raison avec le genre d'individu qui lui faisait face. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de l'importun… Si une fois dehors, elle pouvait lui fausser compagnie, il resterait dehors, s'il avait bien dit vrai…<p>

— D'accord, je veux bien vous accompagner juste cinq minutes… si vous me dites ce que c'est que ce truc à votre bras. Et qu'après vous alliez enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se leva.

— Vous serez à mon bras infiniment plus décorative que cette babiole…

Elle le suivit avec appréhension. Avant de quitter la salle, elle arrêta un serveur pour lui faire passer discrètement un message pour le Docteur, et puis rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait patiemment avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Elle réfléchit en marchant silencieusement près de lui dans le grand hall vers l'entrée du palace, qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle se soit très très bêtement mise en danger.

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Quand il s'était enfin résolu à entrer dans la chambre après cinq minutes de silence absolu, le Docteur avait été fort surpris. En faisant quelques pas dans la luxueuse suite, il eut la surprise de trouver tout en ordre, à l'exception de trois corps étendus, inanimés sur l'épaisse moquette beige. D'un bond, il s'agenouilla près de Quentin Cormack qui avait évité de peu la table basse en verre, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. La chanteuse était évanouie non loin de l'autre corps qui s'avéra être celui d'un androïde crispé dans une posture assez étrange. L'une de ses paupières battait frénétiquement en silence, tandis que son corps se tordait sous des angles qui auraient été très incommodants pour un humain.

Le Docteur ne connaissait pas précisément le modèle. Il ressemblait à un androïde humanoïde classique comme il y en avait tant à cette époque, bien que la peau soit une vraie réussite sur le plan du réalisme. Et la peau, c'était toujours vraiment difficile. Il portait un pyjama d'hôpital gris qui le faisait ressembler à un patient.

Il commença par réveiller la chanteuse qui dès qu'elle le vit, prit peur et se mit à crier de la lâcher et qu'on l'avait droguée.

— Calmez-vous ! intima-t-il. Le Directeur de l'hôtel vient de me faire prévenir, je suis médecin et je dînais en bas. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui avaient besoin d'une assistance médicale… Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Non ! pleura-t-elle avec colère. Où suis-je ? Plus jamais je ne viendrai chanter ici. C'est inadmissible ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ici ni comment j'y suis arrivée ! Celui-là a dû mettre quelque chose dans mon verre… Et ce… haaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! dit-elle avec un mouvement de recul effrayé en voyant l'androïde toujours agité de violents spasmes silencieux.

— C'est un androïde qui a manifestement un petit défaut de conception, statua le Docteur sans sourciller. Seriez-vous d'accord pour un prélèvement de sang qui vous permettrait de connaître rapidement de quelle drogue il s'agirait, s'il s'agit bien de ça, afin que vous puissiez… avancer des arguments précis auprès de cet hôtel pour votre dédommagement ?

Comme elle tremblait comme une feuille, il pensa qu'elle pouvait être sincère. Il sentit néanmoins que l'argument des dommages et intérêts faisait mouche. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait accepté le prélèvement sanguin sans cela. Il alla fouiller dans la salle de bains où il trouva un petit kit d'urgence comme la législation commerciale sur ces établissements l'y obligeait.

— Vous êtes prête ? dit-il en revenant. Tendez votre bras bien droit. Je vais vous prélever deux fioles de sang. Je vais en gardez une pour la faire analyser et je vous donne l'autre au cas où vous préféreriez vous adresser à un organisme accrédité par vos avocats. Mais je vous recommande de faire vite, car certaines drogues peuvent disparaître assez vite après quelques heures…

Comme il était posé et professionnel, elle finit par se calmer un instant et regarda l'homme à terre.

— Est-ce qu'il est… ?

— Non, la rassura-t-il. Juste assommé. Il va avoir une très grosse bosse et sera de mauvaise humeur à son réveil mais à part ça tout ira bien. Appuyez là. Plus fort.

Elle semblait hésitante, regardant tout autour d'elle avec effarement.

— Comment savez-vous qu'il sera de mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Et bien, je l'ai vu à une conférence en ville cette après-midi. Je crois que ce robot est à lui… Et j'imagine que retrouver son précieux prototype dans cet état risque de le bouleverser un petit peu… Vous le connaissez ?

— Absolument pas ! dit-elle avec raideur. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à mon art !

— Vous avez très bien chanté ce soir, dit-il pour tenter de l'amadouer un peu. Tenez, voici votre flacon, ne le perdez pas.

— Mais où allez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Retrouver le Directeur de l'hôtel pour lui faire un compte rendu, puis me dépêcher de faire analyser votre sang, mademoiselle, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence. Aviez-vous une chambre ici ?

Elle acquiesça avec un peu de hauteur en arguant que cela faisait partie du contrat. Le Docteur se doutait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une minuscule pièce en entresol et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il appelle la réception pour la faire raccompagner – ce qu'elle refusa tout net.

Quand elle fut sortie, un peu comme si elle avait le Diable à ses trousses, il appela quand même la réception pour prévenir de ce qui était arrivé et demander un brancard pour Quentin Cormack quarante-septième du nom. Le flacon de sang dans la poche, il se dit que Clara serait probablement furieuse quand il lui expliquerait qu'il devrait retourner au Tardis pour lancer des analyses…

En passant devant l'androïde, il en profita pour le scanner avec le sonique. Il dut lire deux fois les résultats pour être sûr car le modèle était inconnu. En saisissant un bras de la machine, il préleva un petit morceau de peau qui se détacha comme une écaille nette en tombant dans sa main. A ce moment-là, l'androïde marqua un temps d'arrêt et braqua brusquement la tête vers lui. Ses orbites aux iris pales roulèrent vers l'arrière, et il retomba, inerte, peut-être épuisé. Le Docteur regarda l'écaille de peau dans sa paume avec perplexité, puis rangea soigneusement ces indices dans un petit sac transparent tiré de sa poche et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Absent depuis au moins une demi-heure, il se dit qu'il aurait de la chance si Clara l'attendait toujours…  
>En reprenant l'ascenseur, il réfléchit encore au bien-fondé de sa décision d'arrêter d'emmener ses compagnons partout avec lui. Il le faisait naturellement parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'ils ne soient mis en danger. Mais lorsqu'il découvrit la table vide de toute Clara dans la salle de réception – et le type qu'elle devait surveiller toujours là – il se dit que, même si c'était toujours dangereux de garder des compagnons près de soi, au moins on savait où ils étaient et on n'avait pas à les chercher partout quand ils se perdaient.<p>

Et juste après, une inquiétude féroce se mit à déferler sur lui.


	3. C3 : Le baiser mortel du dragueur

**CHAPITRE III**

JOHN HART

Le Vegas Highlight Resort était entouré de somptueux jardins qui n'avaient rien de sauvage, alternant les pièces de gazon millimétrées, les massifs de fleurs géométriques, des arbustes taillés dont rien ne dépassait et de petites allées rectilignes où des bancs étaient disposés régulièrement tous les trois mètres. John lui proposa de s'y promener. Principalement parce qu'il n'était pas très fréquenté, ce qui n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. La petite institutrice marchait à côté de lui en silence, comme absorbée dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste qui virait au brun avec le coucher du soleil principal.

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par toute cette mise en scène romantique de la promenade au clair des trois lunes, entre des massifs de fleurs ultra colorées aux arômes aphrodisiaques. Evasive, elle se bornait dire à des banalités, ne confirmait rien… et ne révélait absolument rien d'elle. Il fallait pourtant l'amener à avoir confiance en lui. L'exercice était peut-être un peu plus difficile que d'habitude car ce n'était pas du tout le genre de femme qu'il fréquentait. Quand ça lui arrivait.

Depuis qu'il cherchait le Docteur, John vivait un peu plus intensément. Peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire qu'il revivait, tout court. Car jusqu'à présent, sa vie avait graduellement perdu tout sens, de façon pourtant si subtile qu'il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été prêt à l'admettre devant quiconque. En réalité, il était simplement trop vieux pour continuer encore très longtemps sur le chemin qui l'avait porté jusque-là. Etre d'instinct et de passion, il avait besoin de ces deux moteurs pour se sentir vivre et à ce titre, le départ de son amant avait considérablement dépourvu sa vie de tout son brio et son panache. C'était ce petit salaud de Jack qui avait toujours les idées les plus brillantes. Les idées les plus folles. Et encore lui qui repérait les meilleurs coups à faire.

Et puis, Jack le flamboyant, un jour était parti. Mais ce qui était bien pire, c'était qu'il avait changé.  
>Il y a toujours une dimension de fatalité tragique quand dans un couple un seul des deux évolue. John n'avait pas aimé ce que son amant était devenu : beaucoup moins marrant. Avec une capacité d'introspection supérieure, il aurait compris qu'il était seulement jaloux et que la fin de leur relation ambivalente avait une raison fort simple : Jack voulait autre chose et lui pas. Alors qu'ils avaient fonctionné plusieurs années en tandem glorieux, Jack avait soudain renié les activités criminelles et son ancienne vie pour avoir des « responsabilités », une « mission », « une équipe » qu'il considérait comme des amis proches : d'autres gens dont il n'avait pas besoin jusqu'alors…<p>

En marchant près de la jeune femme qui l'avait intrigué dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de réception du Vegas, il avait compris que ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas dire sur quoi reposait sa relation avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il y avait de la confiance, très certainement. Il y avait du jeu et une touche de séduction, il y avait de l'attachement…  
>Pour John, l'attachement avait toujours été avant tout une faiblesse à exploiter chez les autres. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée d'exprimer en ces termes ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien amant. Mais cette rage de le retrouver et d'être avec lui, de l'aimer follement ou de se battre avec, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un puissant attachement envers le modèle qu'il s'était choisi pour grandir.<p>

Un fois Jack disparu de sa fichue planète fétiche arriérée, John ne savait plus comment le retrouver. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et ce sans doute, à des niveaux beaucoup plus profonds que ceux qu'il était capable de discerner tout seul… Les grandes solitudes des voyages spatiaux avaient insidieusement commencé à refléter sa propre vacuité intérieure. Se trompant sur la nature de son malaise, il était revenu hanter les lieux où avait vécu celui qui lui manquait. En le retrouvant, il était persuadé que tout serait presque résolu. Et que c'était un bon plan.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait entendu parler à mots couverts par la nouvelle équipe Torchwood d'un objet qui rendait virtuellement immortel, John n'avait-il pas réfléchi plus de deux secondes. Car ça, c'était un plan encore meilleur. Jack le reprendrait peut-être s'il pouvait être un compagnon « durable » littéralement, à son échelle et s'ils pouvaient partager ensemble l'expérience de l'immortalité... Posséder une fontaine de jouvence signifiait pour lui redevenir un peu plus proche de celui qu'il voulait tant.

Mais avant cela, il fallait trouver le Docteur, il fallait l'identifier et le motiver pour qu'il écoute. Et ça passait probablement par l'exploitation de ses faiblesses.  
>En attendant, il pouvait être n'importe où.<p>

— Vous n'êtes pas bavarde, observa-t-il au bout d'un court moment et… je ne peux pas croire que ce soit moi qui vous impressionne…

Et elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Ce qui était juste un poil irritant.

— Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas là pour le ragoût de talgofol. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? questionna-t-elle sans détour mais sans le regarder non plus.

— Le quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu ça sur la carte tout à l'heure quand je me plaisais à croire que j'allais _peut-être_ dîner bientôt…

— Et si je vous disais que je vous attendais ?

— Je vous répondrais que c'est vraiment la drague la plus pitoyable que j'ai entendue depuis le lycée…

— Vous êtes _terrienne_ ? demanda-t-il alors avec un ton légèrement surpris.

— Oh, c'est l'absence de tentacules sur ma figure qui vous fait penser ça ? répondit-elle avec une petite grimace. Ou juste le mot « lycée » ?

— Au moins une historienne, alors ?

— Ça dépend, répondit-elle. Si vous aimez les historiennes, je vais peut-être garder institutrice…

— Et… qu'est-ce qu'une institutrice aussi mignonne fabrique avec un type qui a cinquante ans de trop pour être dans sa classe ?

— Je sens bien que ça vous préoccupe… soupira-t-elle d'un ton léger dont elle ne sut gommer la moquerie.

— Si ça n'est pas votre père, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous ? Un amant ? insista-t-il.

— Ouf ! Déjà, vous n'avez pas dit « client »…

Il s'arrêta de marcher le long de la petite allée qu'ils avaient empruntée et se tourna vers elle. Non, pas un client. Bien qu'il y ait pensé quasiment dès le début, simplement parce que… et bien, parce que c'était là ses références habituelles ! Ses mâchoires un peu crispées semblaient trahir une certaine nervosité – bien incompréhensible par ailleurs, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser démonter. Par rien du tout.

— J'essaie de déterminer s'il tient à vous !

Elle planta ses yeux droit dans les siens pour le questionner sans détour.

— Pourquoi ? Vous envisagiez de demander une rançon ?

Son regard soudainement s'était durci. Elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être touché juste puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

— Pas de chance, reprit-elle aussitôt. Il n'a pas d'argent. Mais… vous allez bien sûr me dire que ce n'est pas très grave car vous pourriez toujours me revendre au plus offrant ? Entière ou en pièces détachées. Je suppose que vous avez l'embarras du choix…

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un vague air d'incrédulité peint sur sa figure.

— Quand on vous voit comme ça, on pourrait facilement penser que vous êtes naïve et fraîchement débarquée de votre campagne. Mais vous avez des choses machiavéliques en tête qui me plaisent beaucoup… Peut-être pourriez-vous plutôt travailler pour moi, pour racheter votre liberté.

— Je suis donc votre prisonnière ?

— Si vous continuez encore avec ce genre de suggestions trop tentantes, bientôt je ne répondrai plus de moi.

Elle haussa les épaules, lassée par son bavardage qui lui paraissait sonner trop faux. Il en fut piqué au vif dans son amour-propre. Peu importait qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment la gent féminine à sa juste valeur. La séduction, c'était à peu près le seul terrain où il pouvait challenger Jack. Avec le maniement des armes. Et aussi le nombre de verres qu'il pouvait tenir sans s'effondrer…  
>Il saisit ses deux poignets d'un geste vif pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se débattit mais il était plus fort qu'elle et se sentait prise en étau entre ses deux bras.<p>

— Lâchez-moi ou je crie ! gronda-t-elle.

— Essayez donc, souffla-t-il avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se débattit encore en lui marchant sur les pieds pour le faire lâcher. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Probablement des chaussures renforcées comme en avaient les gars sur les chantiers, pensa-t-elle. La douceur de son baiser tout à fait chaste la désarçonna, tant elle ne collait pas avec le reste du personnage… La surprise laissa place très vite à la crainte quand elle sentit sa tête tourner et ses membres refuser de la porter pour des motifs bien plus triviaux qu'une recrudescence de phéromones.  
>Un reste de conscience lui souffla qu'elle s'était vraiment fichue dans le pétrin, et son cœur se serra à l'idée de causer des ennuis au Docteur. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience en moins de trente secondes, et John la recueillit avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol.<p>

Passant un bras sous ses jambes pour la porter plus facilement, il alla la déposer au banc le plus proche. Il s'installa près d'elle en nouant un bras autour de ses épaules. La tête de la jeune femme semblait très opportunément nichée dans son cou. De loin, ils devaient offrir le parfait tableau de deux jolis petits tourtereaux.

Cela avait été un peu plus long que prévu.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre son compagnon, sans doute pas très longtemps. La nuit était douce. Les perspectives rien moins qu'excitantes… Aucun problème à patienter un peu pour les savourer. La petite institutrice était rusée et il était possible qu'elle lui ait menti sur l'état des finances du vieil homme. Il les avait observés ensemble et, même s'il n'aurait pas pu dire avec certitude ce qui les liait, il était certain que le vieux n'était pas indifférent. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'argent ne signifiait aucunement qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en trouver pour la récupérer, ni qu'il ne souhaiterait pas éventuellement échanger autre chose de valeur…<p>

En regardant par terre, il vit qu'elle avait perdu une chaussure quand il l'avait portée. Une petite chaussure plate vernie toute simple. Lâchant momentanément la jeune femme, il se dépêcha de la ramasser pour la lui remettre. C'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait tout compromettre.  
>En secouant la chaussure pour enlever le gravier de l'allée, il vit quelque chose d'écrit sur la semelle intérieure. Le premier mot ne lui parlait pas, mais le second disait « Londres ».<p>

Alors le rythme cardiaque de John s'accéléra subitement. _Londres _? Londres était sur Terre, sur la foutue planète Terre de Jack. Un pic d'adrénaline le foudroya sur place. La petite institutrice était donc bien une terrienne ! Les probabilités pour qu'une vraie terrienne se retrouve ici étaient si minces qu'il en avait le vertige. Une terrienne d'une époque antérieure, voilà qui expliquerait bien sa façon de parler archaïque.

Depuis qu'il était à sa recherche, il avait tenté de rassembler des informations sur le Docteur. Il semblait pourtant qu'on n'ait plus entendu parler de lui depuis un bon bail. Mais s'il y avait une seule info sûre et récurrente dans tout le fatras improbable dont il avait entendu parler à propos de cet homme, c'était qu'il _adorait_ les terriennes et particulièrement celles du 20e siècle…

Alors cette jeune femme, ici, dans un lieu où l'un de ses contacts affirmait que le Docteur se trouvait depuis plusieurs jours, c'était presque trop beau… Le point qui ne collait pas, c'était que tout le monde parlait d'un homme jeune qui ne vieillissait pas... Il n'avait pas envie de se monter la tête trop vite, mais si ça pouvait être lui, ce fameux Docteur qui faisait briller les yeux de Jack d'une façon tellement indécente, cette légende qui semait la mort en récoltant des louanges…

Si c'était lui, il pourrait _exiger_ de lui la boîte qu'il avait espéré subtiliser il y a de cela plusieurs mois, contre la restitution de sa charmante compagne et d'un antidote au poison qu'il venait de lui inoculer selon son procédé favori : le baume à lèvres enrichi au suc de l'Arbre de Judas…  
>Sa chance avait enfin tourné. Il soupira d'aise.<p>

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

La mise en scène de John ne servit à rien.

En sortant de l'hôtel sur les indications d'Ernest qui lui avait dit qu'elle était partie avec un « gentleman de très mauvais genre », à la seconde où il avait vu le couple sur un banc, le Docteur avait su que quelque chose allait horriblement mal…

Clara était un délicieux mélange de provocatrice réservée. Ses répliques pouvaient certes être redoutables et piquantes et elle aimait très certainement flirter, mais elle ne se comportait pas en public de façon inconvenante… Elle se contentait d'une remarque impertinente ou deux, d'une allusion ici ou là. Question : ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, était-ce véritablement _inconvenant_ ?

En toute honnêteté, il se dit que ça l'était sûrement bien moins par exemple que sa propre conduite avec River, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Clara, elle, ne se jetait pas au cou d'hommes inconnus, elle ne se laissait pas tenir de si près, ni embrasser, ni… rien de ce genre !

Dans un flash, sa mémoire cruelle lui renvoya dans les dents qu'elle pouvait néanmoins le tolérer – un peu – d'au moins de deux de ses incarnations précédentes, mais il se força à reléguer tout cela à la périphérie de ses préoccupations. Parce qu'il ne voulait penser qu'à une chose : c'était à lui aujourd'hui de se battre pour la sauver. Et bien qu'il se sente plus inquiet qu'il ne l'ait jamais été, il était également très heureux et très désireux de le faire. Ce genre de fille raisonnable et maligne évitait les ennuis au lieu de les attirer, il n'avait pas besoin de la sauver tout le temps. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas le faire, quand il en avait l'occasion. Cela n'avait rien pour lui d'un comportement machiste, il le voyait simplement comme un moyen compenser la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas être ainsi, tellement abandonnée contre un inconnu, ça ne lui ressemblait en rien. Donc soit il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu – et auquel cas c'était extraordinaire car comment aurait-elle pu connaître quelqu'un dans un lieu où lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds ? – soit elle n'était pas dans son état normal et rien de ce qu'il voyait là n'avait lieu avec son assentiment.

Il marcha à pas lent vers eux et s'arrêta parallèlement au banc. Il dit poliment « bonsoir » en faisant mine de contempler le ciel. Au bout de trente secondes, il sortit de sa poche un genre de petite lunette télescopique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda John à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller Clara.

— En cette saison, il paraît qu'on peut apercevoir le lever de Portabellion juste dans l'alignement de ces deux lunes et… ma foi c'est vrai ! C'est dommage qu'elle doive rater ça. Portabellion est l'une des plus grosses étoiles bleues visibles sous cette latitude. Les locaux la surnomment « le joyau du dieu ».

Il rangea la lunette dans une poche interne de son veston et carra ses mains dans ses poches (masquant ainsi ses poings serrés) avant de toiser l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

— Alors ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?

Direct. Pas de perte de temps. John appréciait beaucoup ce style percutant.

— Oui, je voulais vous demander de me rendre un objet qui se trouvait sur un cargo de commerce que j'avais affrété. J'ai été informé que vous l'aviez… purement et simplement réquisitionné pour votre usage personnel.

— Je réquisitionne beaucoup d'objets dangereux pour les garder à l'abri des races idiotes et cupides… Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? Forme, taille, poids, couleur, caractéristiques spéciales ?…

— Une petite boîte haute comme ça. Pas plus grande qu'une boite à musique, rectangulaire, avec des dessins gravés je crois.

— Ah oui, celle-là… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous la donner ? C'est un objet très dangereux. Accéder à votre demande serait très irresponsable de ma part, observa le Docteur en le scrutant attentivement.

John donna quelques signes d'impatience.

— Vous êtes un homme intelligent. Vous avez quelque chose que je veux et j'ai quelque chose que vous voudrez récupérer, c'est une simple transaction…

— Non, laissa tomber sèchement le Docteur. Elle n'est pas simple du tout. Clara n'est pas une chose mais une personne. Et ce que vous voulez récupérer n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet trop puissant pour être entre vos mains.

— Et pas les vôtres ?

Le Docteur inclina la tête sans mot dire pour signifier son assentiment.

— Vous n'avez pas plus de droits sur cet objet que quiconque…

— C'est là que vous vous trompez. Cet objet a été créé par mon peuple. Bien involontairement d'ailleurs. Aussi précieuse que me soit la vie de mon amie, je ne peux pas mettre en balance le danger réel pour des millions de créatures et de gens et ce dans le seul but de satisfaire votre caprice… ou le mien !

— Bien sûr que si vous le pouvez ! Ne me racontez pas de salades. Cette délicieuse jeune femme qui est là n'est pas qu'un simple _caprice_ pour vous… Elle est bien plus que cela.

Le Docteur serra les mâchoires.

— John, commença-t-il d'une voix pourtant relativement douce et presque didactique, en montrant par là qu'il avait parfaitement deviné qui était son interlocuteur – de toute évidence, vous ne me connaissez pas bien. Si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas essayé de faire pression sur moi. Ceux qui l'ont fait l'ont tous amèrement regretté. Je pensais que mon message précédent avait été fort clair. _« Ne vous approchez plus de mes amis »._ Qu'est-ce que vous n'aviez pas compris dans cette phrase ?... Je formule donc deux hypothèses. Soit vous êtes idiot, soit vous êtes suicidaire. Je penche pour la deuxième option. Ce que vous ne saisissez pas, c'est que un, je compte récupérer mon amie ; deux, vous confisquer le manipulateur de vortex que je vois à votre main et trois, par dessus le marché, conserver l'artefact… C'est la façon dont je réponds toujours aux tentatives de chantage. Vous saisissez ?

John retira son bras des épaules de Clara et se leva pour venir se camper devant le Docteur, les pouces à la ceinture et le menton haut, dans une attitude nonchalante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un peu la posture bravache du jeune Ricky Smith.

— Me prendre le manipulateur de vortex ? répéta-t-il avec une soudaine hilarité. Il faudra me couper le bras car il y est malencontreusement greffé, dit-il en agitant la main.

Profitant de cette ouverture qu'il attendait, le Docteur attrapa son poignet d'un geste vif (après six verres, les réflexes de John étaient effectivement émoussés) et se contenta d'apposer dessus le tournevis sonique. Il n'en sortit qu'un bref bourdonnement. L'ancien agent du temps se dégagea sans difficulté, mais le Docteur ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, agenouillé auprès près de Clara. Sa peau était froide et son souffle à peine discernable.

— Que lui avez-vous donné ? demanda le Docteur.

— Du poison ! répondit John furieux en tapant vainement sur les boutons de son bracelet. Qu'avez-vous trafiqué sur le manipulateur ?

— Je l'ai désactivé. C'est une manie chez moi, dès que j'en vois un, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Quel poison et quel mode d'administration ? Dépêchez-vous, elle est très faible.

— Et vous pensez que je vais vous le dire maintenant ? cracha-t-il. Il me faut ce manipulateur, c'est mon seul bien précieux. Et vous…

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard narquois et l'interrompit sèchement.

— Bases élémentaires de la négociation : j'ai fait en sorte que vous ayez, vous aussi, quelque chose à perdre, ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent. Oui, maintenant vous allez me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, simplement pour que je remette votre bracelet en fonctionnement.

— Hmm, puisqu'on parle négociation… J'ai un flacon d'antidote sur moi, avertit John en le sortant pour l'exhiber. Il ne sera pas utilisable très longtemps si votre amie est aussi faible que vous le dites. Ce sera la boîte contre l'antidote.

Le Docteur resta inexplicablement silencieux, le visage marqué par un chagrin qu'il ne se souciait pas de cacher.

— Non, ce ne sera rien du tout, répondit-il posément, car je n'ai pas l'objet avec moi. Et mon amie ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour que j'aille le chercher. Ni vous, ni moi, n'obtiendrons plus ce que nous voulons maintenant.

Ce n'était certes pas la réaction à laquelle le mercenaire pouvait s'attendre.

— Ne soyez pas défaitiste ! C'est encore tout à fait possible si vous réactivez le manipulateur… Avec lui, nous nous rendons où vous gardez la boîte, nous procédons sans délai à l'échange. Et vous pourrez encore sauvez votre amie. Pensez-y !

— Rien ne me dit que votre antidote soit efficace et que vous ne mentez pas également là-dessus… Quel genre de poison était-ce ?

John sentit qu'il était temps de faire une concession pour éviter l'enlisement des négociations.

— Arbre de Judas.

Le Docteur se déplia comme s'il avait été piqué et fondit sur John en attrapant les revers de sa veste qui craqua légèrement. John en resta simplement stupéfait, parce qu'il n'était pas véritablement inquiet. C'était plus que de la colère, c'était une sorte de rage qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux de hibou. Il crut qu'il allait le démolir… Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, car ce vieux bonhomme ne pouvait certainement pas gagner dans un combat au corps à corps contre lui, mais cette explosion de colère était… intéressante. Il en prit note.

— Ne me secouez pas trop, conseilla-t-il, je pourrais lâcher ce flacon…

Le Docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Arbre de Judas ? Arbre de Judas ! Il en était presque mort lui même ! Comment allait-il pouvoir sauver Clara ? Oh, il était si confiant tout à l'heure… Trop confiant ?  
>Considérant qu'il avait toujours mené ses affaires de la sorte, avec un solide excès d'assurance, c'était presque aussi déroutant pour lui que si quelqu'un avait tiré brutalement un tapis sous ses pieds.<p>

Il lâcha brusquement John comme s'il avait touché une chose dégoûtante et se détourna pour aller chercher Clara. Il la porta contre lui, pour retourner vers le Tardis, la tête pleine de pensées affreuses et un niveau de culpabilité proche des seuils critiques.

C'était le poison que River avait utilisé pour le tuer…  
>Peut-être parce qu'il avait été intimement touché à plus d'un titre par cet épisode de sa vie, le fait de devoir y repenser dans ces circonstances l'empêchait d'être aussi froidement rationnel que d'habitude... ce qui en passant ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il aimait être froidement rationnel quand ça bardait. Mais Clara portait l'Empreinte maintenant… Avait-il une autre option que celle de lui rendre la vie en lui cédant l'une de ses propres régénérations ? Il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire à cette minute et cela l'inquiétait plus encore. Car il était typiquement Monsieur Dernière Minute, Monsieur Dernière Seconde même... Mais parce qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir son nouveau jeu de régénérations – encore qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser de plus près – il sentait au fond de lui que c'était juste. Et il bloquait pour trouver une autre idée brillante…<p>

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez la laisser mourir ? l'apostropha John en commençant à le suivre.

— Il n'y a pas d'antidote au poison de l'arbre de Judas, répondit le Docteur catégoriquement.

— Vous rigolez ? fit John sincèrement surpris. J'en ai pris et regardez-moi, je suis en parfaite santé…

— Ce doit être autre chose, si vous dites vrai. Il n'y a pas d'antidote connu, en tous cas pas un que je puisse fabriquer et administrer à Clara dans les deux minutes. Je suis absolument certain de cela.

Dans l'espèce de silence consterné qui les enveloppa alors tous les deux, alors que chacun se mettait à soupeser l'étendue vertigineuse et amère du fiasco de cette soirée, ils purent entendre alors un genre de cliquetis tout proche. L'un et l'autre tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit, mais trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Une silhouette parfaitement silencieuse s'était approchée par les jardins, et l'herbe avait étouffé ses pas, tandis qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour en prendre conscience. Et elle venait d'asséner un coup violent sur la tête de John qui s'effondra aussitôt, la tempe en sang.  
>La fiole d'antidote échappée de sa main, s'écrasa au sol en décrivant dans sa chute un arc de cercle superbe, inexorable et fatal.<br>S'il y avait jamais eu un espoir qu'il soit efficace, il n'était plus temps de l'envisager.

— Il y a peut-être une solution, dit une voix métallique rauque.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur regarda avec stupéfaction l'androïde de Quentin Cormack s'agenouiller avec raideur et envoyer avec sa main une décharge électrique préalable dans le corps de John (peut-être pour garantir qu'il ne se réveillerait pas trop tôt). Il sortit ensuite une seringue identique à celle qu'il avait utilisée pour prélever le sang de la chanteuse quelques instants plus tôt. Le robot la planta sans ménagement dans le bras de l'Agent du Temps inconscient, retira un peu de sang et, sans que le Docteur qui portait toujours Clara ne puisse l'arrêter, il l'injecta aussitôt à la jeune femme.<p>

— Mais… protesta-t-il en se reculant tout de suite.

L'androïde, qui semblait toujours dans un état pitoyable, s'affaissa légèrement comme si tout ceci lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et imprécis. Il avait l'air de lutter pour se mouvoir et même pour rester debout.

— Fuyez. Je vais le retenir, promit-il d'une voix discordante.

Dans ses bras, Clara émit un petit gémissement prouvant, contre toute attente, qu'une légère amélioration de son état venait de se produire. Il en était abasourdi. Tout en lui réclamait impérieusement de comprendre. Il ne voulait certes pas laisser ce robot, sans savoir ce qui le rendait si sûr que son geste allait sauver la jeune femme. Ni savoir pourquoi cette machine faisait cela, alors que les modèles de cette époque n'étaient pas prévus pour avoir une conscience. Mais les visions de la mort de Clara à l'époque victorienne recommençaient à le submerger et le Docteur trancha. Il fallait d'abord la ramener d'urgence à bord du Tardis où il pourrait la soigner. Les autres problèmes, plus tard.

— Merci, dit-il à l'androïde avant de partir précipitamment.

Ce dernier le regarda partir, sans bouger pendant une minute. Puis après quelques pas malhabiles, il alla s'écrouler sur le banc déserté où il fut pris d'un nouveau tremblement incontrôlable.

— De rien mon petit cœur, répondit-il mentalement.

Il n'avait plus la force de se maintenir en veille.


	4. C4 : Tainted love

**CHAPITRE IV – Tainted love**

RIVER SONG

River ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait l'androïde, assis sur le banc où elle avait pris place quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant ses bras recouvert des manches d'une veste blanche. En avisant que l'un de ses poignets portait un manipulateur de vortex, elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Le type qu'elle avait assommé avait dû se réveiller et essayer de remettre l'androïde en fonction. Le constat était simple : un simple contact lui suffisait à présent pour se transférer d'un support à un autre, elle était tout simplement passée en lui.

Elle se concentra et entendit ses pensées pleines de colère, elle ressentit aussi sa peur face à cette situation bizarre. Aussitôt, elle lui intima mentalement de se calmer et de respirer plus lentement. Il n'était pas sensé savoir que ça l'aidait à assurer sa prise… Elle décida qu'elle devait profiter de ce qu'elle se trouvait là pour remonter l'androïde chez Cormack grâce à son hôte, car elle devinait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à refaire le trajet en sens inverse en pilotant l'androïde qui réagissait très mal à sa présence parasite…

_« Ecoutez-moi, _dit-elle mentalement en s'adressant à l'homme._ Je suis navrée de ce qui vient de se produire. Je veux parler du transfert qui fait de vous mon hôte involontaire… pas de vous avoir cassé la figure… J'ai besoin d'un service. Mais comme je vois bien clair en vous de là où je suis, je sais que vous ne me l'accorderez pas forcément même si je le demande très gentiment… Alors voilà ce que je vais faire, je vais rester avec vous juste quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps que je remonte cette machine jusqu'à son propriétaire. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, c'est mon seul objectif en ce qui vous concerne. Et ensuite, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Avez-vous compris ? Formulez votre réponse mentalement, n'essayez pas d'articuler, vous n'y arriverez pas : je contrôle votre larynx »._

Elle sentit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire.  
>Lors de ses précédentes tentatives, elle avait toujours eu soin de choisir des cobayes humains particulièrement ouverts et faciles à contrôler. Des personnes douces au tempérament aimable. Certaines ne réalisaient pas totalement ce qui leur arrivait et pensaient avoir eu une simple absence. Mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas le candidat idéal…<p>

_« Sortez de là immédiatement ! »_ émit-il.

_« Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, c'est une impossibilité… mécanique. Patientez un tout petit peu, calmez-vous »_.

_« Vous allez voir si je vais me calmer ! »_

Sans prévenir, il prit le bracelet en cuir qui était sur son bras et commença à tirer dessus. Ce dernier était incrusté dans la chair de son bras. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'être volontaire ou maîtrisé comme lors d'une opération chirurgicale. Du bricolage. Un accident peut-être même. Elle commença à ressentir une vive douleur et elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Comme il était endurant à la souffrance, il se mutilait volontairement pour essayer de la faire lâcher prise…  
>En réalité, ça aurait pu marcher, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un à proximité. Au lieu de cela, le coin étant plutôt désert, elle réfléchit et se contenta de débrancher sa propre connexion aux terminaisons nerveuses du bras.<p>

Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle arrivait à faire des choses comme celles-là. Quand elle avait un hôte humain, c'était simple et presque naturel, il suffisait d'y penser de façon délibérée, et ça se faisait. En revanche elle souffrait le martyre en essayant de piloter des androïdes…

_« John, _appela-t-elle en trouvant son prénom dans la masse de pensées rugissantes qui étaient les siennes,_ arrêtez_, _vous souffrez inutilement, je ne ressens pas ce que vous essayez de m'infliger »_.

_« Je ne suis pas forcé de vous croire »_ répondit-il en continuant de plus belle.

_« John ne soyez pas stupide… Attendez, vous allez comprendre que je ne mens pas »._

Au même moment, elle retint momentanément la connexion qu'il avait avec sa propre souffrance. Il perdit lui aussi toute sensibilité dans le bras pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis elle la rétablit.  
>Contre toute attente, cela déclencha chez lui une sorte de panique, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il était véritablement pris au piège et quel était le pouvoir de celui qui avait le contrôle sur lui.<p>

_« Vous prolongez par votre entêtement une situation qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que… Et bien, je ne sais pas comment le formuler autrement… que de me laisser utiliser votre corps !… »_.

_« Si vous m'aviez demandé cela de façon plus classique, qui sait si j'aurais été contre ? » _maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se tenant le bras.

Il entendit une sorte de rire doux et amusé dans sa tête.

_« Oh, je pense que vous auriez été contre, d'après ce que vous avez à l'esprit. Mais si vous préférez la carotte au bâton, il fallait me le dire… »_.

Elle le força à marcher jusqu'au banc et à s'asseoir à côté de l'androïde, puis – comme si une main invisible le repoussait sur la poitrine – à s'appuyer contre le dossier. Il était terriblement anxieux, à la merci d'un ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas et qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Voilà des années qu'un tel sentiment ne l'avait plus tenaillé. River prenait conscience avec lui de l'absolue nécessité pour elle de trouver des solutions non humaines à une future forme d'autonomie loin de la Bibliothèque.

_« Vous m'y obligez »_ prononça-t-elle pourtant avec une tonalité de regret et d'amusement qui le mirent dans un état qu'il n'avait pas envie de qualifier trop précisément.

Elle le laissa fermer les yeux et il se crispa dans l'attente du choc. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas et pensait qu'elle allait lui faire mal. Une option qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu choisir car elle n'avait pas réellement d'état d'âme face à un homme qui avait essayé de manipuler le Docteur de la façon la plus basse qui soit. _Elle seule_ pouvait prétendre à ce droit et elle n'était pas pour laisser la concurrence se développer !

Toutefois, en investissant ce beau corps abîmé et ses pensées, elle avait compris qu'elle en tirerait moins en le brutalisant. Parce qu'il y était tout simplement habitué, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était fier de sa résistance à la douleur… Et c'est pourquoi elle n'eut aucun scrupule à laisser déferler sur lui une dose massive d'endorphines puis activer d'un coup et sans prévenir tous les centres du plaisir.

Son corps s'arqua mais il ne se permit qu'un faible gémissement, ce qui la déçut un peu, elle devait le reconnaître. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'elle testait ce genre de « motivation ». Il resta deux minutes comme un crucifié sur son banc, incapable de se lever, de bouger, ou d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

_« Allez, levez-vous, paresseux !_ intima-t-elle. _Attrapez ce robot, portez-le, traînez-le, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais il faut le monter, et si possible en un seul morceau, dans une chambre de l'hôtel que je vais vous indiquer »._

_« Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite. Par pitié, laissez-moi une petite minute… »_ émit-il faiblement.

_« Hmm,_ _ce n'est pas tellement mon genre... Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Je peux vous obliger à vous lever, vous le savez maintenant. Bougez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit »._

Il se leva donc en chancelant et elle réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte : il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et elle devait le soutenir par un effort conscient. Elle risqua l'équivalent d'un coup d'œil dans le flux de ses émotions… et referma l'accès aussitôt. C'était violent et enivrant ce qui se passait là-dedans. Elle monitora les organes et le cœur qui battait trop vite. Pendant qu'elle les passait en revue un par un, elle réalisa qu'il était dans un état tellement ravagé qu'elle aurait pu le tuer déjà deux fois, rien qu'avec le choc électrique. Inquiète, elle essaya de réguler de son mieux son rythme cardiaque.  
>Sa vraie peur était qu'elle ignorait ce qui se passerait s'il mourrait pendant qu'elle était là… Comme il ne résistait pas, elle en profita pour assurer sa prise sur lui et constata qu'elle avait le plein accès à tout son corps. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était calmé. C'était parce qu'il était à moitié inconscient.<p>

Enfin aux commandes, elle chargea le robot sur son épaule, et revint à grands pas vers l'hôtel, en souriant. Effectivement la force d'un homme, ça n'avait rien à voir.

* * *

><p>A la réception, elle demanda à faire appeler Quentin Cormack en expliquant que son prototype, échappé pendant une démonstration, avait été retrouvé dans le jardin. Le réceptionniste la regardait d'un sale œil mais elle n'en avait cure car ça s'adressait probablement à John. Il répondit que M. Cormack avait été admis à l'infirmerie suite à une agression et qu'il n'en était pas encore sorti. River hocha la tête en arguant qu'il apprécierait néanmoins sûrement de retrouver son bien dès son retour et qu'il fallait le faire porter dans sa chambre.<p>

Face au refus catégorique de l'employé, sans doute inquiet de laisser un sinistre individu comme John pénétrer dans la chambre d'un client respectable, elle changea de tactique en demandant si le personnel de l'hôtel pouvait porter le robot au coffre de l'hôtel… Le réceptionniste se détendit et accepta. Il demanda son nom et River refusa de le donner en prétextant qu'elle avait juste trouvé l'androïde dans le jardin et qu'elle était logée ailleurs en ville où elle ne restait pas. Le réceptionniste apprécia encore plus.

Quand, les équipes de maintenance vinrent enlever le robot, elle se sentit soulagée et un peu désemparée aussi. Normalement, c'était le moment où elle aurait dû libérer John comme elle l'avait promis, mais cela signifiait aussi retrouver la chanteuse afin qu'elle puisse voyager avec elle. Pourtant elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit restée au Vegas Highlight après ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure… A priori, il lui aurait suffi d'aller cogner à sa porte, mais elle doutait qu'il soit très judicieux de la laisser, même quelques instants en compagnie de son hôte actuel, quand même Clara qui était plutôt futée d'habitude, s'était laissée avoir avec des conséquences aussi terribles…

Pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle parte. Le Docteur n'était pas idiot, s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle trafiquait, ça n'allait pas tarder, aussitôt qu'il serait rassuré sur l'état de santé de son amie.

_« John ?_ appela-t-elle silencieusement. _Vous êtes à nouveau conscient ? »_

Pas de réponse.  
>Un peu inquiète, elle vérifia ses constantes et vit que tout allait bien, ou au moins pas pire que quand elle était arrivée. Il ne pensait à rien. Elle réfléchit en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui…<p>

Mais en se demandant où aller le déposer, elle prit conscience qu'elle était restée dans le hall et que les employés la regardaient avec suspicion, elle décida alors de retourner l'accouder au bar. Elle lui aurait bien fait avaler aussi un grand café serré ou quelque chose pour qu'il dessaoule un peu, mais sans doute se mêlait-elle de ce qui ne la regardait pas vraiment… Il se réveillait.

_« John,_ appela-t-elle encore tout en retournant vers la salle de réception_, répondez-moi. Je vais vous quitter maintenant comme je vous l'ai promis. Comment vous sentez-vous »_.

_« Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? »_

_« Et bien… oui. Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où vous pourriez vous reposer un peu ? Vous êtes fatigué »._

_« Non, je ne dors jamais deux nuits au même endroit et je n'ai plus de vaisseau, j'ai fait du stop pour venir jusqu'ici… Pourquoi cette soudaine… sollicitude ? »._

En s'approchant du bar, elle commanda un double café – merveille des palaces à thème qui poussaient le souci du détail jusqu'à disposer de spécialités de ce genre, synthétisées d'après des échantillons recueillis depuis la planète d'origine.

Elle le fit boire une gorgée.

_« C'est infect »_ commenta-t-il laconiquement.

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi »_ répondit-elle. _« Je devrais rester jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez bu en entier »._

_« Si vous le faisiez, j'en déduirais que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi et que vous cherchez des excuses pour vous attarder »._

_« Non. J'ai seulement deux dernières recommandations pour vous. Un : vous devez absolument vous reposer un peu. Et deux : dès demain le plus tôt que vous pourrez, vous quitterez la ville. La planète, ce serait mieux. Vous avez essayé de tuer la compagne du Docteur et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier, c'est une récidive. Tenez-vous tranquille quelques temps et faites-vous discret. Vous vous êtes déjà trouvé une fois de trop sur sa route. Je ne connais pas bien cette incarnation, il est possible qu'elle soit moins pacifiste et moins idéaliste que les autres »._

_« Vous devez partir tout de suite ?_ demanda-t-il un peu tendu._ Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom »._

_« Il est grand temps que je vous laisse ! Je suis en train d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur vous si vous commencez à vous soucier du nom de vos conquêtes »._

Il masqua un sourire en prenant une gorgée du breuvage amer, et elle le laissa faire.  
>Une conquête ? Pourquoi le flattait-il de la sorte ? A la minute, il ne se faisait vraiment pas l'effet d'un conquérant. Il essaya le sarcasme.<p>

_« Attendez,_ _mais j'ai vécu là l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie… ! Si je résume, vous m'avez assommé sauvagement, envahi de force, soumis, puis manipulé à votre guise et administré sans ménagement l'orgasme le rapide et le plus incroyablement violent que je puisse répertorier sur ma propre échelle de Richter… Je pense que j'ai gagné le droit de connaître le nom de celui à qui je le dois ! »._

_« Hem, la liste est incomplète. Pendant que vous étiez inconscient, je vous ai aussi électrocuté et je vous ai piqué du sang »._

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire sardonique. Ses yeux intensément brillants rencontrèrent son propre reflet dans le miroir derrière le bar : il pensa qu'elle pouvait sûrement le voir.

_« Epousez-moi ! » _gémit-il comiquement tout en formant silencieusement les mots.

Elle rit malgré elle, ce qui le rendit soudain euphorique car un peu de son amusement avait transbordé sur lui.

_« John, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, adieu »._

Il se crispa comme pour essayer maladroitement de la retenir.

_« Restez encore un peu avec moi, cette nuit, partez seulement demain » _demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. C'était difficile de piloter quelqu'un d'agité comme lui. Bien qu'il se donnât une apparence flegmatique, elle réalisait que ses émotions étaient extrêmes, et qu'il aimait ces extrêmes par lesquels il en passait. Peut-être bien qu'il disait vrai quand il soutenait qu'il avait aimé cette soirée !

_« Alors quoi ?_ répondit-elle le plus légèrement qu'elle put. _Syndrome de Stockholm ? »_.

Elle entendit distinctement « Oh Seigneur, oui ! » mais elle sut qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre cela. Il l'avait juste pensé. La différence entre penser et parler mentalement était subtile.  
>Il enchaîna.<p>

_« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous prenez d'innocents gredins en otage de cette façon, ni pourquoi vous sabotez des robots… Et comment vous connaissez ce Docteur… Et puis, vous ne pouvez-pas me faire ce que vous m'avez fait ce soir et me quitter froidement après une expérience aussi… intime. Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez comme ça »_.

_« John, _se moqua-t-elle un peu mais avec plus de bienveillance qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité,_ heureusement que personne ne peut vous entendre, vous explorez de dangereusement près votre côté midinette… Et je dois vous prévenir aussi que vous ne pouvez pas me cacher vos pensées tant que je suis là où je suis… Je sais bien que vous voulez surtout me poser des questions sur le Docteur… Parce que vous pensez qu'il vous procurera le moyen de retrouver cet omniprésent « Jack » qui sature la moindre de vos pensées, en charriant des fleuves furieux de phéromones affolées… »._

_« Enfin un peu de jalousie ? »_

_« Pas le moins du monde... Mais par contre, vous devez comprendre que comme je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est de vos sentiments pour lui, à peu près tagués partout sur les moindres espaces de vos murs intérieurs, la crédibilité de vos avances s'en trouve sérieusement amoindrie »._

Il hocha lentement la tête en fixant la tasse de café vide depuis longtemps, puis en demanda un autre.

« _Merci_, émit-il en venant de réaliser qu'il avait eu la liberté de le faire. _Vous me laissez faire des trucs_ ».

_« Je vous ai dit que je devais vous quitter… Je le fais graduellement puisque vous semblez un peu désemparé »._

_« Mais pas du tout ! Je trouve que je me suis habitué remarquablement vite à vous parler de cette façon »._

_« C'est vrai »._

_« Je trouve aussi que vous devriez réfléchir à mon offre. Où allez-vous trouver un corps à hanter aussi canon que le mien ? Je suis résistant et plein de sang-froid, je peux piloter à peu près n'importe quel zinc les yeux fermés et, si vous savez comment le réparer, j'ai un manipulateur de vortex intégré... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous inviter dans les gens de cette façon, mais je suis volontaire. Je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire ces jours prochains »._

_« John, je préfère décliner, mais je suis touchée que vous vous proposiez aussi… « spontanément ». Votre sens de l'opportunisme fait toute mon admiration »._

_« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez sexy pour vous ? Vous êtes habitué à mieux ? »_ insista-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire en ingurgitant le café brûlant pour l'impressionner.

Elle eut l'équivalent d'un soupir.

_« Si je vous réponds que oui vous allez défaillir d'excitation, rien qu'à imaginer quel genre de personne pourrait se permettre de viser plus haut que la très haute opinion que vous avez déjà de votre physique... Et si je vous réponds que non, vous serez d'une arrogance insupportable.._. _En fait, le problème n'est pas tellement votre apparence, mais bien votre état de santé. Vous n'avez aucune conscience de ce que vous faites subir à votre corps… »._

_« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que mon tortionnaire entend par là… » _rétorqua-t-il en finissant sa tasse.

_« Mhh, voyons… Privations régulières, meurtrissures récurrentes, coups et blessures pas toujours bien cicatrisés… Je vois en plus les traces et les effets de différentes addictions : alcool, drogue, tabac... Pardonnez ma franchise, mais votre corps est totalement ravagé, pour ne parler que de lui… Vous tenez uniquement grâce au petit additif miraculeux dont on trouve les traces dans votre sang et qui parvient à vous maintenir à peu près alors que vous auriez dû vous effondrer il y a déjà longtemps... Et à propos, c'est lui qui vous protège du poison de l'Arbre de Judas quand vous l'utilisez »._

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Il n'était pas sorti pendant deux jours entiers. Une bonne partie du premier, il l'avait passé à faire des analyses à l'infirmerie du bord, qui lui avaient confirmé que Clara se remettait. Elle était restée inconsciente pendant une quarantaine d'heures avant d'entrouvrir les yeux une première fois. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle allait relativement mieux, il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre dont l'environnement peut-être plus familier et moins intimidant, aurait peut-être un effet positif, au moins sur son moral.

L'envie de quitter le Tardis pour rechercher le robot le démangeait furieusement et il devait prendre sur lui. C'était un défi à son intelligence de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans le sang de ce petit escroc de John Hart pour que cela ait pu faire barrage au poison de l'Arbre de Judas. Mais Clara était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever, et son corps n'acceptait presque pas de nourriture. C'était très inquiétant car elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment sans s'alimenter.

Ronger son frein n'était pas dans sa nature. Le Docteur ne savait pas très bien attendre, et encore moins attendre en se sentant impuissant et passablement misérable.

Pour s'occuper, il avala donc dans sa propre bibliothèque et dans les archives du Tardis, toutes les informations possibles sur ce poison. Et puis sur les autres poisons. Et enfin la section des contrepoisons et antidotes... Il savait que pour sa part, consommer à nouveau la première nourriture qu'il avait ingérée après sa régénération lui avait permis de ne pas mourir tout de suite et de prolonger un peu son temps. Il s'était quand même éteint en disant à celle qui n'était pas encore River Song qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnait son geste.

Ça c'était juste avant qu'elle ne sacrifie ses propres régénérations à son profit. Les sacrifices de River étaient si nombreux. Si nombreux qu'il avait honte d'y penser.  
>Pour sauver Clara, il était prêt à faire la même chose. Il le voulait.<br>Et puis ce robot était arrivé de nulle part et avait fait cette chose totalement insensée.

Comme il avait toujours l'écaille de peau de l'androïde dans sa poche, pour se reposer de sa lente descente mentale dans le monde infernal des poisons, il avait décidé de l'étudier. Cette technologie était très intéressante et passablement novatrice. L'imitation de la peau était presque parfaite même s'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un épiderme à proprement parler. L'écaille était très fine et souple. Mais « au dos » on voyait briller du métal. Un alliage sans doute, mais sans microscope atomique pas moyen d'en savoir plus. Il se leva soudain pendant qu'il réfléchissait au problème, et alla chercher un des talkies-walkies qu'il posa près de la main de Clara en empochant l'autre. Si elle se réveillait, elle pourrait l'appeler.

Il courut jusqu'à son laboratoire scientifique, pour examiner de beaucoup plus près l'écaille. Plus il la regardait, plus elle lui semblait à la fois intrigante et familière. Sous la lunette grossissante de son matériel, il repéra un code, ou peut-être une marque. SLA ACT O. Il était très vraisemblable qu'il ne se fut agi que d'une fraction d'une chaine de caractères alphanumériques plus longue, mais il décida de lancer quand même une recherche dessus dans la base de données du Tardis. Il contempla l'écran avec espoir. Il lui fallait une piste.

Quand le talkie crachota de façon caractéristique trois fois, il sursauta. _« Docteur, je suis enfin réveillée »_ entendit-il.  
>Il quitta la pièce précipitamment.<p>

* * *

><p>En la voyant à demi assise dans son lit avec de gros oreillers dans le dos, il lui adressa un large sourire et se hâta de venir vers elle.<p>

― Où étiez-vous parti ? demanda-t-elle.

― Au labo. J'analysais un fragment de peau de robot que j'ai trouvé en suivant la piste de l'industriel numéro quatre. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

― Fatiguée et affamée. Je n'ai rien mangé la nuit dernière.

― C'était il y a deux jours. Vous étiez dans le coma, Clara, j'ai été… assez inquiet.

― Allons, allons. Vous voyez bien que je suis une solide petite Clara puisque je suis toujours là... Il ne fallait pas vous en faire autant.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit avec un air contrarié. Comment lui faire la leçon alors qu'elle avait failli mourir ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui passer un savon alors qu'il était follement heureux qu'elle s'en soit tirée au bout du compte.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose aussi insensée ? demanda-t-il sans oser la regarder.

― Quelle chose insensée ?

― Suivre cet homme !

Son visage s'anima soudain.

― Oh oui celui-là ! Docteur vous n'allez pas en revenir, je suis presque sûre que c'est précisément celui qui voulait récupérer la fameuse boîte de Engar qui était sur le vaisseau de vos amis Martha et Mickey ! Il avait un engin très bizarre au poignet qui m'a intriguée, et il a éludé quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Mais quelque chose me disait que c'était un mini bracelet Tardis. J'en ai déjà vu un. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai bien pu penser ça. Mais j'en étais… incertainement sûre ! Quand j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait être que lui et qu'il devait vous chercher, je me suis dit qu'il fallait en savoir plus sur ses intentions…

― Ses plans étaient on ne peut plus tordus, déclara froidement le Docteur. Il voulait vous échanger contre la Fontaine.

― Oui, je l'ai compris assez vite quand il a parlé de m'enlever.

Le Docteur se pinça le haut du nez et se passa lentement les mains sur la figure, puis les croisa et il dit d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder calme :

― Il vous l'a dit et vous l'avez suivi quand même !... Clara, ce que j'aime chez vous, c'est que vous êtes vraiment intelligente et que vous avez beaucoup de bon sens mais là… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

― Etre stupide ne faisait pas partie du plan, je vous assure. Il avait avoué qu'il n'avait pu entrer dans l'hôtel qu'avec de grosses difficultés, probablement parce qu'il était accompagné, et que sans moi, il ne pourrait pas y revenir. Je comptais lui fausser compagnie dès qu'il m'aurait dévoilé son plan machiavélique et retourner à l'intérieur en demandant au physionomiste de le bloquer quoi qu'il arrive. Les méchants aiment toujours étaler la somptuosité de leurs plans aux yeux de leurs pauvres victimes… non ? Ça marche toujours.

― Ok, ça je peux le comprendre… mais pourquoi avoir accepté de boire avec lui ?

― Ah, on vous a mal informé. _Lui_ il a bu, mais pas moi...

― Vous avez forcément mangé quelque chose, sinon comment vous aurait-il empoisonnée ?

Clara se troubla. Empoisonnée ? Elle fit soudain le lien avec le mot « coma » qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt, ainsi que les mots « assez inquiet » qui devaient signifier pour lui « complètement paniqué »…

Et puis elle repensa à l'étrange baiser. Le poison s'était-il transmis par contact dermique ? Il lui avait dit qu'il avait 'envie de l'embrasser'. Cet homme prévenait-il toujours de ce qu'il comptait faire aussi honnêtement et aussi sournoisement à la fois ? Ce devait être un jeu pour lui d'énoncer des vérités qui n'en étaient pas vraiment... Elle dit seulement avec embarras :

― Je suis désolée… Je pensais seulement qu'il voulait me prendre en otage. Ce qui n'aurait servi à rien d'ailleurs puisque _jamais_ vous ne lui auriez donné ce qu'il réclamait... Je n'ai pas perçu un seul instant qu'il avait l'intention de me supprimer si les choses ne tournaient pas comme il le voulait.

Le Docteur se remit debout et marcha nerveusement à côté du lit, de long en large.

― Clara, mes ennemis sont dangereux. Vous êtes une bonne personne et vous ne v…

― Stop ! l'interrompit-elle. Je sais cela. Je vous dis que je n'ai pas vu dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me tuer, sinon je ne serais pas restée assez longtemps pour lui donner la moindre chance d'essayer. Pour tout dire, je le trouvais… très ennuyeux. Un dragueur vraiment pitoyable. Il essayait de me faire parler et je n'ai rien lâché. J'étais sûre qu'il ne savait pas que vous étiez le Docteur. Il vous prenait pour mon père ou encore… un vieux client.

Le Docteur s'arrêta de marcher et haussa un sourcil rien moins que choqué. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de « vieux » ou de « client ». Elle eut un faible sourire.

― On ne peut pas en vouloir aux gens de manquer d'imagination.

― Clara ! Il vous a trompée sur toute la ligne ! Quand je suis arrivé et que je vous ai vus tous les deux… Il vous tenait blottie contre lui et il faisait la conversation tout tranquillement comme si vous n'étiez pas en train de sombrer dans le coma… Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, le temps que nous perdions… Il savait parfaitement qui j'étais et que c'était moi qui lui avais pris la Fontaine. Et s'il vous a empoisonnée c'était parce qu'il avait prévu le fait que je me montrerai réticent à la lui donner. Ce n'était pas seulement vous contre la boîte, c'était _votre vie_ contre cette maudite boîte ! Ce sombre crétin vous a administré le plus violent poison que je connaisse, un poison terrifiant car il ne laisse aucune chance de survie. Mais lui, il était persuadé d'avoir un antidote ! Il ne croyait pas qu'il vous tuerait. Simplement parce qu'il est trop stupide pour s'informer de ce qu'il fait et des conséquences de ses actes ! Comment songer un seul instant à laisser la Fontaine dans les mains d'un individu pareil ?

Soudain alarmée, Clara crispa ses poings sur les draps en les ramenant vers sa bouche.

― Docteur, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait quelque chose d'inconsidéré pour me sauver ! Avez-vous toujours la boîte ?

― Evidemment ! répondit-il avec un geste de colère.

Mais loin de la calmer, elle se figea alors avec un air encore plus terrifié.

― Docteur, hocqueta-t-elle soudain d'une voix blanche avec des larmes dans les yeux qu'elle retenait à grand peine, avez-vous… _ouvert_ la boîte ? Pour… moi ?

Il la regarda la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le ciel lui tomba sur la tête à cet instant en comprenant ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer. Ouvert la Fontaine ?  
>Il vint s'asseoir aussitôt plus près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.<p>

― Oh non ! Non ! Ma chère enfant ! Non ! Pas du tout.

― Mais alors ? Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ? souffla-t-elle.

Il la serra gentiment contre lui en la berçant quelques instants pour qu'elle se calme, une main caressant ses cheveux. Et puis il soupira.

― Oh que j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire : Clara, Clara, je suis le Docteur, vous me connaissez, une minute avant c'est l'enfer, et une minute après : j'ai toujours la boîte, elle est toujours éteinte, cet imbécile d'Agent du Temps n'a plus de manipulateur de vortex et je vous ai sauvé la vie en faisant un miracle avec une allumette et deux bouts de ficelle…

Contre son beau veston tout neuf qu'elle était en train de tremper de larmes de soulagement et de mascara fondu, elle eut un petit sourire et marmonna :

― Vu d'ici, on dirait que c'est pourtant bien ce qui s'est passé…

― Oui je sais, dit-il en continuant à la bercer. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le miracle. Et je suis… mortellement blessé dans mon orgueil de ne pas vous avoir sauvée proprement comme je le voulais. C'est à quelqu'un d'autre que vous devez la vie.

― Et vous comptez laver cet affront fait à votre honneur par un duel ?

― Mmh, un peu de sarcasme, vous allez mieux… se réjouit-il avec son humour froid démenti par son regard heureux. Mais si je retrouve cet individu un jour, je vais lui démonter sa sale petite tête perverse et lui passer l'envie vous…

― Docteur, vous êtes pacifiste, le morigéna-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour essuyer ses yeux.

― C'est un fait. Mais s'il me cherche, il va me trouver. Il ne peut pas jouer impunément avec la vie de mes amis et penser qu'il va s'en tirer sans encombre, c'est une question de principe. La bonté n'exclut pas le discernement !

Il se leva et ajouta.

― Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher un petit quelque chose à manger.

― Et bien, heureusement que je ne vous ai pas dit qu'il m'a embrassée en plus… Vous lui auriez fait sauter les dents une par une…

Il ne se retourna pas et continua tout droit vers la sortie.

― Définitivement, vous allez mieux… Mais je ne vous crois pas. S'il avait fait ça, il aurait certainement pris un furieux coup de genou et fini avec une voix de fausset !


	5. C5 : Room service

**CHAPITRE V**

RIVER SONG

Elle avait fini par parvenir à regagner la petite chambre de la chanteuse mais ça n'avait pas été facile. Pour cela, elle avait dû déployer une tactique de sauts de puce en utilisant les contacts fortuits, même les plus légers entre les gens, pour passer de l'un à l'autre. Chez les sujets les plus réceptifs, elle pouvait les piloter ou les conduire à se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle voulait aller.

En marge de cela, l'expérience faite avec John avait été différente et fort instructive sur le plan pratique, parce que jusque là elle se contentait de diriger les personnes depuis leur inconscient. Or comme elle se faisait discrète, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là. Avec certains cobayes, comme la chanteuse, elle trouvait le moyen d'endormir leur personnalité pour prendre le contrôle. Ils se « réveillaient » dès qu'elle les quittait, n'ayant qu'une conscience très confuse de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant un court laps de temps. C'était incroyable le nombre d'entre eux qui l'acceptaient spontanément en se disant seulement qu'ils étaient distraits ou un peu fatigués.

John, lui, avait su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et jamais il ne saurait combien il avait été proche de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle par sa résistance et sa volonté. Et puis c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle « parlait » de cette façon à un hôte conscient.  
>Cette expérience était troublante. A la fois parce qu'elle lui semblait très naturelle mais aussi parce qu'elle était terrifiante. Elle ne s'était jamais cachée d'aimer le pouvoir, probablement en raison de l'éducation biaisée qu'elle avait reçue et de ce qui lui avait été imposé par Mme Kovarian. Entre rapports de force et manipulation, elle compensait en intimidation et en séduction ce qui lui manquait en force brute.<p>

Mais ce pouvoir qu'elle avait eu sur lui !… Elle voyait trop bien comment il pouvait être essentiellement corrupteur. Elle pouvait le tuer rien qu'en visualisant qu'elle serrait son cœur dans son poing. Ou l'empêcher de respirer. Ou simplement lui faire _oublier_ qu'il devait respirer… Elle pouvait tout.

Lorsqu'on est en vie, on n'est pas conscient de tout ce qui se passe au niveau de sa biochimie, des muscles, des organes, car tout ceci se déroule à l'arrière-plan de la conscience. A présent, lorsqu'elle était dans des hôtes, elle était en permanence criblée d'informations sur la machine physique… D'où cela provenait-il ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre explication plus plausible que cela : son transfert dans un ordinateur avait dû altérer ou changer quelque chose dans sa lecture des perceptions sensorielles de ses hôtes. Et puis, elle accédait aussi aux pensées qu'elle entendait en résonnance.

Elle s'interdisait pourtant de faire la moindre incursion dans leurs souvenirs et plaçait très facilement de strictes limites sur leurs émotions. Elle ne voulait pas que cela devienne « personnel » ou nouer des liens avec eux mais juste savoir que ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle se servait d'eux, temporairement. Pas pour voler leur vie mais pour retrouver la sienne.

.°.

Dans cette belle et simple ligne de conduite, Hart s'était pourtant mis en travers de son chemin. Il lui avait permis de comprendre que si elle le voulait, rien ne l'empêchait de tout connaître de ce que les gens ressentaient ou de lire aussi bien leurs souvenirs aussi clairement qu'elle voyait les cicatrices dans leur corps. Elle s'y refusait cependant par peur de perdre sa propre identité. Car alors qu'elle n'avait déjà plus de corps, que resterait-il d'elle si elle se retrouvait à éprouver les sentiments des autres et à revivre leurs souvenirs comme les siens ?

Alors que ce qu'il fallait bien appeler la « possession » était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, elle était malgré tout déterminée à trouver une autre solution. Le clonage aurait été parfait. Mais où allait-elle trouver maintenant une cellule viable de celle qui avait été River Song ? Elle ne voyageait plus dans le Temps depuis qu'elle était coincée à la Bibliothèque. Autrement un simple saut chez ses parents lui aurait permis de trouver au bon moment un cheveu sur un peigne, ou une vieille brosse à dents.

Hors du clonage, il ne restait qu'une seule autre option envisageable : le support synthétique d'un androïde. Séduisante sur le papier, l'idée comportait deux obstacles. D'abord, l'aspect des androïdes n'était pas encore vraiment au point : ils ne pouvaient pas passer pour humains. Ensuite même si la technologie était appelée à progresser, elle ne le ferait pas aussi rapidement que son impatience le désirait.

La solution parfaite qui la faisait rêver, elle l'avait su immédiatement, cela aurait été de disposer de cette rare et merveilleuse machine qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de connaître sous le nom de Teselecta. Ce n'était pas un simple robot mais tout un vaisseau ! Un androïde ultime et excessivement crédible. Elle-même s'y était laissée prendre.

Problème : le Teselecta ne serait pas mis au point avant cinquante ou cent ans. Elle avait probablement l'éternité devant elle dans la Bibliothèque, mais ces années lui semblaient trop longues. Aussi était-elle prête à se contenter avec bonheur d'une préversion, d'un prototype moins abouti que le « véhicule de justice » qu'elle avait connu. Même s'il avait probablement été conçu comme un projet secret, elle pensait qu'une préversion serait plus facile à dérober pour son propre compte… Elle n'envisageait pas un instant de s'arroger le modèle définitif de dernière génération car il avait un rôle trop précis dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur pour qu'il puisse disparaître…

Depuis le jour où le Tardis l'avait appelée et lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait sortir d'une part et qu'elle pouvait fusionner avec des personnes d'autre part, elle brûlait de partir et s'était mise au travail. Entre les tests empiriques sur les visiteurs de la Bibliothèque et quelques essais sur des robots jouets emmenés par des enfants, elle avait acquis la certitude que c'était possible, mais qu'elle devrait trimer dur. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur : elle n'avait vraiment rien à perdre.

La technologie qu'elle convoitait n'étant pas mûre, elle avait résolu qu'il ne lui restait qu'à devenir une experte en ingénierie bio mécanique, en robotique, prothèses bio-quelque chose et en tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à stimuler la recherche et faire advenir l'apparition de prototypes viables. Elle pouvait le faire par la recherche, mais elle pouvait aussi le faire par l'investissement. Sans remettre en cause son intelligence, cela lui semblait aussi plus rapide.

Car aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, même morte, elle gagnait de l'argent... En tant que Professeur Song pour ses recherches et publications et en tant qu'écrivain car elle publiait sur différents mondes et à différentes époques. Quand elle en aurait assez mis de côté, elle pourrait racheter l'entreprise et les brevets les plus prometteurs. C'était son meilleur plan à l'heure actuelle et compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir jusqu'à récemment, cela lui semblait farouchement excitant.

* * *

><p>AMY-LEIGH WATTS<p>

La jeune chanteuse s'apprêtait à plier bagages pour se rendre sur une autre tournée de chant. River commençait à se retirer dans son inconscient afin de la laisser préparer ses valises et son voyage. Elle pouvait se contraindre à se faire infiniment petite, et toute compactée dans un recoin pas plus gros qu'un petit pois, qu'elle comparait à une sorte de sommeil pour elle. Elle n'y gardait qu'un tout petit grain d'elle-même qui lui servirait de guide pour revenir, comme un marque-page dans un livre, et elle parvenait dieu savait comment, à se retransférer vers la Bibliothèque. C'était un processus un peu lent toutefois.  
>Alors, les pensées de son hôtesse refaisaient peu à peu surface. Son humeur et sa peur. Son mécontentement de la mésaventure qu'elle avait connue. L'intention qu'elle avait de ne pas faire une bonne publicité à cet endroit…<p>

Elle allait et venait de l'armoire à la valise en posant soigneusement ses robes de scène, sa petite mallette de maquillage, une boite avec quelques bijoux. Elle ne gagnait presque rien et sa seule joie était de chanter dans de belles robes. River savait que lorsqu'elle était sur scène, tout le monde la voyait comme une créature rare et exceptionnelle, une artiste, et qu'elle aimait beaucoup cela. C'était très différent de ce qu'était River dont les souvenirs et l'expérience étaient infiniment plus denses et capiteux.

On frappa à sa porte et elle alla ouvrir. Le directeur de l'hôtel, visiblement embarrassé, se tenait dans le couloir accompagné de cet homme bizarre, le médecin, qui lui avait fait la prise de sang.

― Mademoiselle Watts, je suis vraiment confus, commença le directeur avec un air ennuyé. Ce gentleman qui est là m'a confirmé qu'il y avait bien eu une sorte de malversation à votre endroit, comme le soulignent vos analyses, n'est-ce pas Docteur ?

Aux tréfonds de la jeune chanteuse, l'esprit de River tressaillit en entendant le mot « Docteur ».

― C'est malheureusement indéniable, mentit effrontément le Docteur. Une substance légèrement anesthésiante a été ajoutée à votre boisson, causant une perte légère de mémoire et de la désorientation… Monsieur le Directeur a convenu que c'était regrettable.

Le Docteur le regarda d'un coup d'œil appuyé, attendant manifestement qu'il enchaîne.

― Oui, oui vraiment très regrettable… D'autant que le public a été positivement charmé par vos chansons et j'ai déjà reçu des demandes d'amateurs qui voudraient connaître vos prochaines dates…

― Je suis navrée, dit-elle en secouant la tête une fois, mais j'ai pris d'autres dispositions, je suis attendue dans quelques jours sur l'autre continent, et puis sur la station orbitale ensuite. Après j'ai un gala sur une autre planète de votre système et…

― C'est normal, ponctua le Docteur, vous êtes si talentueuse… vous êtes forcément très demandée.

Elle inclina la tête gracieusement mais sans répondre, tandis que le directeur poursuivait en transpirant un peu.

― Je conçois que ce malheureux incident ternit gravement l'image de notre établissement auprès d'une personnalité telle que vous et… je souhaiterais donc vous offrir en compensation, notre plus belle suite pour cette nuit, tous frais payés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait certes très envie de partir… mais là, c'était inespéré. Un simple coup d'œil à la chambre qu'on lui avait consentie pour ces quelques jours suffisait pour la convaincre.

― Je m'apprêtais à passer à la comptabilité pour toucher mon cachet et mes affaires sont prêtes… dit-elle prudemment.

― Justement ! rebondit le directeur faussement jovial, c'est d'autant plus facile de les faire porter dans votre nouvelle suite immédiatement ! Acceptez, je vous en prie. Vous n'aurez bien sûr pas à chanter ce soir, simplement à profiter du séjour…

Elle accepta.  
>Ainsi que l'offre du directeur de la conduire lui-même jusqu'à sa nouvelle suite.<br>Elle était consciente que ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais, et avait toutes les chances de ne jamais se reproduire, ou en tous cas pas sans de déplaisantes contreparties.

Le Docteur jeta un œil dans la pièce minuscule qu'elle avait occupé toute la semaine. Il restait un livre sur le chevet. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il concernait les circuits quantiques. Il souleva un sourcil et le prit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. De ses grandes jambes, il rattrapa vite les deux autres.

― Mademoiselle, vous oubliez votre livre !

Elle se retourna avec surprise, et regarda l'ouvrage qu'il lui tendait. River, qui avait suspendu son rapatriement, vint instantanément à la rescousse.

― Ah, fit-elle en le prenant, oui merci ! Un remède miracle contre les insomnies. Deux pages de ce truc et je m'endors aussitôt !

Elle sourit et se retourna vers le directeur à qui elle tendit son bras. Il reprit sa marche et son discours mielleux. Dans son dos, elle sentait confusément le regard du vieil homme peser sur elle et en frissonna. Elle ne serait pas fâchée de quitter cet endroit bizarre au plus vite.

.°.

Sa nouvelle chambre ressemblait un peu à celle de ce Quentin Cormack, elle devait donc être affreusement hors de prix. Elle ôta ses chaussures pour fouler pieds nus l'épaisse moquette de laine moelleuse à souhait. L'espace était gigantesque. Il y avait un vaste lit aux draps de satin chocolat qui croulait sous des coussins pourpres, violets et or. Des meubles de bois précieux laqués qui brillaient comme des miroirs, un grand sofa noir un peu plus loin avec quelques petits fauteuils autour. La baie vitrée faisait presque la moitié de la pièce et on y voyait toute la ville et la splendeur du ciel mauve, avec un seul des trois satellites déjà levé. Une très grosse étoile scintillait violemment tout à côté. Les lumières des immeubles brillaient et créaient un décor semi nocturne enchanteur. Elle voulut voir aussi la salle de bains et sa robinetterie dorée à l'or fin, l'immense et sensuelle vasque de la baignoire où une eau déjà tirée à la bonne température, attendait manifestement qu'elle s'y délasse des rigueurs involontaires de sa journée… De délicats petits pétales roses y flottaient comme s'ils venaient d'être déposés.  
>Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui soufflait « Vas-y tu l'as bien mérité ».<p>

Avec une joie enfantine, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau parfumée où elle s'étira avec un peu de gourmandise. Une note de joie jaillit de sa gorge et elle chanta. C'était avec un très grand bonheur qu'elle envisageait de n'être ce soir qu'une chanteuse de salle de bains, flottant en suspension la tête tournée vers le plafond qui reflétait la voûte céleste extérieure. Une détente parfaite.

Plus tard, elle avait dîné d'une légère collation, directement montée dans sa chambre, car elle mangeait toujours comme un oiseau. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu répéter sans problème et que les murs n'auraient pas laissé passer un son qui dérangeât les voisins, mais elle considérait que ce soir c'était relâche, et qu'il fallait seulement profiter de cette chance. Aussi avait-elle simplement écouté de la musique avant de s'endormir au son des notes très douces d'une mélodie minimaliste.

* * *

><p>RIVER SONG<p>

River l'avait laissée s'endormir de la façon la plus naturelle, et avait pris seulement ensuite le relais. Elle voulait prendre quelques heures pour étudier un peu le livre que le Seigneur du Temps avait eu la bonté de lui rapporter… C'était une chance qu'elle ait été retirée tout au fond de la chanteuse à ce moment-là. Revoir le Docteur, et ses yeux maintenant si clairs et si scrutateurs… elle n'y était pas vraiment prête deux fois dans la même journée. Miss Watts l'avait bien protégée car il n'était rien ni personne pour elle. Il ne signifiait rien. C'était juste un vieil homme. Mais River, elle, savait que c'était certainement lui qui était derrière la repentance du directeur de l'hôtel et l'attribution miraculeuse de cette somptueuse chambre… Elle était bien placée pour savoir que Miss Watts était en parfaite santé et que son sang ne contenait aucune drogue.

Il était là, à la regarder pendant que le directeur de l'hôtel s'empêtrait dans ses excuses, inconscient de celle qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais elle savait qu'il était bourré d'intuition. Que sa présence ici signifiait qu'il flairait quelque chose. Et qu'il fallait qu'elle quitte cette planète avant qu'il n'en découvre davantage. Avant qu'il n'essaie de l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet.

Le Docteur était toujours prêt à rectifier tout ce qui allait de travers dans l'univers. Vraiment. Mais quand il était question d'elle, il se montrait singulièrement circonspect et rarement trop pressé...

Avait-il cherché à la revoir depuis la dernière fois ? Non. Pas plus qu'avant. Avait-il cherché à savoir si elle allait bien ? Même pas. Avait-il répondu à ses tentatives de contact précédentes qui lui avaient demandé des trésors d'ingéniosité ? En aucune façon.  
>Avec amertume, elle se dit qu'il considérait peut-être que leur mariage invraisemblable, contracté dans une poche de temps éphémère, n'était fait pour durer que<em> jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare<em>. Entre temps, elle était morte. Et lui, avait changé d'incarnation.

Peut-être ne se sentait-il plus tenu par les promesses faites par le jeune vieux fou qu'était son précédent moi ? Peut-être que les pièges de sa séduction mature ne prenaient plus sur le nouveau Docteur qui préférait définitivement voir briller les yeux des très jeunes femmes, comme Miss Watts, comme Clara, comme avant elles, ceux de propre mère Amy ?… Et peut-être aussi qu'elle avait usé sa patience par son caractère indépendant et qu'il ne l'aimait tout simplement plus…

.°.

Des coups discrets frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions douces-amères. Elle enfila un peignoir doux qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bains et alla jusqu'à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade parce que cette chose _stupide_ qu'était le cœur, pensait _stupidement_ que ça pouvait être lui, rien que parce qu'elle y pensait à cette minute. Elle répondit :

― Oui ?

― Room service, murmura une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Elle ouvrit. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, elle vit John Hart lui adresser un sourire ravageur.

Bigre. Il était tenace. Mais comment diable avait-il pu la retrouver aussi vite ? C'était presque inconcevable… Elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout « retrouvée » et qu'il cherchait seulement un lit pour la nuit. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir…

Question : pouvait-elle interpréter Miss Watts de façon convaincante ? Mais surtout devait-elle le faire ? Après la journée que la petite avait eue, est-ce qu'il ne valait pas mieux éviter de laisser tourner autour d'elle un type de ce genre, qui se délectait des proies faciles ? River avait pitié d'elle, rien que d'imaginer sa tête si elle le trouvait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience…  
>Elle coupa la poire en deux. Elle serait juste elle-même et rien de mieux que le répondeur de la jeune femme, en son absence.<p>

― Et bien, dit-elle enfin, vous aviez un message ?

Il fit mine de se redresser et de se tenir plus convenablement, debout les bras le long du corps.

― Oui... Le Directeur de notre établissement vous fait dire que si vous souhaitiez souper à sa table ce soir, vous étiez évidemment la bienvenue.

― Remerciez-le de ma part, mais j'ai déjà dîné tout à l'heure. Je souhaite juste me reposer maintenant. Merci.

Sur un sourire machinal, elle commença à refermer la porte.

― Un instant encore Miss Watts, ajouta-t-il en avançant juste d'un pas pour gêner la fermeture. Je suis chargé de vous dire également que je suis à votre service pour le restant de la soirée. Le Directeur m'a bien spécifié de prendre en grande considération la moindre de vos demandes et de vous faire porter tout ce que vous pourriez désirer… Du vin, une autre corbeille de fruits, des couvertures supplémentaires, ou… un de ces massages très relaxants qui sont prisés de ce côté du continent… dit-il avec un sourire bref mais assez direct pour dissiper l'ambiguïté polie de la formule.

« Petit malin » apprécia River en se gardant bien de sourire.

― J'ai bien compris l'idée, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez _donc_ considérer que vous avez votre soirée. Je n'ai besoin de rien du tout, sauf de me reposer car je me lève tôt demain pour prendre un vol de bonne heure. Vous pouvez disposer.

River refermait la porte mais il se faufila néanmoins à l'intérieur de la chambre, en s'adossant juste à côté de l'entrée, contre le mur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire embarrassé.

― Miss Watts, je vous remercie mais… je ne sais pas très bien comment formuler cela… si vous me congédiez dès maintenant le responsable du personnel pourra considérer que je vous ai contrariée… et que j'ai donc très mal fait le travail qu'on attendait de moi. Je pourrais être renvoyé, vous comprenez ?

River appréciait la prestation : forcer le passage et maintenant tabler sur la culpabilisation. Il n'était pas mauvais finalement. Elle joua l'innocence :

― Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je dirai bien au Directeur que vous avez été parfait et ainsi il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux…

Il lui lança un regard plein de désespoir et de sa main droite maintint la porte fermée alors qu'elle essayait de l'ouvrir.

― Une heure et demie ? plaida-t-il. S'il vous plaît…

Elle fit la moue.

― Trente-cinq minutes, rétorqua-t-elle impitoyablement, si vous mettez dans un coin et que je ne vous entends pas.

― Montez à soixante et vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira…

Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Elle le toisa d'un air renfrogné.

― Tout sauf vous demander de sortir et de me ficher la paix, apparemment…

― Tout sauf ça, en effet, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire dont il ne sut pas complètement masquer le triomphe.

Elle le considéra un instant, pas bien sûre que ce soit très malin. Il avait le souffle juste un peu trop court et ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que les mauvais garçons aient l'air toujours aussi séduisants ? Elle soupira.

― Oh ne faites pas cette tête, on n'y croit pas une seule minute… C'est d'accord, mais ça me perdra. Allez-vous coller là-bas sur ce canapé, maugréa-t-elle en agitant le bras dans sa direction. Et surtout… silence !

― Bien madame.

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller s'installer au bureau avec le livre sur le machin quantique. Une heure, elle devait pouvoir tenir, en se concentrant et en prenant des notes...  
>Elle sortit quelques feuilles dans le set de correspondance à disposition des clients et attrapa un crayon. Le but était de commencer à se familiariser avec des notions, ne serait-ce que pour faire semblant d'impressionner un ou deux industriels ou chercheurs, pour commencer. Il faudrait qu'elle approfondisse toutes ces questions dans un second temps une fois revenue à la Bibliothèque de façon plus permanente. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas monopoliser Miss Watts trop longtemps où elle finirait par se douter de quelque chose.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait John faire quelque chose mais elle décida de l'ignorer délibérément. Si elle le regardait, ce serait fichu, elle allait lui parler. Mais il avait retiré ses chaussures, ôté sa veste, défait le nœud papillon qu'il portait, et il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise… Elle n'y tint plus.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai dit de vous tenir tranquille !

― Quatre ou cinq boutons ? Selon vous ?

― Quatre ou cinq boutons… de quoi ?

― Ouverts !... Je peaufine la mise en scène...

― _Pourquoi diable _?

― Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Ils pourraient très bien envoyer une soubrette pour vérifier sous un prétexte quelconque… Mais si je vais leur ouvrir dans cette tenue, alors tout ira bien… Alors quatre ou cinq ?

― En ce qui me concerne, ça n'a strictement aucune importance, du moment que vous la gardez sur le dos.

Le visage de John s'éclaira alors un sourire radieux indiquant qu'il trouvait l'idée brillante.

― Ah vous avez raison, je devrais même carrément l'enlever, ça serait nettement plus crédible…

Elle ragea intérieurement. Ah non, ce n'était pas un débutant._ Faire en sorte que l'autre croie que l'idée vienne de lui…_ Il avait des notions évidentes.

― Il n'est _pas question_ que vous paradiez torse nu devant moi.

Il leva un sourcil goguenard, gardant sa chemise qu'il avait pour le coup entièrement déboutonnée. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le grand canapé noir.

― Moi je _parade_ ? commenta-t-il avec un air qui lui donna envie de lui coller des claques. Quel choix de mot intéressant, Miss Watts… compte tenu de ce que vous portez.

Elle pencha la tête et vit que son peignoir soyeux s'était ouvert sur sa chemise de nuit fine et un peu transparente, une manche glissée révélait son épaule nue, ainsi que ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse parce qu'elle les avait croisées en s'asseyant au bureau pour lire.

On frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois sur ces entrefaites. Elle se dressa d'un bond furieux en rajustant soigneusement le peignoir.

― Laissez j'y vais, ordonna-t-elle. C'est le défilé, ce soir, ma parole !

Elle ouvrit la porte pout découvrir une femme de chambre avec des serviettes et un sèche-cheveux posé au sommet de la pile. Elle les lui prit des mains avec un merci gracieux et referma la porte en la claquant brutalement. Pour aller les déposer dans la salle de bains, elle passa avec hauteur devant John qui la suivait de là où il était, avec un œil intéressé et amusé.

C'était un arnaqueur. Il faisait simplement ce qu'il disait parce qu'il devait aimer pouvoir se dire que ses victimes étaient prévenues. '_Ils pourraient envoyer une soubrette_', avait-il dit. Mais à dix contre un, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait soudoyée pour venir renforcer sa couverture créée de toutes pièces…

En revenant dans la pièce principale, elle vit qu'il avait déserté le sofa pour s'allonger sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude. _Oh non,_ se dit-elle, _ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça._

― La vue sur Rusha est bien meilleure d'ici, observa-t-il en se tournant vers la baie où le ciel était à présent d'un violet brun profond. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas la partager un petit instant ? Portabellion est levée.

― Parce que j'ai du travail. Mais si vous êtes fatigué, dormez un peu. Le matelas a l'air excellent. Je vous réveillerai quand je voudrai la place.

― Venez-là s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il.

A sa surprise, elle s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres fines. _Toujours faire croire à l'autre que l'idée venait de lui…_

― Faudra-t-il que je vous borde en plus ? dit-elle d'un ton charmeur qui ne devait plus rien à Miss Watts.

Il lui balança un regard troublé et plein de désir qui la fit hésiter. Il prit sa main, la forçant de fait à s'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit et la posa sur sa poitrine.

― Refaites-le, dit-il seulement.

Elle retira sa main aussitôt et se leva.

― Refaire quoi ?

― Je crois que vous le savez très bien. Vous vous êtes caché ici en pensant que ce serait le dernier endroit où je viendrai vous débusquer. Dans une femme. Mais votre dureté vous trahit. Une femme ne se comporterait pas comme vous le faites.

Il sourit, manifestement très content de lui.

― Je sais que c'est _vous _qui êtes là, ajouta-t-il.

Il reprit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement comme pour l'encourager. Mais elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en repensant à son lipstick mortel et, comme s'il avait compris, il secoua la tête.

― Ne craignez rien, je suis clean.

Elle hésita car son regard sur elle était brûlant. Des regards brûlants, elle en avait connu. D'ordinaire, ils ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, c'était juste un signal pour elle. Mais son regard à lui avait quelque chose de vraiment désespéré.

― Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-elle en abandonnant l'idée même de continuer à se faire passer pour la jeune femme.

― Vous mentez, vous ne _voulez_ pas seulement.

― C'est trop dangereux. Vous pourriez mourir.

― Personne ne me regrettera ! Et ce serait une mort merveilleuse… dit-il d'une voix plus basse. Et puis comme ça, je me tiendrai enfin tranquille, souligna-t-il malicieusement.

― Ah, c'est vrai. Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse…

― Allons, qui que vous soyez, revenez en moi ! Il se passera ce qu'il se passera. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose !

Très mélodramatiquement, il tendit sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. C'était vraiment une très jolie fripouille. Pas de chance qu'elle soit aujourd'hui une morte respectable. Elle contempla ses pommettes de fauve et la ligne nette de ses mâchoires rasées de près, l'arc du cou, et les deltoïdes bien dessinés… Encore encagé dans l'écrin blanc de la chemise, son torse avait plusieurs cicatrices, pas de ventre, il était vraiment…

― Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait.

― Je contemple votre numéro…

― Contemplez moins et agissez plus,_ s'il vous plait_.

― Je ne suis pas _facile_… répondit-elle en se croisant les bras.

Il poussa un long soupir plaintif et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

― C'est rien de le dire… commenta-t-il avec un peu de dépit. Vous vouliez quoi ? Des préliminaires peut-être ? Ça n'a pas tellement eu l'air d'être votre genre…

Elle plissa les yeux sous l'affront.

― Ah mais en fait, vous _connaissiez_ le mot…

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire et puis il tendit la main vers elle.

― Arrêtez ce jeu et venez là. Je sais que vous devez me toucher pour faire votre petit tour de magie… Faites-le et vous saurez en un instant comment j'ai fait pour vous retrouver. N'êtes-vous pas curieux ? Un tout petit peu ?

― Mon cher John, répondit-elle sans le regarder, il y a deux types de femmes sur lesquels un être au charme aussi vénéneux que le vôtre peut faire de l'effet. Les curieuses et celles qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Clara était curieuse, voyez où ça l'a conduite !

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, toute trace d'amusement et de séduction soudain envolées. Elle en fut touchée malgré elle, bien qu'il soit plus prudent de penser qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie là encore.

― Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, dit-il. Je l'aimais bien.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il insista.

― C'est vrai !

Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir lui dire à ce stade que Clara avait survécu et quel rôle il y avait joué.  
>Pourtant, elle s'assit silencieusement près de lui et posa sa main sur son cœur qu'elle sentit battre à tout rompre. Elle libéra un peu d'endorphines pour faire bonne mesure et le sentit se détendre, la crispation des muscles se relâcher. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne.<p>

― Partagez ce que je ressens, enjoignit-il. Soyez… avec moi.

― Je ne peux pas lâcher Miss Watts, refusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire surpris. Si je fusionne avec vous, elle se réveillera et se mettra à hurler… Et croyez-moi, avec la voix qu'elle a, tout le bénéfice de ce que je fais maintenant sera totalement perdu…

Et sans prévenir, elle plaça ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, et se pencha sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. En réponse, elle le sentit frissonner légèrement et chercher à l'attirer plus près. Du bout de ses doigts, appuya légèrement sur ses tempes et transmit l'ordre au cerveau. Boum ! Il s'endormit d'un coup.

Et voilà le travail. Elle serait tranquille pendant un bon moment…

.°.

Elle imaginait bien qu'il pouvait être du genre à ne dormir que d'un œil, toujours sur le qui-vive. Selon ses estimations, il devait avoir plus de quarante ans, mais ainsi abandonné au sommeil profond où elle l'avait plongé, il faisait plus jeune. Peut-être l'était-il vraiment et qu'il avait simplement pris trop de mauvais coups…

Tant qu'il était là, immobile et inoffensif, elle se demanda si ce serait vraiment très mal d'en profiter pour faire un petit test. C'était sa première vraie grande sortie hors et loin de la Bibliothèque, ses premiers essais grandeur nature avec des hôtes humains et avec des androïdes et le temps qu'elle s'était accordé finissait bientôt… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre par l'expérience directe n'en était que plus précieux pour elle… Elle supposait aussi que la phrase « Vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira » valait aussi pour un consentement.

Elle réchauffa un peu ses mains en soufflant dessus et elle les posa à plat sur sa poitrine. Elle secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour chasser de son esprit les pensées qui lui venaient et la boule qu'elle avait au ventre, mécontente de constater qu'elle était manifestement attirée, puis entreprit de scanner ses cicatrices apparentes avec sa vision interne.

Elle voulait essayer de voir si elle pouvait en réparer certaines car elle pressentait qu'elle pouvait le faire, même « de l'extérieur ». Elle en avait eu l'intuition un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait investi complètement et qu'il était inconscient. Pour cet essai, elle résolut de se contenter de choses faciles : les contusions, des blocages, les vieilles blessures dont l'énergie était encore nouée...  
>En quelques secondes à peine, elle vit les bleus prendre une couleur plus pâle, les griffures se refermer et les cicatrices où la peau s'était un peu bourrelée s'aplatir un peu… Cela l'enthousiasma véritablement. C'était donc faisable !<p>

Le _comment_ était toujours un mystère. Elle préféra penser que peut-être, les informations sur la régénération des Seigneurs du Temps étaient dans sa mémoire puisqu'elle était née avec, et qu'elle pouvait les rappeler, s'en servir intuitivement d'une autre façon. Elle se sentit merveilleusement heureuse de cela. Puis contemplant son œuvre, satisfaite, elle murmura :

― Bonne nuit, John.

Puis elle se leva et retourna à son bureau. Elle baissa la luminosité générale et alluma une petite lampe, avant d'ouvrir son livre au premier chapitre.


	6. C6 : Hold me thrill me kiss me kill me

**CHAPITRE VI - Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me**

JOHN HART

Il avait d'abord été réveillé par un cauchemar. Un rêve angoissant où Jack le poignardait avec un sourire narquois et l'abandonnait au milieu de nulle part, en le laissant tranquillement se vider de son sang.  
>En ouvrant les yeux brusquement dans le noir, il s'était d'abord demandé où il était. A son côté, un corps chaud et gracile tout aussi habillé que lui, reposait sur les draps… La mémoire lui était alors revenue d'un coup : Velquesh, Rusha, la suite royale du palace Vegas Highlight, Miss Watts et… l'être fascinant qui n'avait pas de nom…<p>

Quand il s'était retrouvé seul au bar la veille, brutalement déserté par l'enivrante et électrisante présence de son « invité », le sentiment de vide et de solitude avait été violent. Certes, il s'était assez naturellement et spontanément rebellé contre l'intrusion qu'il avait subie, mais la vérité vraie, c'était que c'était physiquement très agréable, passée la première surprise. Comme une sorte de vibration lente, un bourdonnement, une effervescence qui chatouillait la peau. Sans parler de la conversation de l'intrus... Ce dialogue muet, intime et direct qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir parler à sa propre âme, ou en tous cas, à quelqu'un qui comptait.

Et il s'en était d'autant mieux rendu compte, lorsque tout cela avait disparu d'un seul coup. A partir de ce moment, la seule chose qui l'avait intéressé, c'était de retrouver cette sensation indicible. Toute l'expérience retentissait trop fort en lui pour qu'il puisse se contenter de tourner simplement la page. Pas avec la morne plaine qu'était sa vie actuelle. Le reclassement de ses priorités immédiates s'était opéré en un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt qu'il se fixait un objectif, les choses se mettaient rapidement en place dans sa tête. Il avait passé une partie des heures qui avaient suivi à se vendre pour avoir de l'argent rapidement. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème bien qu'il n'en fasse pas une habitude ou un mode de vie. Son corps étant encore relativement attirant, il se servait de cet atout, exactement comme de sa capacité à mentir, ou à tricher. C'était dangereux bien sûr, particulièrement si on avait affaire à des dingues… Mais, il savait que si on le tabassait, il pouvait se défendre. Si on le torturait, il pouvait résister, si on le tuait… il serait libéré, qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Au pire, il y prenait un plaisir fugace.

Il s'était concentré pour réfléchir parallèlement sur le moyen de retrouver cette « entité », se demandant comment la définir, se demandant même si c'était seulement humain… Il avait réussi à poser que cet être incorporel n'était pas né ainsi, qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être vivant dans un corps, parce qu'il en avait eu un. Donc c'était une sorte d'esprit.

A partir de là, la solution lui était apparue d'elle-même. Il y avait dans cette ville vouée au divertissement et au spectacle, une bonne demi-douzaine de soi-disant mediums tous bien installés sur le créneau des « esprits »... Il les avait tous embauchés avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné sans le moindre état d'âme en leur demandant s'ils ressentaient un esprit puissant à l'adresse du palace ou autour. Quatre d'entre eux avaient confirmé qu'il y en avait plusieurs à cette adresse et deux avaient désigné un endroit à proximité mais situé à l'extérieur du de l'hôtel. Un endroit où il y aurait eu du bleu. Il écarta cette option en choisissant de limiter les recherches au strict périmètre de l'hôtel, puis les avait informés qu'une rallonge serait attribuée à ceux qui seraient capables de lui indiquer l'étage et à quoi ressemblait cet esprit. Et tous avaient dit spontanément et sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'une femme blonde.

John ne les avait pourtant pas crus. Il leur avait demandé s'il n'était pas plutôt possible que l'esprit soit en train de hanter une femme telle qu'ils la décrivaient… Les médiums avaient hésité. Le client avait l'air prêt à lâcher la monnaie pour peu qu'on lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ils s'étaient regardés et avaient opiné. Oui caché dans une femme. John avait payé les médiums sans discuter et les avait renvoyés à leurs autres rendez-vous.

Puis, il avait dépensé ce qui lui restait pour acheter une meilleure veste, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui le mettaient en valeur, et il avait fait un brin de toilette en payant une femme de chambre pour qu'elle lui laisse l'accès à la salle de bain d'une chambre inoccupée.

Il était descendu à l'accueil ensuite, pour laisser traîner ses oreilles et écouter les potins du personnel. Le nom de la chanteuse, Amy-Leigh Watts, revenait tout le temps. La suite royale. Dernier étage. Les serveurs et les serveuses bruissaient, en suggérant qu'elle avait forcément dû faire quelque chose de _vraiment_ _spécial_ pour mériter ça… Il avait essayé vainement de savoir comment elle était, et les informations les plus contradictoires lui étaient revenues en le laissant perplexe. _« On ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec elle »_ avait résumé un homme. _« Un coup elle est chaude comme la braise et un coup elle vous regarde de haut, comme si elle ne vous avait jamais vu de sa vie… »._

Par acquit de conscience, il s'était rendu aux trois autres chambres où les médiums avaient indiqué la présence d'un esprit puissant. L'une était vide. Les deux autres étaient attribués à deux vieux couples qui regardaient très sagement la télévision. Il savait que ce ne pouvait être que la chanteuse. Ou du moins il en avait très envie... Quand elle lui avait ouvert, il avait fait confiance au tressaillement intérieur qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant son regard. Là. Il l'avait retrouvé.  
>Il le savait aussi parce qu'elle avait eu l'air contrariée de le voir… Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi <em>contrarié<em>. Ennuyé, oui. Déçu, peut-être, si elle avait attendu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas une once de surprise. Et pas cet air qu'ont toujours ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois… Et puis, il y avait sa mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait interprétée automatiquement comme l'indice qu'elle luttait contre son attirance. Et il était flatté de réaliser qu'il pouvait l'attirer un peu. Le jeu lui semblait tellement inégal. Rien qu'à cette seule idée, il sentait un désir douloureux lui laminer les reins.

.°.

Zut. Très mauvaise idée de repenser à ça… C'était, au bout du compte, très bizarre de se trouver à côté d'une femme et… d'en avoir envie à ce point. Il avait déjà couché avec des femmes mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Miss Watts devait être sûrement considérée comme jolie mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y aurait prêté absolument aucune attention, s'il n'avait pas su que la créature immatérielle s'y cachait…

Il essaya de bouger son bras endolori, mais elle se pressa davantage contre son flanc et passa un bras léger en travers de sa poitrine, se lovant plus intimement encore contre lui. Il laissa échapper un bref petit soupir, entre incrédulité et désespoir. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il aurait pu en hurler. Mais s'il posait ses mains sur elle maintenant, laquelle des deux se réveillerait ?

Il sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire tout contre son bras, ce qui le chatouilla et lui donna la chair de poule.

― C'est toujours moi, chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée. Je sens que je vous empêche de dormir.

― Et bien… si vous pouviez m'assommer une nouvelle fois comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, je crois que ça m'aiderait, parce que là…

Elle eut un petit rire.

― Oui, là vous n'avez plus du tout sommeil. Votre tachycardie est inquiétante…

Elle plaqua une paume brûlante sur son cœur.

― Je ne peux pas le calmer, dit-elle un peu surprise.

― Certainement pas en faisant cela, fit-il d'une voix étouffée et haletante, en attrapant son poignet pour repousser sa main, mais ce simple contact lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale.

Elle secoua la tête.

― Ah, non ?

Il ne répondit rien mais elle sentait qu'il la regardait dans le noir.

― Vous n'êtes qu'une maudite créature cruelle, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever.

― Mais n'est-ce pas exactement tout ce que vous méritez ?…

Il la retint par la main et la fit tomber sur lui. Elle ne protesta pas.

― Hem. J'ai l'impression que vous avez une intention précise… murmura-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'il serait tout de même préférable que je vous prévienne avant...

― Vous ne devriez pas solliciter mon cerveau à ce moment-là du processus, répondit-il en attirant ses mains sur lui.

Elle sourit et pesa sur lui, en lui dessinant un collier de petits baisers autour du cou.

― Mhh, dommage, je ferai sans. Mais j'imagine que vous aimeriez tout de même savoir avant, que je ne suis pas exactement ce que vous croyez…

― Quelle race ? Pas humain ?

― Oh, si. Si. Mais… pas de sexe masculin.

Il l'écrasa contre lui et à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il chuchota :

― Je craignais bien que vous ne disiez cela…

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et entreprit de lui démontrer qu'il ne se bornait pas simplement à connaître le mot « préliminaires _»_.

* * *

><p>Le premier soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il rouvrit les yeux, mais les prémices de l'aube se faisaient déjà deviner car la tonalité brune du ciel nocturne avait rougi. La grosse étoile brillante dardait toujours ses rayons bleus de façon presque hypnotique.<br>Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux, à peine.

Tournant la tête vers celle qui dormait près de lui, il la considéra avec incrédulité parce qu'il sentait que ses mains le démangeaient encore de la caresser. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, c'était pour le moins inattendu… Parce que ce n'était pas exactement comme s'ils n'avaient pas été _satisfaits_… Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que cette diablesse lui avait fait. Enfin il y en aurait eu, mais ils lui semblaient trop simples et terriblement inaptes à restituer quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

C'était bizarre de penser cela, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mené – et avec grand plaisir – une vie des plus dissolues, y compris et surtout sexuellement parlant, mais il avait été presque choqué de réaliser le degré d'intimité et d'excitation auquel il avait été conduit. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait prise, elle avait systématiquement doublé leur étreinte physique par une fusion mentale, où elle entrait à chaque fois plus profondément dans son esprit, dans ses émotions, en lui laissant le sentiment d'être dépouillé de tout, et écartelé par une félicité dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse exister et dont il aurait voulu qu'elle n'ait jamais de fin. Lors de leur dernière étreinte, il avait pensé une brève seconde qu'à ce train, il ne resterait rien du tout de l'homme qu'il était le matin venu, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avoir peur, il avait été emporté avec elle dans un paroxysme sensoriel qu'une partie de lui-même avait observé avec un détachement serein.

Pour ne rien gâter, l'exceptionnelle endurance dont il avait fait preuve lui paraissait proprement surnaturelle… Bien sûr, il aurait été très agréable pour son ego de pouvoir se dire qu'il était devenu un dieu vivant du sexe, mais il y croyait moyennement. Il soupçonnait sans bien savoir trop comment que tout ceci était de son fait _à elle_… De la même manière qu'elle avait été capable de contrôler ses mouvements et sa douleur, dans les jardins… Il n'avait ressenti aucune fatigue, juste une sorte de joie sauvage qui accompagnait le renouvellement cyclique de son désir.  
>Et cette ivresse d'être deux comme un seul ! Elle anticipait ses désirs avant même qu'il n'y pense, elle suggérait sans un mot quelques caresses. Il ignorait comment elle avait pu gérer leur fusion sans prendre le risque de ramener Miss Watts à la surface…<p>

C'était une expérience invraisemblable qui lui faisait regarder tout ce qu'il avait connu avant comme un âge obscur d'une indigence pitoyable, et maintenant il se demandait avec une certaine appréhension comment il allait pouvoir accepter de se séparer d'elle, pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

.°.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer encore et cogner lourdement tandis que l'adrénaline se ruait dans ses veines. La chanteuse allait-elle déclencher toutes les alarmes parce qu'il y avait un étranger nu dans son lit ?...  
>Il essaya d'évaluer ses chances de survie s'il se jetait depuis l'immense baie vitrée avant que la Sécurité ne lui mette la main dessus…<p>

Mais elle se serra lascivement contre lui et noua un bras autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de mettre ce plan à exécution.

― Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix sans ouvrir les yeux, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

A peine calmé, il étouffa pourtant un rire en demandant :

― Quand ça au juste ?

Elle rit en ronronnant et l'embrassa sur la jugulaire.

― Toutes mes excuses, dit-elle un peu piteusement. Je crois que j'ai… un tout petit peu dépassé les bornes.

― Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que ça doit être quand tu te laisses vraiment aller…

Elle lui donna un minuscule coup de poing, enfouissant son petit nez froid sur son épaule.

― Ce n'est pas cela… ça faisait juste longtemps que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de… hum, comment dis-tu déjà ? Commander un massage très relaxant ?

― Manifestement, dit-il en riant.

― La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras peut-être un peu plus avant de faire ce genre de proposition._ Vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira._ N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

― Au mot près, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Mais sois sûre que s'il pouvait y avoir _réellement_ une prochaine fois, je ferai tout sauf y réfléchir à deux fois…

― Mh, c'est le moment de la conversation sérieuse alors ?

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir tandis que ses mains semblaient magnétiquement attirées vers elle.

― Je ne sors pas franchement de ma province mais une nuit comme celle-là, c'est… la routine pour toi ? Si oui, il faut que tu me donnes le nom de ta planète, et je m'en irai de ce pas me consoler de ta perte en allant fiévreusement la coloniser…

Elle sourit encore en parvenant à dévier légèrement la conversation.

― J'en déduis que tu n'avais jamais été avec un télépathe ? se moqua-t-elle.

― Non. Mais à ma décharge, il y en a très peu qui ressemblent à autre chose qu'un mollusque spongiforme, objecta-t-il.

― C'est vrai, admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'une façon désespérément sexy. Presque pas.

Le sourcil arqué, il eut un sourire en coin qui la fit rosir et elle fut heureuse que cela ne se voie pas trop dans la pénombre.

― Tu as déjà couché avec un télépathe non spongiforme ? Allez, raconte, je ne suis pas jaloux.

― C'est arrivé une fois ou deux comme ça en passant, reconnut-elle. Nous étions mariés.

― Etions ? Est-ce que ce pauvre homme est mort de plaisir, un beau soir, où tu te serais un tout petit peu laissée aller ? la taquina-t-il en lui mordillant la main entre deux baisers car l'envie de sa peau crémeuse le reprenait impitoyablement.

― Je suppose que tu ne le croiras jamais si je te dis que je suis en fait beaucoup moins douée que lui… Tu n'es toujours pas jaloux ?

― Non, c'est avec _moi_ que tu as passé cette nuit. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir l'oublier… Je suppose que j'y serai bien forcé parce que tu ne veux pas t'encombrer de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira.

― Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

― Et qu'est-ce que c'était _le plan_ ?

River se disait que le plan n'était certainement pas de coucher avec le premier venu – dusse-t-il être très attirant – pour combler sa frustration et sa tristesse face à la réalité de sa solitude, face à l'indifférence de celui qu'elle avait follement aimé… et qu'elle aimait toujours. Que le plan ne pouvait pas être de se venger du Docteur, dans l'espoir qu'il en souffre s'il avait des encore des sentiments, en se donnant _comme elle l'avait_ fait à un escroc de petite envergure qu'il considérait sûrement aujourd'hui comme son ennemi et qu'il allait chercher à neutraliser dans des délais qu'elle soupçonnait assez courts. Et que le plan ne pouvait pas être non plus de continuer à utiliser cet homme, quelque consentant qu'il puisse être, et le tout au détriment évident de Miss Watts qui ne méritait certainement pas cela…

Il n'osait pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion, espérant que ce long silence signifiât qu'elle avait un peu d'hésitation sur la conduite à tenir.

― Le plan, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, c'était de laisser Miss Watts un peu tranquille pour qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie et de rentrer chez moi pour analyser les données que j'ai recueillies pendant mon séjour. Et de travailler à faire en sorte de retrouver un… moyen d'existence qui ne porte préjudice à personne.

― Y a-t-il une bonne raison pour que tu cryptes tout ce que tu dis de toi ? Et de me taire les choses les plus simples que je désespère de savoir : qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Où est-ce « chez toi » ? Et pourquoi tes projets secrets sont-ils totalement incompatibles avec mon encombrante présence physique ?...

Elle se glissa prestement à califourchon autour de sa taille et vint s'abreuver à sa bouche. Il l'accueillit avec un gémissement, savourant son baiser qui avait un goût de désespoir. Il se redressa pourtant car elle ne pesait rien et tira doucement ses cheveux en arrière pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

― J'aime ta façon d'essayer de détourner la conversation ! dit-il le souffle court.

Elle semblait en proie à des émotions plus fortes à présent. Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux et elle dit enfin d'un ton plus angoissé qu'elle n'aurait souhaité :

― Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Il n'y a aucune réponse simple aux questions qui sont les tiennes. Qui suis-je ? Mais je ne suis plus personne ! Et des noms j'en ai eu plusieurs. Mon existence a été fragmentée entre divers lieux et différentes époques, tous très distants les uns des autres. Tu peux comprendre cela car je sais que tu étais un Agent du Temps… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour maintenir une cohésion dans le chaos total et anachronique qu'a été ma vie. Et comme toi j'ai triché, j'ai menti, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour survivre, et pour survivre à ce qu'on avait fait de moi contre mon gré... Je suis devenue forte pour ressentir enfin que je pouvais maîtriser quelque chose… John ! Je lis en toi que tu crois que la mort t'apportera la paix ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit-elle durement entre ses larmes. Je suis morte il y a des années et tout ce que je veux… c'est vivre à nouveau !

Stupéfait, il l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la calmer, étonné lui-même de la spontanéité de ce geste tendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ? demanda-t-il en la berçant toujours.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il insista.

― Reprends depuis le début, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle poussa un long soupir et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et son regard le prit aux tripes.

― Je suis River Song. J'ai été enlevée à la naissance par des religieux fanatiques qui ont fait de moi une psychopathe entrainée à chercher et à tuer, dans l'unique but d'éliminer quelqu'un d'important qui les gênait. Je me suis enfuie encore enfant, mais toute ma vie ils m'ont traquée et reprise pour me forcer à accomplir mon programme. Cet homme, ils m'ont obligée à le tuer. Plusieurs fois. Et autant de fois, je l'ai sauvé ou ramené à la vie. La dernière, au détriment de la mienne. Je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'il vive. Mais je n'ai pas disparu, et je suis allée droit en Enfer. Je réside dans la mémoire centrale d'un grand ordinateur où je suis conservée. Et je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi car chez moi ce n'est pas compatible avec la forme sous laquelle tu te trouves. Je veux sortir de là où je suis. Je veux aller dans le monde et vivre encore, parce que la mort ne m'apporte _aucun repos_. Je ne souffre pas mais chaque jour est identique au suivant et je suis seule pour méditer face au désastre désormais immuable et définitif de ce qui a été mon existence.

Elle s'arrêta au bout de cette confession, elle haletait presque et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Il ne dit rien tout de suite, mais devina que cet aveu allait ranimer ses résolutions. Et qu'elle allait le flanquer dehors sous peu. Il embrassa ses mains une dernière fois et prit les devants.

― Ceci explique peut-être une chose ou deux… Je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je m'en aille maintenant ?

― Oui. Je vais aller dans la salle de bain et réveiller lentement la petite pendant sa douche. Ce serait bien qu'elle ne te trouve pas là quand elle reviendra.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir quand elle se leva pour aller vers la salle de bains, entortillée dans le drap de satin brun qu'elle avait volé sur le lit. Il crut qu'elle n'allait même pas lui jeter un regard, mais juste avant d'entrer, elle pivota inclina la tête pour dire d'un air charmeur :

― Adieu John. Et merci de ton aide.

Il étira les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire bravache et répondit :

― Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Elle ferma la porte.  
>Et John prit sa décision.<p>

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Il avait écrit un mot qu'il avait déposé sur le chevet de Clara en la prévenant qu'il était sorti lui chercher un petit déjeuner et il s'était dirigé vers l'hôtel où il fila direct sur le réceptionniste. Après les salutations d'usage, il s'était enquis de la jeune chanteuse et Ernest lui avait appris qu'elle avait remis les clés de sa chambre environ deux heures plus tôt. Cette nouvelle le contraria car il aurait aimé pourvoir discuter seul avec elle.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à jouer les garde-malades auprès de Clara, il en était venu à la certitude que c'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendu dans la chambre de Quentin Cormack prononcer cette phrase étrange. Il n'aimait pas tellement devoir se rendre à ce genre d'évidence mais il y avait toutes les chances que ce fut elle qui ait assommé le milliardaire. En discutant avec Bob de la Sécurité, il avait su qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre avant que le couple n'y vienne. Le robot était éteint. Mais Cormack ne s'était pas assommé tout seul derrière la tête. Le seul élément qui ne cadrait pas était sa réaction de peur extrêmement réaliste. Si elle était feinte, elle méritait l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice…  
>Remerciant Ernest, il lui demanda s'il pouvait essayer de lui trouver un créneau pour un rendez-vous professionnel avec Quentin Cormack, puis il décida de retourner questionner Bob pour visionner les bandes de l'autre nuit, car il était curieux de l'androïde.<p>

En arrivant dans la petite salle familière du PC Sécurité où l'on pouvait le trouver quasiment à demeure, il salua son occupant tout aussi chaleureusement qu'à l'ordinaire.

― Bob ! J'ai un grand service à vous demander aujourd'hui. Ma jeune amie avec qui je dînais ici l'autre soir s'est fait agresser dans les jardins par un sinistre individu. Grâce à Dieu, ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais je me demandais si vous m'autoriseriez à revoir les bandes, car je voudrais remettre la main sur cet homme.

― Tss, tss, tss, fit Bob d'un air réprobateur. On vit vraiment dans un monde de fous où personne n'est à l'abri. Je suis navrée pour votre jeune dame. Est-ce qu'elle a pu vous donner un signalement ?

― Oui, un homme blond, teint clair, aux yeux bleus, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, corpulence moyenne à mince, il portait une veste blanche.

― Un signe distinctif peut-être ? demanda Bob en pianotant sur son grand clavier pour retrouver les archives de l'avant-veille.

― Oui, dit le Docteur, il portait un grand bracelet de cuir au poignet gauche. Et je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est assez séduisant.

― Il l'est ou il ne l'est pas ? demanda Bob en fronçant les sourcils.

― Il l'est, mais personnellement, j'ai juste envie de lui jouer le dentiste sans anesthésie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le chef de la sécurité remonta aux heures que le Docteur lui indiquait. Les caméras du hall le montraient lui-même sortir de la grande salle où il avait laissé Clara, entrer au PC Sécurité, puis ressortir quand il était parti suivre Miss Watts dans les étages. Bob qui faisait défiler la bande rapidement, stoppa et recula légèrement.

― Là ! fit-il. Vous le voyez ? Ils viennent de sortir du restaurant et se dirigent vers les jardins.

― Vous avez des caméras à l'extérieur ? demanda le Docteur.

― Quelques-unes. Pas assez à mon goût, il y a des angles morts qui ne sont pas couverts. Les jardins sont encore sous la responsabilité de l'hôtel… si les clients s'y font attaquer…

― Tout va bien, Bob, le tranquillisa le Seigneur du Temps. Mon amie n'était pas vraiment une cliente, nous devions juste dîner ce soir-là… Pouvez-vous basculer sur les caméras extérieures ?

Bob s'exécuta, mais le lieu où se trouvait Clara était justement dans l'un de ces « angles morts ». L'Agent du Temps avait dû repérer les dispositifs de surveillance… Le Docteur était déçu mais Bob s'agita sur sa chaise.

― Regardez-moi ça ! Quelqu'un vient de passer en courant !

― Faites voir…

― Ça va trop vite. Je recule en diminuant la vitesse… C'est dingue, c'est… un robot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche… ? Eh attendez, mais ce ne serait pas la machine de Cormack ?

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

― Pour un projet secret, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de monde au courant !

Bob s'esclaffa.

― C'est un secret de polichinelle ici. En rentrant de l'infirmerie Cormack a fait tout un pataquès à cause de son « androïde »… Mais d'où est-ce qu'il a bien pu arriver ?... Attendez un petit instant.

Il manipula les commandes pour switcher entre les différentes caméras et les deux hommes remontèrent le parcours du robot sur les bandes. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en le voyant soudain apparaître comme « tombé du ciel » tout ramassé en boule.

― Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Bob.

Le Docteur se croisa les bras tout en tirant pensivement sur les poils de sa fine barbiche.

― Vous avez des caméras aériennes ? Je crois qu'il a sauté.

Bob se tint les côtes.

― Ha, ha ha. Vous êtes un petit marrant… sauté d'où ?

― De l'endroit où je l'ai laissé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce soir-là !... Vous vous souvenez que je voulais saluer Miss Watts et que j'ai rappelé en bas parce qu'ils avaient été agressés par quelqu'un eux aussi ? L'androïde était toujours dans la chambre de Cormack quand je suis parti. Et à moins que l'équipe médicale n'ait laissé la porte ouverte après l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie, le robot n'a pu que sauter par la fenêtre.

― Du trentième étage ? fit Bob, éberlué. Il aurait dû finir en miettes… Et puis en plus ce n'est pas possible, on aurait dû avoir une alarme… Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas en grand en étage élevé, pour éviter les accidents et les suicides.

― Est-ce que vous avez moyen de scanner l'étage pour repérer une anomalie ou quelque chose ?

Bob s'activa fébrilement. En tant que chef de la Sécurité, il entendrait parler du paysage s'il y avait eu le moindre risque que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se défenestre dans son hôtel…

― Miséricorde ! s'exclama-t-il. Ici. La petite salle où les femmes de ménages stockent les produits et les chariots. Vous voyez ça ? La fenêtre a l'air d'avoir été découpée au laser… Aucun badge client ne peut ouvrir ces salles réservées au personnel de nettoyage. Mais du coup, comme on sait que les clients ne peuvent pas y entrer, elles ne sont pas aussi sécurisées que les chambres…

Le Docteur opina silencieusement. Bob repoussa sa casquette sur son front et siffla.

― C'est quand même extraordinaire… Il est fait en quoi son robot ? Il saute de trente étages, se réceptionne sans un pet, court dans les jardins à toute vitesse… Il a quand même du bol que quelqu'un soit venu le rapporter après ça…

― Vous sauriez trouver qui ? Si ce n'est pas abuser bien sûr, demanda le Gallifréen.

― Non, non laissez, il en va de ma réputation professionnelle… fit Bob en triturant les boutons de contrôle pour revenir aux caméras du lobby. Les gars de la maintenance ont dit qu'ils avaient été réveillés assez tard pour le redescendre au coffre après qu'on l'ait ramené…

Le Docteur sera les mâchoires quand il vit qui avait ramené le robot.

― Hey, fit Bob, mais c'est pas justement votre copain ?

Quelque chose lui échappait définitivement dans cette histoire et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi Hart aurait-il rapporté le robot ? Toucher une récompense sans doute… Il se dit qu'il allait devoir retourner questionner Ernest.  
>Bob faisait défiler la bande où l'on voyait distinctement Hart marcher un peu difficilement pour rapporter le robot puis s'éloigner après ça en direction du bar.<p>

― On sait ce qu'il a fait après ça ? demanda le Docteur.

― Oui, Tricky au bar m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un type louche – qui avait l'air de s'être fait tabasser – s'était installé et avait commandé double dose de ce truc infect tout noir... du café. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui… Il n'a rien demandé à part ses cafés. Comme il avait l'air un peu sonné, qu'il n'a pas fait d'esclandre et que les clients s'étaient faits rares, on ne l'a pas flanqué dehors. D'ailleurs, il est parti assez vite ensuite, vous voyez…

Bob s'était tourné vers le Docteur, en quêtant sa réaction. Celui-ci regardait l'écran le regard un peu vague, comme s'il était concentré sur autre chose. La bande continuait à défiler en vitesse rapide et avait embrayé sur la journée de la veille.

― Bob… demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. De _quand_ datent ces images-là ?

Sur l'écran de contrôle, John Hart était réapparu, bien habillé et un peu plus soigné dans sa mise.

― Ho-ho, commenta Bob avec un sourire. Johnny Belle Gueule part en chasse.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda le Docteur en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.

― Ne le prenez pas mal, Doc, mais parfois on se demande de quelle planète vous débarquez… Vous savez combien ça coûte une veste comme ça ? Et cette chemise en satin de coton avec effet d'optique blanc-bleu ? Non, hein ?... Et bien moi je vais vous le dire : trop cher pour ce que c'est !... C'est clair, il veut impressionner quelqu'un. Mais il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas, dit-il en programmant automatiquement les caméras pour le suivre.

― Mhh, laquelle ? fit le Docteur avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

― Vous dites qu'il a agressé votre jeune amie… Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin de faire ça ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez vu ? Moi si j'avais rien que le quart de son physique, j'aurais une vie sentimentale… Il doit pouvoir tomber des filles rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Et là, ce que je vois ce soir, dans sa démarche et son allure, c'est un type qui ne finira pas la nuit tout seul…

― Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit trop porté sur la gent féminine…

Bob eut un fin sourire dubitatif, et pianota sur les boutons pour sauter de caméra en caméra, car John sortait à un étage, allait frapper à une porte, puis disait quelques mots aux occupants et repartait aussitôt vers les ascenseurs.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ? pesta le Docteur qui ne comprenait pas son manège.

― Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ces chambres sont en enfilade verticale.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

― Vous voulez dire que si on regardait le plan de l'hôtel en coupe 3D, elles seraient les unes sur les autres ?

― Exactement ! Toutes les chambres n'ayant pas la même surface, il y en a plus ou moins par étage. La numérotation n'attire pas l'attention sur le fait qu'elles soient presque aux mêmes coordonnées…

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

Bob lui lança un petit regard inquiet.

― Oh, je vous l'ai dit… De toutes façons, c'est le dernier étage. Et nous savons tous les deux qui y logeait hier soir…

Sur l'enregistrement, le Docteur vit _qui_ lui ouvrait en peignoir de bain. Telle que la caméra était placée, on voyait juste que Hart n'avait pas mis plus de quelques secondes à entrer furtivement. Les maxillaires du Docteur tressaillaient.

Bob crut bon de couper la diffusion.

― Hey, mais il faut que je sache quand il est sorti !

― Ça ne sert à rien de vous faire du mal comme ça… C'est la vie, et elle est injuste.

― Combien de temps ? insista le Docteur.

― Ah mais vous êtes terrible à la fin… Il est resté toute la nuit ! Il a décampé au petit matin, environ une heure avant elle. Vous êtes content ?

― Vous ne comprenez pas Bob… Cet homme est _très_ dangereux. Est-ce que Miss Watts avait l'air d'aller bien ce matin ?

― Parfaitement bien. Ernest l'a saluée, lui a parlé, et lui a appelé un taxi pour aller attraper la navette transcontinentale…

― Ok. Alors tant mieux, dit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas très convaincant. Je crois que… je ferais mieux de retourner voir Ernest pour savoir s'il a pu me dégoter un temps mort dans l'emploi du temps de Cormack…

Bob opina.

― Faites ça, et ne vous mettez pas martel en tête.

― Merci Bob, à demain.

― A demain, Doc !

Bob rajusta sa casquette et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Ce pauvre vieux, il était touchant quand même. Mais ils étaient plusieurs parmi le personnel à avoir eu un petit faible pour Miss Watts. Et beaucoup avaient eu le cœur brisé de son départ. Et de ses goûts masculins.


	7. C7 : La coalition des cerveaux

**CHAPITRE VII**

LE DOCTEUR ET CLARA OSWALD

Lorsqu'il revint dans le Tardis et réapparut à la porte de sa chambre d'invitée les bras chargés d'un grand plateau débordant, Clara fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que le Docteur faisait une mine de six pieds de long. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à partager le petit déjeuner pantagruélique qu'il avait ramené, concocté par les cuisines du palace.

Ayant tiré une chaise près de son lit, il fit spontanément le service, en lui servant du jus de fruit, lui beurrant ses toasts et en préparant son thé. Elle voyait bien que toute cette petite activité lui permettait en fait de ruminer quelque chose. Elle mangea de bon appétit car c'était son premier vrai repas depuis un moment. Elle insista pour partager parce qu'il y en avait trop mais il répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'elle mange tout ce qu'elle voulait car elle avait des forces à reprendre.

Quand elle en fut à siroter son thé, elle demanda :

― Ok, c'est quoi la suite maintenant ? Et tachez de vous creuser un peu la tête et d'en trouver une qui ne passe pas par la case « Je vous ramène sur Terre »…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu embarrassé qui devait signifier qu'il y avait pensé.

― Pendant que vous étiez… souffrante, dit-il, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le morceau de peau de l'androïde. C'est très novateur. Beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais au début. Je pense que s'il continue dans cette voie, Quentin Cormack risque de faire une entrée fracassante dans cette industrie. C'est pourquoi je veux absolument un rendez-vous avec lui. Il faut que je visite son labo de recherche et parler à ceux qui travaillent vraiment sur le projet.

Elle acquiesça en prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

― Rien d'insoluble au porteur du papier psychique… Et moi je serai quoi ? Je peux choisir ?

― Vous serez mon assistante, comme d'habitude.

― Justement, ce n'est pas très plausible, dit-elle en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas parce que vous utilisez le papier psychique qu'il faut négliger les détails… Disons que je serai plutôt votre spécialiste des questions juridiques, ou carrément votre directeur financier. Je me vois très bien lever un sourcil en énonçant de façon catégorique que ça coûte beaucoup trop cher pour un si maigre retour sur investissement dont on ne verra pas la couleur avant des années…

― Bon, directeur financier si vous voulez…

― Vous voulez quoi avec cette visite ?

― Je veux évaluer où il en est dans ses recherches et m'assurer qu'il n'a pas reçu d'aide « extérieure » à sa propre époque en mettant au point, en avance, une technologie qui ne devrait pas voir le jour avant beaucoup plus longtemps… Je sens que c'est quelque chose comme ça…

― Vous voulez dire que vous savez ce qu'il est en train de construire ? Vous avez déjà vu des machines comme celle-là opérationnelles dans le futur ?

Le Docteur la regarda avec intérêt.

― Dans le futur… mais dans mon passé… Vous êtes en train de dire quelque chose de très intéressant. J'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose comme ça. Mais que je ne peux pas encore dire à quoi ce robot me fait penser. Il possède une solidité remarquable. Ils ont mis au point un nouvel alliage. Ce truc a sauté du haut de l'hôtel et a atterri sans perdre un boulon. La technologie qui commence à être développée pour l'interface polymimétique promet d'être excellente.

― J'ai toujours pensé que les interfaces polymimétiques étaient un peu laissées pour compte… et c'est vraiment dommage, abonda-t-elle en étouffant un sourire dans une gorgée de thé.

― Je ne vous le fait pas dire… s'amusa-t-il en comprenant qu'elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce qui est le plus troublant dans tout cela c'est que j'ai _parlé_ à cet androïde. C'est lui qui vous a sauvée. Il a développé une conscience !… Alors c'est sûr, il y a un gros problème de logiciel d'exploitation, mais ça reste tout de même très impressionnant. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment une conscience, ça veut dire qu'il a été programmé pour enchaîner des actions telles que… que ça vaudrait vraiment le coup de rencontrer le programmeur !

― Ok, qu'avez-vous d'autre ? Vous gardez toujours tout un tas de truc dans votre manche…

― Oui, c'est pour ça aussi que je ne suis pas admis aux tables de jeu, dit-il en souriant.

― Vous trichez ?

― Je suis trop bien élevé pour faire ça pour le sport, il me faudrait par exemple une très bonne raison. Je suis hélas affligé d'une excellente mémoire extensive et beaucoup considèrent que cet avantage naturel propre à ma race me disqualifie pour…

― Vous comptez les cartes ! termina-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

― La façon dont vous le dites est un petit peu…

― Émerveillée, coupa-t-elle rapidement. Et c'était quoi donc les autres choses ?

Il soupira et attrapa un toast dans lequel il mordit pour se donner un peu plus de temps pour répondre. Elle le guetta derrière ses cils, le nez dans sa boisson qu'elle faisait durer.

― Les autres choses intéressantes à savoir mais qui sont tout à fait préoccupantes, voire déplaisantes sont : UN – je crois que Miss Watts n'a aucun d'alibi solide pour l'agression de Quentin Cormack. DEUX – votre soupirant maladroit a rapporté le robot à l'hôtel après mon départ MAIS il n'a demandé aucun dédommagement, ni laissé son nom. Comprenez que même si ce robot est un prototype, ça ne l'empêche pas de valoir très cher. Même un triple idiot comme lui aurait pu s'en rendre compte, et du coup je ne comprends pas son attitude, ce que je n'aime pas du tout… et TROIS…

Il mordit encore dans la tartine qu'il mâchonna trop longuement pour la patience de Clara, qui avait fini son thé depuis longtemps. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour l'encourager.

― Et TROIS… Il n'est apparemment pas toujours maladroit, parce que la moitié du personnel de l'hôtel confirme que Miss Watts et lui ont passé la nuit ensemble.

Clara lui sourit gentiment. Voilà. C'était pour ça, la tête de chien battu...

― Vous les soupçonnez de… complicité dans cette affaire ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement qu'elle put.

Il ignora le sarcasme et mâcha le reste de son toast d'un air pensif.

― Hmpf.

― Vous êtes triste parce que la petite chanteuse pour laquelle vous aviez le béguin a eu le mauvais goût de choisir d'étrenner votre superbe cadeau avec un homme jeune, extrêmement joli garçon et particulièrement sulfureux ?

Il lui adressa un regard impatienté.

― Pas du tout. Et à vous entendre parler de lui, on se demande qui a eu le béguin... Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a essayé de vous _tuer_ froidement ? Et d'ailleurs comment savez-vous pour la suite que je lui ai obtenue ?

― J'ai mes sources, éluda-t-elle en poussant le plateau pour descendre de son lit. Laissez-moi une demi-heure pour me préparer et on fonce chez votre milliardaire pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

― Clara… commença-t-il.

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et lui planta prestement un petit baiser sur la joue en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

― Je sais, je vous taquine. Je sais bien que vous êtes perturbé parce que vous vous croyez, et sans doute à juste titre vu votre expérience, un très bon juge des caractères. Vous aviez envie de croire en l'innocence de Miss Watts parce que – ne le niez pas – vous aimez sauver les frêles jeunes filles en détresse. Mais votre raison vous sert toujours plus d'indices de sa culpabilité et vous avez sans doute un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de creuser plus cette affaire, pour y découvrir que peut-être vous étiez très loin du compte. Que finalement Miss Amy-Leigh Watts n'était pas seulement une pauvre victime ou une complice mais bien_ le vrai cerveau de la bande_. Et qu'elle, et elle seule, a tout orchestré depuis le début, en envoyant un Hart asservi par ses charmes, tout droit dans vos pattes, en se servant de moi pour faire diversion, pendant qu'elle poursuit des plans mégalomaniaques pour introduire dès aujourd'hui des technologies supérieurement polymimétiques qui ne verront pas le jour avant des siècles… Mhh ?

Il la fixa avec un air ébahi et légèrement inquiet.

― Franchement, parfois, vous me faites peur.

Elle sourit en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre.

― John lui, trouvait ça très sexy… Maintenant laissez-moi vous dire qu'en tant que femme, je suis habituée à ce que les hommes se croient nettement plus intelligents que nous, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Vous leur posez la question et cent fois sur cent, ils se croient plus brillants. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas humain n'y change rien. Vous n'êtes constitutionnellement pas fait pour voir l'évidence :_ je suis _le vrai cerveau de notre bande ! se moqua-t-elle.

― Non mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça, se défendit-il outragé, je suis _authentiquement_ le plus brillant de nous d…

― CQFD, Docteur…

Il regarda le plateau qu'elle avait abandonné d'un œil torve et mordit dans une autre tartine qui avait le malheur de le narguer sournoisement.

― On n'est pas_ une bande !_... cria-t-il en espérant qu'elle l'entende. Et je peux aussi vous ramener illico chez vous, si vous continuez !

* * *

><p>Le Docteur avait réussi à attraper Quentin Cormack entre deux rendez-vous, car en dépit de sa bosse au crâne, il participait encore à de nombreuses conférences que ce soit en tant que conférencier ou dans l'auditoire.<br>Il s'était présenté comme un amateur passionné d'abord mais surtout comme un investisseur potentiel ce qui avait permis que l'industriel le considère un peu plus sérieusement. Clara jouait son rôle avec le plus grand professionnalisme et prenait des notes sur ce qui était échangé sans beaucoup parler, profitant de ce qu'elle était considérée comme quantité négligeable pour observer l'attitude de Cormack. L'approche du Docteur avait été la bonne dans la mesure où l'on comprenait bien que le jeune homme était très impliqué dans ce projet qui avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Ce n'était pas seulement un gestionnaire qui aurait pu choisir cette voie comme une autre. Au bout d'un moment, le charme et la franchise du Docteur firent leur œuvre et les deux hommes se trouvaient plongés dans une conversation qui avait l'air de les passionner et que Clara pouvait suivre lorsqu'elle débordait sur des terrains plus philosophiques que techniques.

Cormack admit qu'il croyait dans son projet mais qu'il était pour l'instant encore un peu le seul, si l'on exceptait les équipes de recherches qu'il avait embauchées. Le Docteur se sentait rassuré sur les motivations même de l'industriel, mais savait bien qu'il pouvait être détourné à tout moment par l'arrivée dans le capital de son projet de partenaires extérieurs qui se soucieraient peut-être moins des applications pratiques permettant d'épargner des vies humaines pour le travail dans des conditions dangereuses, ou d'apporter un soutien logistique et pratique pour les personnes dont la mobilité était réduite…  
>Intarissable, le jeune entrepreneur expliquait qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur des exosquelettes dès l'adolescence pour essayer de pallier aux problèmes de mobilité de son frère, et l'on comprenait aisément que son goût pour la robotique et la mécanique était inscrit en lui de longue date.<p>

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se séparer parce qu'il devait se rendre à son prochain rendez-vous, le Docteur décida de jouer sa dernière carte en lui rendant le petit morceau de peau de robot et en affirmant que c'était le travail le plus abouti qu'il lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent (ce qui n'était pas du tout vrai mais le ton de sa sincérité ne faisait pas de doute).

― Comment l'avez-vous eu ? demanda le jeune homme étonné.

― J'ai été appelé lorsque vous avez été trouvé inconscient dans votre chambre. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de voir votre androïde qui semblait avoir un grave problème de fonctionnement. J'aurais dit d'un patient humain qu'il souffrait d'épilepsie…

Cormack secoua la tête d'un air interloqué.

― Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes sûr ? J'ai vu l'androïde allumé de nombreuses fois et il n'a pas montré à ce jour la moindre défaillance… Il n'est pas prêt mais…

― Le logiciel d'exploitation vous cause-t-il des difficultés ?

― Il est géré par une équipe séparée et pour tout dire, il n'est pas encore complètement installé. Mes équipes le font tourner à part sur un serveur dédié pour le débuguer. Pour le moment, il n'y a presque rien à ce niveau, il peut juste s'allumer et s'éteindre, répondre à des commandes vocales codifiées pour le faire marcher ou lever un bras, tourner la tête… des ordres très simples. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début de cette aventure…

― Vous confirmez donc que pour le moment le moteur d'intelligence artificielle de votre androïde n'est pas en place ? Il ne peut ni parler ni interagir au-delà de quelques commandes basiques…

― J'aime votre enthousiasme, mais non. Je dois reconnaître que pour l'instant, il est un peu stupide…

Le Docteur hocha la tête et dit :

― J'aimerais que nous nous revoyions, j'ai certaines vidéos du PC Sécurité du Vegas Highlight qui montrent que votre androïde a sauté de la chambre où vous vous trouviez et a couru dans les jardins. Il aurait agressé un homme d'ailleurs assez peu rancunier car il l'a rapporté…

― C'est tout à fait impossible, se ferma le jeune homme. Je vous dis qu'il n'a aucune programmation complexe… je ne voulais pas courir de risque et j'ai refusé que l'IA soit installée de peur de n'avoir que mes yeux pour pleurer si on me volait ce modèle unique…

― Une dernière question et je ne vous retarde pas plus : pensez-vous que ce soit votre androïde qui ait pu vous agresser ?

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de Cormack, avec un rire de dénégation :

― Non, bien sûr.

― Donc vous pensez que c'est Miss Watts ?

Il secoua la tête.

― Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Ce n'est pas contre elle bien sûr, mais c'est un tout petit gabarit… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait eu la force faire cela… De plus, elle est plus petite que moi. Ma bosse et la façon dont le coup a été porté de haut en bas ne valident pas votre théorie, souligna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Clara regarda le Docteur avec seulement l'ombre d'un sourire qui voulait dire « CQFD » mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

― Allez voir le chef de la Sécurité du Vegas Highlight de ma part, finit le Docteur. Demandez-lui de vous montrer le sprint de l'androïde…

Le jeune homme les regarda avec un air incrédule et préoccupé et puis se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon de sa prochaine conférence où il entra rapidement.

* * *

><p>Après une brève méditation silencieuse, le Docteur se croisa les bras en se retournant alors vers Clara.<p>

― Alors ? Vos conclusions ?

― Le retour sur investissement sera long et hasardeux, répondit-elle malicieusement. Mais lui, il a l'air d'un type bien.

― Oui et il va nous recontacter. Mais encore, sur ce que nous avons appris sur l'androïde ?

― Beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Nous avons deux suspects improbables et imparfaits pour une agression : un robot écervelé mais assez fort pour frapper violemment quelqu'un, une chanteuse poids-plume qui n'a pas d'alibi, mais qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire n'a pas de mobile non plus… Vous dites que votre lait de chamelle survitaminé vous a permis d'entendre leur conversation et qu'elle avait l'air très intéressée par le robot, mais si j'ai bien compris elle voulait le voir fonctionner, pourquoi aurait-elle assommé le propriétaire ? Il y a beaucoup de points obscurs à ce niveau… Après, nous avons un robot prétendument idiot dont vous avez dit qu'il avait une conscience et qu'il vous avait parlé. Si le lait de chamelle n'était pas frelaté et qu'il ne vous a pas causé d'hallucinations, nous avons trois options : UN, Quentin Cormack ment quand il dit que l'IA n'est pas installée car il protège son invention et il ne nous connaît pas, après tout. DEUX, il ne ment pas et _croit_ en toute bonne foi qu'elle n'est pas installée, mais son équipe, qui voulait rentrer plus tôt le vendredi d'avant match, ne l'a pas supprimée… TROIS, personne ne ment mais ce pauvre robot a été pris en main à distance et il est… télécommandé ?

― Si vous me dites comment et par qui, je vous embrasse !

― Allons bon, se rembrunit-elle légèrement. Deux embrassades dans la même semaine, il faudrait voir à ne pas trop me surmener... _Vous_ Monsieur le génie authentique, dites-moi qui et comment…

Il pensait qu'elle saisirait cette perche mais en fut pour ses frais. Cette malheureuse aventure avec Hart, allait-elle lui laisser des séquelles ?

― Retournons au Tardis, je voudrais voir si la requête que j'ai lancée sur les caractères que j'ai trouvés au microscope donne quelque chose… Mais pour répondre à vos deux questions, qui et comment, il manque tellement d'éléments…

Il lui donna le bras pour rentrer à pied.  
>L'ancien Docteur ne faisait pas ça, il lui prenait la main, de temps en temps. Pour courir.<p>

― Bien. Résumons ce qu'on a. Si ce robot a bien été piraté, est-ce que c'est dû à une complicité intérieure à l'intérieur de Cormack Industries ? Sabotage ? Espionnage industriel ? Étrangement, le robot n'a pas été volé. Dans ce créneau, je pense que tous les concurrents de l'entreprise pourraient être suspects mais il me semble que leur dîner de l'autre soir, visait à mettre les choses au clair là-dessus. Tant qu'on n'aura pas vu les personnes qui travaillent directement sur le projet, on aura du mal à dire, s'il y a eu une défaillance quelconque de la part des équipes. Sur le moyen de prendre la main sur lui, je m'interroge. Les ondes, je n'y crois pas, et une technologie impliquant le LiFi, la transmission d'informations par la lumière, nécessiterait que quelqu'un ait pu la bricoler dans son coin pour y arriver. Cela ferait beaucoup de génies impliqués dans ce projet… Mais il y a d'autres choses qui me chagrinent sur ce dossier et qui n'ont aucune réponse.

― Par exemple ?

― Premièrement pourquoi Hart a-t-il rapporté le robot SANS demander de contrepartie ? Il avait une occasion en or et ne l'a pas saisie. Il devait viser un autre but, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas tellement. Et en plus je ne comprends pas lequel, ce qui est très énervant. Autre question et non des moindres, pourquoi le robot est-il venu _vous_ sauver ? Il ne vous a jamais vue. Pourquoi a-t-il pour ce faire enfreint l'une des lois de la Conservation qui font partie des routines de base de l'ingénierie robotique ? Cela aurait dû l'empêcher de se mettre en risque d'être détruit par le saut du haut de l'immeuble… Cette loi n'est surpassée que par celle qui enjoint les androïdes de protéger la vie humaine.

― Dans ce cas, pourrait-on supposer qu'il aurait pu me voir depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Cormack ? demanda Clara.

― C'est un détail qui vaut la peine d'être vérifié, dit le Docteur. Faisons un crochet avant de rentrer au Tardis.

― Vous n'avez pas l'air très convaincu pourtant.

― Le jardin est presque là. Allons voir déjà si c'est seulement possible.

.°.

Ils reprirent les petites allées bien dessinées qu'elle avait parcourues avec Hart et se postèrent à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient l'autre nuit. La chambre de Cormack avait bien une baie latérale qui avait vue sur ce côté.

― Ok, admit le Docteur, l'androïde a pu vous voir tous les deux, matériellement. En admettant qu'il ait une vision augmentée et pourvue d'un très bon zoom.

― Mais… ?

Il reprit le bras de Clara et repartit vers le Tardis qui était un peu plus loin dans le parc. Il ne dit rien pendant le court trajet qui les séparait de son vaisseau, mais avant d'entrer, il se tourna vers elle une main sur la porte de la cabine pour exprimer ce qui le chagrinait.

― Mettons qu'il s'agisse de la directive de préservation de la vie humaine qui soit à l'oeuvre… Mettons qu'il vous ait vus. De quoi a-t-il déduit que vous étiez en danger ?

Clara eut une petite moue un peu désabusée. Certainement pas de ce qui aurait pu avoir l'air d'une ballade romantique au clair des trois lunes. Ni du baiser.  
>Il la réconforta en lui disant qu'ils allaient trouver et qu'il y avait sans doute un indice qui les attendait au labo.<p>

Une fois dans la salle de commande du Tardis, Clara fit une pause, le poing sur la hanche et ajouta :

― Docteur, puis-je formuler une hypothèse qui n'a rien de très logique ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

― Si le robot est intelligent alors qu'il ne le devrait pas, s'il est venu me sauver alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres possibilités qui auraient pu le pousser à agir ainsi ? Voici ma théorie. Je pose d'abord que le robot a été piraté par _quelqu'un_. Et que c'est ce quelqu'un qui est intelligent et qui a forcé l'androïde à agir d'une façon qui apparaissait sensible et humaine. Je dois poser aussi que ce que l'androïde hacké a vu et qui l'a fait réagir, ce n'est pas du tout moi mais bien John… première hypothèse. Car seul quelqu'un qui le connaîtrait bien aurait pu a) supposer que j'étais automatiquement en danger, b) connaître ses modes opératoires, et c) connaître jusqu'à même les propriétés particulières de son sang…

― Si vous pouviez éviter de l'appeler aussi familièrement « John » ça me contrarie. Mais poursuivez...

― Le robot a donc des informations très précises sur l'abominable M. Hart et on aimerait bien savoir comment… Est-ce un ennemi à lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Il a certainement dû avoir le temps de s'en faire des tas… Vous avez dit qu'il l'assommé brutalement sans crier gare pour le mettre KO… Il aurait très bien pu le faire rien que parce qu'il ne peut pas le sentir… Mais mon autre hypothèse est que ce qu'il a vu par la fenêtre et qui l'a poussé à rappliquer, ce n'est pas John et moi, mais bien _John et_ _vous_ !

Le Docteur la fixa un instant, faisant mine de lever un doigt contradicteur et puis se ravisa.  
>Dans la chambre de Cormack, lorsqu'il avait pris l'écaille de peau, l'androïde l'avait <em>regardé<em>. Il avait eu l'air d'être très fatigué, soit en grave dysfonctionnement soit à court d'énergie…

― Peut-être, fit-il. Je vais y penser.

.°.

Clara et le Docteur s'étaient rendus dans la pièce du Tardis où il pouvait faire quelques expériences de temps à autre et qu'il appelait le laboratoire. Une fois sur place, il avait consulté les résultats de la recherche qu'il avait lancée et avait été tout à fait surpris de constater que les lettres SLAACTO ne correspondaient… à rien. En tous cas, ce n'était pas le nom d'un fournisseur ou une marque car il aurait été trouvé.

Ils convinrent tous deux qu'il fallait donc patienter jusqu'à ce que Cormack les rappelle et qu'ils puissent aller parler à ses techniciens. Dans l'intervalle, ils résolurent d'aller s'offrir un déjeuner puisque le dîner de l'autre soir avait tourné court.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils repassèrent dans la rue, devant l'hôtel pour retourner en ville, ils virent le groom leur faire signe de loin. Ils obliquèrent aussitôt pour aller voir s'il avait un message.  
>Dans le grand hall, Ernest les salua et dit leur précipitamment que M. Cormack était venu au PC Sécurité, apparemment sur ses conseils et que suite à cette entrevue, il désirait le revoir le plus vite possible.<p>

— Docteur, si vous escamotez encore notre déjeuner… menaça Clara.

— Non, non, fit-il. Puis en s'adressant à Ernest : Pouvons-nous rejoindre M. Cormack pour le déjeuner ? Est-il libre ?

Ernest composa un numéro et ils patientèrent un peu car il ne disait que « oui » ou « bien », ce qui ne les orientait pas beaucoup.

— Montez dans sa suite, il y déjeune sur le pouce avec quelques collaborateurs. Il dit qu'il ne vous retiendra pas longtemps.

Ils prirent le bel ascenseur à vue panoramique et Clara fit observer que ça n'avait pas pris très longtemps. Le Docteur avait souri sans répondre. Il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

><p>Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, un Quentin Cormack déjà au téléphone vint leur ouvrir en les invitant du geste à entrer, mimant qu'il en avait encore pour une minute.<p>

Le Docteur et Clara virent quelques jeunes gens assis sur un canapé et des fauteuils autour de la table basse, en train d'engloutir des tranches de ce que Clara qualifia aussitôt de « pizza de l'espace ». Ils avaient l'air affreusement jeunes pour le Docteur et terriblement sympathiques pour Clara qui les approcha aussitôt.

— Salut les gars, moi c'est Clara.

Ils levèrent la main avec un petit signe.

— Salut Clara. Chris. Là c'est Dave, là Matty et le grand, là-bas au bout, c'est Paul. C'est votre patron qui a dégotté la vidéo ?

— Oui, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— On en pense qu'on s'est fait convoquer dare-dare avec une téléportation d'urgence !… Ce que nous avons vu est proprement hallucinant, répondit Paul en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

Les cheveux longs tirés en arrière, les yeux clairs, un nez aquilin, il se tenait droit. C'était manifestement leur supérieur.

— Selon vous, c'est impossible ?

— Rien n'est impossible, répondit celui qui s'appelait Dave. Le truc c'est de comprendre comment…

Cormack avait raccroché et invita les nouveaux arrivants à prendre place sur un coin de canapé ou un fauteuil de libre. Comme il n'y en avait plus, Matty laissa sa place Clara et s'assit en tailleur par terre.

— Bien, commença-t-il. Docteur, miss euh…

— Oswin ça ira, répondit Clara.

— Miss Oswin, je vous présente l'équipe qui travaille avec moi sur le projet Tesla Act One. Je les ai réunis pour leur montrer les vidéos prises par la sécurité de l'hôtel, où nous voyons clairement Otto accomplir une course qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire. Le chef de la Sécurité a mentionné qu'après enquête, Otto a su sortir de ma suite, ouvrir un passage dans une fenêtre de service et sauter les trente étages…

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait tout, intervint le Docteur.

— Il y a d'autres bandes ? s'étonna Cormack.

— Non non, le détrompa-t-il. Il n'a pas de preuves matérielles de ce que je vais vous dire puisque j'en ai été le seul témoin. Miss Oswin n'était pas consciente quand ces faits se sont produits, elle ne peut donc pas corroborer ce que je vais dire… Mais je vous jure que ce que je dis est la stricte vérité. J'ai vu votre androïde venir vers nous, assommer celui à qui j'étais en train de parler et accomplir ce qu'on pourrait appeler un acte médical. Et il m'a parlé.

Dave fit un bond sur sa chaise.

— Pardon, fit-il, je suis chargé du module de communication. L'enregistrement des ordres, l'analyse et la fourniture d'une réponse appropriée, vous voyez… M. Cormack a dû vous dire qu'Otto n'était pas finalisé. Il peut parler « physiquement » car le synthétiseur vocal est en place mais la fonction qui lui permettrait de « comprendre » et faire des phrases n'est pas encore implémentée…

— Il parlait très difficilement mais il était manifeste qu'il était intelligent. Vous confirmez ce que m'a dit M. Cormack : l'intelligence artificielle n'est pas installée ?

— Non, elle n'est pas là, laissa tomber Paul, catégorique.

— Moi j'ai une question, dit Clara et tous les garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. J'ai formulé l'hypothèse que quelqu'un avait peut être pris la main à distance sur votre robot, ce qui permettait d'expliquer comment il pouvait accomplir des actions pour lesquelles il n'était pas programmé et des actions sensées, qui plus est. Comment est-il protégé contre ce genre de chose ?

Paul regarda Chris avec insistance et ce dernier se sentit donc appelé à fournir des précisions puisque c'était son domaine.

— Et bien… commença-t-il, il n'est pas complètement sécurisé sur ce plan…

Quentin Cormack se leva d'un bond et Paul le calma d'un geste, une main sur son épaule, en invitant Chris à préciser sa pensée.

— Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'installer tout ce que nous aurions voulu… Nous savions que vous vouliez emporter Otto avec vous pour des démonstrations pendant les conférences scientifiques et si tous les protocoles avaient dû être activés, ça n'aurait jamais pu être prêt à temps pour votre départ… dit-il d'un air embarrassé. Du coup, je me suis contenté d'installer les pare-feux de base, mais je les ai doublés par un petit sous-programme que je suis en train de tester…

— C'est lequel ? demanda Paul.

— Le LEUCOCIT.

— Qu'est-ce que ce programme fait au juste ? demanda le Docteur avec intérêt.

— Il fonctionne sur le modèle des anticorps… Des nanites sont chargées de repérer les intrusions, infections ou contaminations pour préserver la structure du…

— Les anticorps ! s'exclama le Docteur. Mais quel idiot je suis !

Clara lui adressa un grand sourire tandis que les autres le regardaient ébahis. Le Docteur faisait très précisément la tête qu'il avait quand il venait de trouver la réponse à un problème compliqué. Il avait l'air particulièrement idiot, mais ravi.

— Concrètement qu'est-ce qui se passe pour votre androïde si votre programme détecte une menace potentielle ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour le moment, répondit Chris un peu méfiant, il passe en mode atone… La plupart des fonctions se figent et il doit tout faire pour s'éteindre le plus rapidement possible afin d'empêcher toute propagation intempestive. Mais à terme, je préférerai que les nanites ciblent et détruisent l'origine de l'intrusion…

Cormack se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large.

— Quelqu'un essaie de prendre le contrôle d'Otto ! fit-il avec colère. Docteur, vous m'avez dit qu'il avait fait une sorte de crise d'épilepsie… C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le sous-programme de défense a détecté une intrusion qu'il n'a pas complètement su gérer ?

— Je le crains, acquiesça le Docteur.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Personne ne croit dans ce projet. J'ai un mal fou à trouver des financements… Qui peut-il soudain intéresser ou inquiéter à ce point ?

Celui qu'on appelait Matty se leva et se rapprocha de Cormack.

— Ça va aller, fit-il, calme-toi…

Clara le regarda avec étonnement et demanda.

— Et vous, quelle est votre spécialité, Matthew ? Vous n'avez rien dit…

Le jeune homme eut un fin sourire un peu gauche.

— Je suis plutôt un membre honoraire de cette petite société, avoua-t-il. Disons que je sers plutôt de mascotte... Je suis Matthew Cormack, le frère de Quentin. C'est grâce à moi qu'on a trouvé l'alliage dont est fait aujourd'hui Otto.

Il souleva la jambe de son pantalon et au lieu d'une jambe humaine, une structure métallique apparut. Il cogna dessus et un « dong » sourd et profond résonna étrangement.


	8. C8 : Sous l'oeil de Portabellion

**CHAPITRE VIII**

AMY LEIGH WATTS

Une fois sa chanson finie, elle laissa quelques applaudissements s'égrener et puis descendit de la petite scène intimiste de quelques mètres carrés. Un autre numéro y prenait déjà place. C'était un tout petit club, attenant à un hôtel nettement moins prestigieux que les deux précédents où elle avait joué, mais un cachet était un cachet... Elle y avait deux chansons par soir pendant la semaine.

Se dirigeant vers le bar, elle s'y était appuyée en essayant d'attirer l'attention du barman. Elle n'osa pas grimper sur un tabouret haut car elle se sentait déjà en équilibre précaire sur ses talons, pas en grande forme avec une pointe de mal de tête persistant et mal au ventre. Rien de très méchant mais elle se sentait fatiguée et elle avait un peu trop chaud. Elle espéra qu'elle n'était pas tombée malade car elle n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de perdre des gains en s'arrêtant de travailler. Le barman vint vers elle et lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il pouvait lui servir.

— Quelque chose de frais s'il te plait, Tony, un jus de fruit… On étouffe dans cette salle, non ?

Le barman s'exécuta en lui préparant un cocktail sans alcool car il savait qu'elle ne buvait pas.

— J'ai appelé hier pour qu'on vienne réparer la clim, mais tu sais comment c'est…

Elle hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour ne pas boire trop vite tout le verre bariolé de couleurs qu'il lui tendait, mais quand elle le reposa en claquant sur le comptoir du plat de la paume, pour mimer une très légère ébriété, ils rirent tous les deux.

— Un autre !

Elle le but plus lentement cette fois, puis elle se retourna pour profiter du numéro qui suivait le sien : un marionnettiste ventriloque faisait dire des âneries à sa poupée. Il y avait encore un autre numéro qui suivait, puis c'était de nouveau à elle. Elle chanterait et pourrait enfin aller se coucher.

Elle regardait machinalement le public qui riait et applaudissait, anticipant déjà le moment béni où sa tête se poserait enfin sur un oreiller, quand soudain elle aperçut « l'homme mystérieux ».  
>Il était tout au fond de la salle près de la porte, adossé au mur les bras croisés. Son regard posé sur elle la mit instantanément mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle l'avait remarqué. Peut-être que c'était avant d'arriver sur la station orbitale. Elle regarda ailleurs et puis fit signe au barman.<p>

— Tony, est-ce que tu connais l'homme blond qui est près de la porte ?

— Il t'embête ?

— Je l'ai déjà vu. Je me demande s'il ne me suit pas… je le vois presque chaque soir dans le public des endroits où je chante. Il ne fait rien. Il est juste là.

— Et bien ? Mélomane ou pervers ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont il me fixe… J'avais pensé que tu pourrais peut-être essayer de lui poser des questions – discrètement – s'il venait boire quelque chose…

— Je vais voir tout à l'heure… acquiesça le barman en étouffant un sourire, car il avait une assez bonne idée de la façon dont tous les hommes la fixaient.

— Merci Tony. Le ventriloque est en train de saluer… zut. J'ai encore le temps de faire un petit tour aux toilettes pour retoucher mon nez qui brille ?...

— Ok, ok, je leur dirai d'attendre…

Elle s'éclipsa pour se faufiler vers les toilettes en empruntant un couloir sombre mais heureusement désert. Une fois devant le miroir, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, releva sa robe longue rouge sur une jambe pour atteindre la minuscule pochette qu'elle avait scotchée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse elle contenait son poudrier et son tube de rouge, avec un billet pour ses consommations au bar. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait eu cette idée, mais elle était pratique. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était fait dérober son sac et cette alternative avait le mérite de lui laisser les mains libres… tout en attirant beaucoup moins l'attention.

Elle ouvrit le poudrier et se sentit prise d'un léger vertige. S'appuyant sur le bord de la vasque, elle le reposa prudemment et humecta ses tempes et sa nuque, en attendant quelques instants que ça passe. Elle s'exhorta à se reprendre, en secouant la tête, puis elle rajusta son maquillage, rangea le tout dans la petite pochette, lissa sa robe autour d'elle et ressortit aussitôt pour regagner la salle. Les accessoiristes remettaient déjà son micro en place quand elle arriva. Juste le temps de remonter sur scène. Elle entra dans le cercle de lumière.

* * *

><p>JOHN HART<p>

La veille, il n'était pas venu la voir chanter. Sa journée avait été des plus étranges. Comme il avait erré en ville ensuite un peu trop longtemps, il avait laissé passer l'heure et raté sa chanson. Pourtant, il avait douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait rencontrée au Vegas Highlight sur Velquesh. Elle ne faisait que lui ressembler. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas tomber ?

Comme il avait faim, il s'approcha un peu du bar et commanda un verre d'alcool, pas trop cher. Sa petite virée devenait compliquée à mettre en œuvre. L'argent sortait mais rentrait peu. Suivre la jeune femme par les transbords planétaires, d'abord sur l'autre continent de la planète, puis vers la station orbitale, était très onéreux. Il trafiquait un peu, juste pour pouvoir manger une fois par jour et quelquefois trouver un endroit pour dormir… Et quand il ne trouvait pas, comme la veille, il dormait dehors.

La journée précédente, alors qu'il se sentait plus abattu qu'à l'ordinaire, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un entrelacs de petites rues au fond de la vieille ville – enfin, de ce qu'on appelait la « vieille ville » mais qui n'en était pas une. Juste les niveaux inférieurs de la station, les plus anciens. Devant la porte d'une maison close aux allures de temple, une vieille femme toute ridée lui avait fait signe d'entrer. Il avait secoué la tête parce qu'il savait que s'il dépensait son argent de cette façon, il ne mangerait probablement pas et dormirait à la belle étoile. La vieille avait baragouiné quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris et l'avait pris par la main, en tirant pour qu'il la suive.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A l'usage, il avait découvert que cette nuit si spéciale lui avait laissé des séquelles inattendues lorsqu'il faisait l'amour : dorénavant, il se sentait seul et incomplet. Enfin, encore plus seul et plus incomplet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et comme extérieur au phénomène. Par vagues pourtant lorsqu'il dormait, il ressentait l'écho lointain de son désir, mais ce rêve s'effaçait sitôt qu'il était réveillé.

Une autre femme moins âgée était venue, la tenancière et il avait réussi à lui expliquer que c'était la vieille qui l'avait fait entrer et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer. Elle avait haussé une épaule et lui avait désigné son cheptel de filles.  
>Le comique de la situation finit par l'atteindre. Sexe gratuit et le voilà qui rechignait… Que lui avait-on donc fait ?<p>

Il choisit la plus grande. Brune, le teint très mat elle était plutôt baraquée, mais avec de grands yeux doux. Elle lui avait souri et l'avait pris par la main pour l'emmener dans une minuscule chambre, presque une cellule tant elle était petite, juste la place pour mettre un lit. L'essentiel, somme toute.  
>Il se demanda si ce serait comme les autres fois, quand il repensait à cette femme qui l'avait rendu fou et il se sentit ridicule. Demain, il partirait. Demain, il irait entendre chanter Miss Watts qui n'était si terriblement pas cette mystérieuse River Song, et puis il quitterait Portabaal. River ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, disparue dans les limbes sans laisser ni adresse, ni numéro.<br>La prostituée s'était déshabillée et l'avait pris par la main. Elle était gentille. Et rien qu'à ça, il devinait qu'il devait filer un sacré mauvais coton, pour se mettre à le penser. Les femmes n'étaient pas « gentilles ».

.°.

Après l'amour, elle s'était rhabillée prestement. Encore étendu sur le dos et surpris que tout soit déjà si vite terminé, il soupira. Elle l'aida à rassembler ses vêtements et puis elle dit avec un sourire plein de compassion :

— Pas triste, étranger.

Il ne dit rien en se contentant d'un sourire amer.

— Toi, donner beaucoup plaisir. Moi gratitude, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il se leva et passa ses vêtements toujours sans dire un mot. Puis il sortit un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

— Merci. Je n'ai que ça… ce n'est pas beaucoup…

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa sa main.

— Pas argent ! C'est grand honneur recevoir favori du Dieu. Pas payer. Sacrilège.

Il la regarda interloqué.

— Alors, toi tu travailles gratuitement... Oh, miséricorde ! Je savais que j'aurais dû venir sur cette planète beaucoup plus tôt !...

Elle lui ferma la bouche de sa main, l'air alarmé.

— Shhh !... Toi peux faire offrande pour oracle du Dieu.

— Je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne connais pas ta religion.

Elle lui reprit la main pour l'entrainer et il résista.

— Non, dit-il, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Prends simplement cet argent et laisse-moi partir.

Elle le regarda avec un peu d'hésitation, elle se mit à parler lentement.

— Etranger cherche ce qui ne peut être acheté sans pécher. Ici, dit-elle en effleurant son sexe avec naturel, facile et simple. Ici, vite content. Mais ici, dit-elle en appuyant sa paume sur son cœur, pas acheter. Ici vit féroce qui a faim... Viens, pour oracle du Dieu et moi expliquer plus.

Il ne voulait pas mais il la suivit quand même, le long de quelques couloirs sombres et décorés de peintures murales étranges. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une sorte de petite chapelle très simple où trônait une imposante statue assise, en plâtre, dont le front était orné d'une grosse étoile bleue en plastique. Kitschissime. Quelques bougies blanches constituaient le seul éclairage vacillant. Il trouvait tout cela parfaitement ridicule.  
>Elle prit son billet et alla le déposer dans une petite urne près de la statue. A côté se trouvait un sac de toile. Elle y plongea les deux mains et en retira des pièces de bois patiné ou peut-être d'os, gravées de dessins renforcés à l'encre. Elle les lâcha par terre et les pièces s'étalèrent. Elle s'accroupit pour les observer et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.<p>

— Bouche moqueuse et cœur triste, fais silence. Moi parle l'oracle du Dieu pour toi.

Il eut envie de partir tout de suite car il était vraiment loin de tout ce qui lui était familier : un monde d'hommes, de guerre et de ruse, où l'on survit avec ses poings et les armes qu'on a sur soi. Et sa tête pour échafauder des plans pour fuir… Les oracles, ce n'était pas son genre. Il préférait les informations fiables de première main…

Elle prit une pièce tombée à l'écart et l'examina.

— Toi naître deux. Ami venu avec toi pour vivre. Bébé toi vivre, mais autre mourir.

Elle prit une autre pièce.

— Quand frère mort, toi fermer ton cœur au Dieu. Toi grandir et douleur grandir avec toi. Grand trou vide manger ton coeur. Etranger cherche longtemps ami partout. Chaque visage est peut-être lui… Etranger déçu jamais trouver, part alors très loin du Dieu, et se perd. Loin. Envahi par les ombres. La Mort suit ses pas. Mort le rattrape presque car ami mort appelle fort du tombeau.

Elle avança la main vers une pièce plus proche d'eux et la leva pour mieux la voir.

— Mais après longtemps toi viens ici. Œil de Portabellion te voit, se souvient et prend pitié. Etend sa main sur toi, et te donne ses… bénédictions de feu ? Pas connaître les mots pour dire, reconnut-elle avec embarras. Dieu faire venir foudre sur toi pour chasser ombres et brûler vieux toi. Lui prend toi, en haut de son ciel pour t'aimer… Toi triste parce que tu es un Favori mais tu ne sais pas. Garçons de mon peuple apprennent plus jeunes comment vivre après le baiser du Dieu.

— Si je ne suis pas d'ici, comment peux-tu savoir que je suis un « favori » de ton Dieu ?

Elle se permit un bref rire et ses dents très blanches illuminèrent son visage.

— Etranger très ignorant ! gloussa-t-elle. Portabellion être Dieu de l'Univers, lui aller partout, et avoir de nombreux noms parmi les hommes. Toi porter la marque sur ton visage.

Elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas et allongea le bras pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

— Beauté, dit-elle seulement.

— Et après ? demanda-t-il par simple curiosité. Quels sont les projets de ton Dieu pour moi ?

Elle prit la dernière pièce gravée, celle qui était la plus proche et la fit sauter en l'air.

— Choisir ! Dieu va donner épreuve. Toi dire oui ou non.

— Quelle épreuve ?

— Tu sauras reconnaître.

— Et si j'échoue ?

— Portabellion ne veut pas ton échec, avait-elle répondu en se levant. Tu peux partir maintenant.

.°.

Le barman le fixait avec insistance, alors qu'il était accoudé au bar, mais John ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Enfin, ça lui était égal d'en avoir, mais il n'aurait alors pas pu écouter la dernière chanson de Miss Watts. Et par principe, il voulait le faire. Il ignora donc le colosse, le nez dans son verre.

Un homme de haute taille vint s'accouder près de lui.

— Je te paye un autre verre ?

Cette voix ! Son cœur s'arrêta de battre juste une seconde. Jack était là. Dans son long manteau éculé.  
>Toujours aussi grand. Toujours aussi beau. Son sourire toujours aussi plein de dents impeccables.<p>

Combien de fois avait-il prié pour que cet instant se produise ? Combien de pensées obsessionnelles ? Combien de détours par des recoins paumés de l'univers où il aurait pu être ? Et à présent qu'il ne le cherchait même pas, voilà qu'il était là…

— Je crois qu'un seul va suffire car je suis déjà en train d'halluciner, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée.

Jack aboya un rire bref et se commanda un alcool fort.

— Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir là… s'exclama-t-il en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Il sortit un billet qu'il posa sur le bar et fit signe au barman pour qu'il lui en remette un second.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu fais encore la tête ? questionna-t-il avec une surprise rogue comme John restait à peu près sans réaction.

— Du tout. Il se trouve que j'ai vu tes petits potes de Torchwood récemment et ils disaient que tu avais mis les voiles depuis un sacré bout de temps…

— Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai… pris une pause. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans le secteur ?

— J'étais juste de passage. Je cherchais un type sur Velquesh.

— Et tu l'as trouvé ?

— Ouais.

— Et alors _raconte_ !… Je n'ai jamais à te tirer les vers du nez d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien, je suis juste claqué, soupira-t-il.

— Et t'as surtout l'air de n'avoir rien bouffé depuis plusieurs jours… Tu es maigre à faire peur et… je ne te parle pas d'avoir vu une salle de bains. C'est toi qui refoules comme ça ?

John eut un sourire sardonique en coin.

— Ouais. J'ai dormi dehors la nuit dernière, et à un moment, une espèce de bestiole famélique et galeuse est venue se mettre contre moi… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était. Je suppose vu la température qu'elle devait se geler, elle aussi.

Jack lui balança un œil en coulisse et avala une petite lampée d'alcool.

— A mon avis, tu pourrais encore trouver nettement mieux pour réchauffer tes nuits…

Alors Jack qui se mettait à le draguer en public, ça devait probablement être le rêve de son coma éthylique… ou un piège. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement lui piquer son manipulateur… ça c'était déjà nettement plus plausible. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait, mais il refusa l'obstacle.

— On verra bien, fit-il en repoussant son verre vers le barman, avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'autre. C'était sympa de te revoir, Jack ! A une prochaine !

Jack lui sourit avec une certaine incrédulité. De l'un de ses plus grands sourires charmeurs. Et les plus incrédules. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une clé qu'il fit danser en la tenant par le plastique qui portait son numéro.

— Ecoute… J'ai un truc à faire ce soir et je ne serai probablement pas rentré avant minuit, mais je peux te laisser ma clé en attendant, je suis descendu ici… Si ça te dit, je ramènerai un peu de compagnie… proposa-t-il en accentuant son sourire lascif.

John attrapa la clé sans demander son reste, mais la réponse qu'il fit n'était pas celle qui était attendue.

— Merci, je tuerais pour une douche. Mais il y a un embarquement de prévu pour quitter la station ce soir et il faut que je sois à bord. Je la rendrai à l'accueil dès que j'aurai fini…

— Mais… depuis quand tu prends les transports en commun ? tiqua Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta navette ?

— Un mec me l'a explosée.

— Ho ho, se réjouit le Capitaine, j'aimerais pas être à sa place… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Rien du tout.

— John, tu m'inquiètes là…

— J'ai pas dit que j'ai pas _essayé_… fit John avec un sourire modeste, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à l'énerver davantage et… on m'a conseillé de me mettre un peu au vert.

— Mais qui c'est ce mec ? Un contrebandier ? Un trafiquant ?

— Non. Ton _très bon ami _qui se fait appeler le Docteur.

La physionomie de Jack changea du tout au tout et il se planta à quelques centimètres de John pour parler à voix plus basse.

— Ah malheureux, je dirai quelques mots sur ta tombe ! ironisa-t-il. T'es pas un peu malade ? T'as toujours été une tête brûlée et une cervelle vide, mais là je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien… Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

— Pas que je sache, mais il y a deux semaines, on l'a vu sur Velquesh.

— Oh, bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! fit Jack tout excité. Si tu ne puais pas autant, je t'embrasserais… Il faut que je te laisse mais je reviens. Reste encore un peu. Si c'est lui que tu fuis, je pourrais peut-être servir d'intermédiaire entre vous deux...

— Je ne doute pas que tu _adorerais_ cette idée… commenta John laconiquement.

Jack lui envoya un clin d'œil et sortit en courant. John le regarda fendre la foule. Il n'avait aucun espoir que Jack puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tuer une « compagne », c'était probablement assez rédhibitoire. Il grimaça.

Des applaudissements crépitèrent et le firent sursauter. Il comprit qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas écouté la petite chanteuse. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil… pour constater qu'elle était en train de le regarder. Pire, elle prenait en le faisant une très jolie teinte de rose qui avivait sa peau laiteuse. Le public applaudit plus fort et siffla, elle s'inclina et quitta la scène.

.°.

John monta sans attendre dans la chambre de Jack, une petite pièce aux murs blancs dotée d'un mobilier minimaliste orange et vert, assez ignoble. Il prit sa douche en espérant qu'il arriverait à effacer l'odeur déplaisante du fauve, qui lui avait collé à la peau toute la journée.

Faméliques, solitaires et à la rue. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient bien la paire, tous les deux.  
>Après avoir erré en ville, la tête pleine de souvenirs et de regrets concernant sa vie, tournant et retournant les mots malhabiles et pertinents de la prostituée, il n'avait réellement envie de voir personne, et surtout pas envie de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire pour se trouver un lit pour la nuit… Dans un parc, il avait cherché un assez grand arbre doté de très grosses branches larges, pour se mettre plus ou moins à l'abri des humains, des rondes policières ou sanitaires, et il avait grimpé dedans. Mais à peine une heure après, il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un genre de gros chat aux yeux jaunes fendus qui lui avait craché dessus de colère. Peut-être qu'il entendait lui signifier bien clairement que c'était <em>son<em> arbre et qu'il devait dégager ? En temps ordinaire, il aurait négocié. Avec les humains, on négociait. Mais avec une bestiole comme ça ?

La bête l'avait regardé. Entre ses dents, John avait murmuré avec un peu d'autodérision _: _

— Allez viens, fais pas ta bégueule, on va la partager cette branche.._._

La bestiole avait montré les crocs, toutes moustaches dehors. Cette situation lui rappela comiquement ce moment où « elle » était apparue et où il l'attendait sur le lit aux draps de soie, il tapota la branche à côté de lui et dit à l'attention du très gros lynx :

— Portabellion est levée ce soir, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas la contempler à côté de moi ?

La bête avait levé la tête et plissé les yeux dans sa direction, donnant des coups de museau comme pour sentir quelque chose dans l'air. Puis elle avait baillé. Et s'était approchée à pas lents et précautionneux, tête basse mais sans le quitter du regard et sans prévenir, s'était installée lourdement à moitié sur un bout de branche et à moitié sur lui. Les deux grosses pattes avant croisées sur sa poitrine, elle avait posé tête dessus et exhalé un profond soupir.

La poitrine de John s'était soulevée d'un rire irrépressible face à l'étrangeté de ce moment, face au fait qu'il servait d'oreiller à un truc dont il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le manger ou pas... Mécontent de ces secousses intempestives, l'animal avait ouvert un œil et grondé en incurvant légèrement ses griffes pour les lui planter dans la poitrine. « Message reçu, j'arrête » avait-il soufflé. Mais en son for intérieur, il se sentait presque heureux.

.°.

En sortant de la douche pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose à manger dans le minibar, il était vêtu d'une simple serviette. Pas forcément la tenue la plus adéquate lorsqu'on se retrouve face à trois malabars moches et maussades aux intentions manifestement peu amicales.

— Harkness ! l'apostropha un des gars. On t'avait dit qu'on te remettrait la main dessus et maintenant on va faire comme on a dit : on va t'éclater ta sale petite gueule pour te faire passer l'envie de nous doubler… et après tu vas finir dans le sas d'évacuation où on retrouvera tes morceaux… Et un, tout particulièrement, qui fait ta fierté…

John fit la moue et, inclinant la tête de côté à droite et à gauche pour un léger assouplissement, il se carra en posture défensive.

— Les mecs, commença-t-il, je tenais à vous dire d'abord que je ne suis pas du tout celui que vous cherchez…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Ha non mais c'est bon ! répondit l'un d'entre eux. On nous l'a déjà fait quinze fois celle-là ! Tu vas dérouiller et c'est tout.

— Bon, bah tant pis…

Effet de surprise. Il arracha sa serviette d'une main et la lança à la tête de celui qui était armé pour l'aveugler. De l'autre main il attrapa son arme, fort judicieusement pourvue d'un silencieux, et lui tordit le bras, flanqua un coup de coude dans le nez du second agresseur en étirant le mouvement, et tira dans le genou du troisième.  
>Il ne s'était pas passé une minute. Les deux gars encore relativement valides firent mine de se jeter sur lui et il agita l'arme sous leur nez.<p>

— A-A-A, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je vous suggère de prendre votre camarade sous le bras et de partir tout de suite, tant que certains d'entre vous peuvent encore marcher… Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Un… faites attention, je vise très mal, ce n'est pas son genou que j'essayais d'atteindre… Deux…

Les deux gars qui ne voyaient qu'un homme nu se disaient qu'ils pourraient facilement l'avoir en se ruant à deux dessus, mais John n'attendit pas qu'ils avancent plus. Il tira une balle dans le bras de l'agresseur le plus proche.

— Tss, tss, tss, et voilà je vous l'avais dit… Il m'en reste encore bien assez pour faire un trou malencontreux dans un poumon ou un estomac… Et… trois…

Les types lui lancèrent un regard haineux en levant les bras en signe de reddition, puis se penchèrent sur leur comparse pour le soulever pendant qu'ils étaient toujours en joue. Il les força à reculer jusqu'à la porte.  
>S'ils attendaient qu'il referme la porte sur eux, ils en furent pour leurs frais. John, sortit avec eux tel qu'il était, en continuant à les menacer.<p>

— Je suis pas timide, dit-il en voyant leur surprise. L'ascenseur est de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en agitant l'arme dans la bonne direction.

Ils marchèrent vite en trainant leur compagnon pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et John continua à avancer en maintenant deux mètres entre eux. Les porte-flingues étaient manifestement déstabilisés par le fait qu'il soit nu dans le couloir.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, John leur sourit et tira dans le boitier de commande. Les portes de métal se refermèrent sur eux en les emprisonnant.

Content de lui, il retourna dans la chambre et remit ses vêtements – qui auraient mérité eux aussi une bonne lessive. Il pensa à étendre la serviette humide parce qu'il savait que Jack détestait quand il la laissait en boule lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, puis il saisit un crayon et une feuille. Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire, il quitta la chambre, laissa le mot « EN PANNE » sur l'ascenseur et poussa la porte menant aux escaliers.

.°.

En arrivant en bas, une autre petite surprise l'attendait. Le barman qui était une armoire à glaces, lui bloquait la sortie, avec une petite envie de discuter… John pensa qu'il alternait bizarrement les caresses et les coups de poings ces derniers temps. Il leva les mains.

— Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Etant donné qu'il faisait souvent plusieurs trucs de travers, il avait remarqué qu'il était toujours bon de se renseigner avant…

— Rien encore, j'espère… fit le gros en jouant volontairement de sa musculature pour l'intimider. Je suis juste venu te faire passer un petit message de la part de la demoiselle que tu suis.

— Ah… fit John, je me demandais si elle m'avait remarqué… Quel est le message ?

— Tu arrêtes de la suivre et tu arrêtes de la fixer comme un pervers.

John aurait eu envie de répondre « Ou sinon ? » mais se dit que face à un morceau pareil, il avait tout de même des chances de finir salement amoché. Il sourit avec un air que l'autre trouva irritant et se contenta de dire en jetant un œil derrière eux.

— Dis-donc… ça va te faire un max d'heures sup' si tu dois coincer tous les types dans le public qui la regardaient avec des idées en tête…

— Ça, c'est mes oignons… Toi, tu décampes. Et t'es pas invité demain. Compris ?

John leva alors un bras et avec des mouvements délibérément lents, sortit un portefeuille de sa poche d'où il tira une fausse carte de visite.  
>Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi il n'était pas parti juste à ce moment puisque de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Un jour plus tôt ou un jour plus tard, ça ne changeait rien… Mais peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait guère obéir quand il ne l'avait pas décidé, il se lança et rétorqua :<p>

— Il y a méprise. Je suis un privé et payé pour la suivre.

Le barman prit la carte avec méfiance.

— Yen a qu'ont vraiment des boulots de merde… commenta-t-il avec un air revêche et probablement jaloux. Qui te paie ?

— Une vieille tante qui est sur le point de claquer et qui s'est mis en tête de retrouver ses héritiers.

— Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de famille et je la crois, lâcha Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et bah maintenant, elle en a… Sauf qu'elle est pas encore au courant. Je suis juste chargé de la suivre et de rassembler des informations que je transmets à la vieille. Elle veut savoir quel genre c'est. On peut comprendre… La vieille est un peu vieux jeu. Une chanteuse qui fait la tournée des bouges, ça ne plaide pas forcément en sa faveur, elle veut savoir où elle met les pieds…

— Hey, tu ne parles pas comme ça, ni de mon établissement, ni de la dame…

John arbora un air narquois dont il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait lui coûter sa dentition. L'habitude de vivre libre et dangereusement. Mais le barman, et donc propriétaire du club, dit alors :

— Si tu dis la vérité, je suis content. C'est pas bien qu'elle soit toute seule. Est-ce que tu as moyen de dire à cette tante que c'est une fille bien, mais je crains qu'elle ne se soit mis dans une vilaine situation.

— De quelle nature ? s'enquit John avec plus d'intérêt qu'il n'aurait su le feindre.

— Elle est malade, répondit le barman d'un air fermé. Ce serait mieux si elle avait quelqu'un pour l'aider.

— Malade, c'est vague… objecta John. Depuis quand t'as ton doctorat de médecine ? Il m'en faut un peu plus à mettre dans mon rapport…

Le barman s'écarta en jetant son torchon par-dessus son épaule et retourna derrière son bar sans répondre, soudainement emprunté.

— C'est une gentille fille, répéta-t-il. Et elle ne se méfie pas assez des gens. Elle pense trop à sa musique. Et très bientôt ça va devenir assez compliqué pour elle, j'ai pas envie qu'elle tourne mal…

— Elle a l'air de s'en sortir très bien jusque-là, pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ?

Le barman le regarda d'un air froid malgré son sourire.

— Tu sais, je te connais pas mec. Et j'ai vraiment _aucune_ raison de croire ce que tu m'as dit…

Il posa son torchon et sortit de derrière son bar. La salle était déserte. Il éteignit les lumières.

— Je ferme, dit-il seulement. Tire-toi maintenant.

— Dis-moi au moins ce que tu as vu, il faudrait que je sache si c'est grave… pour évaluer la nature des soins et ce que ça va coûter… si la vieille est radine…

— Ta gueule ! répondit Tony. Je t'ai dit de te tirer, fais-le c'est tout.

— Pas sans…

Le barman bondit très souplement si l'on considérait son volume et coinça John contre le mur. Voilà qu'il l'avait énervé. L'autre lui collait un avant-bras musculeux sur la gorge en l'empêchant à moitié de respirer.

— Une maladie longue durée facile à reconnaître, même pour un idiot comme moi qui n'a pas fait médecine… dit-il d'un air menaçant. Ce que je crois, c'est qu'il y a un bougre de petit salaud quelque part qui l'a serrée dans un coin et qui l'a collée enceinte. Et ça, ça me rend vraiment, vraiment furax.

John commençait à manquer d'air et l'autre finit par s'en rendre compte. Il le lâcha et le poussa devant lui vers la sortie.

— Maintenant, casse-toi, et si je dois le répéter une autre fois, tu peux dire adieu à ton dentier.

.°.

Expédié _manu militari_ sur le trottoir, John était indécis. Il vit qu'une horloge extérieure indiquait bientôt minuit et il résolut d'attendre le retour de Jack, à la fois pour lui rendre sa clé et pour lui expliquer pourquoi il trouverait du sang sur la moquette… Ce grand crétin était bien fichu de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant le lendemain s'il revenait en galante compagnie, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il fallait tout de même qu'il sache que des types étaient après lui.

Ce dernier arriva presque une heure plus tard, et accompagné d'un homme jeune, brun et beau. John se leva du bord du trottoir et marcha jusqu'à eux.

— Bonsoir, dit-il rapidement surtout à l'attention du beau garçon.

Et à Jack, il lança la clé :

— Tiens, je t'en dois une.

— Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-ce dernier une trace de déception très bien imitée.

John secoua la tête et recula, les mains dans ses poches.

— Non, j'ai la navette à prendre, je dois retourner sur Velquesh.

Jack sourit à sa conquête et lui donna la clé en disant : « Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, je te suis ». Puis il revint vers son ancien amant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens, il est d'accord…

— Il ressemble à Ianto…

— Ah oui, c'était un tout petit peu le but… admit Jack en hochant la tête les yeux écarquillés avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ah, au fait tu feras gaffe, fit John, j'ai trouvé un comité d'accueil en arrivant. Trois mecs qui m'ont pris pour toi. Je m'en suis occupé, tu m'en veux pas ?

— Du tout. Je t'avais dit de faire comme chez toi… J'aurais bien d'autres occasions de rigoler, t'inquiète.

— Ok, dit John. J'y vais alors.

Jack serra les mâchoires et se mit à le fixer intensément.

— Ne… m'oblige pas à te supplier… chuchota-t-il plus bas. Reste cette nuit. Je renvoie le joli garçon si tu veux.

— Mais non pourquoi ? Ne change pas tes plans. Passe une bonne soirée.

— J'ai envie de la passer _avec toi_.

John rit mais évita de regarder dans la direction du jeune homme qui leur jetait un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

— T'as vraiment une mémoire à géométrie variable !… La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, quand ton frère a pété les plombs, tu m'as dit qu'on était quittes et que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir dans tes pattes. C'était assez clair.

— Ça, c'était avant que je ne perde plusieurs membres de Torchwood ! répondit-il avec véhémence. Perdre des gens auxquels on tient, c'est vraiment…

— Pas ton genre ?

— Tu sais que je vais te la faire payer celle-là ?

— Oh, je sais que tu aimerais bien, oui… Ecoute, tu traverses une mauvaise passe en ce moment, mais ça va aller pour toi. Ça va toujours pour toi. Tu te sors toujours de tout avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Donne-moi ton manipulateur de vortex. Ou dépose-moi seulement, je m'en fiche.

— Aaaah… Alors c'est _ça_ que tu veux vraiment de moi ? fit John avec une grimace en coin. Je m'en doutais un peu, remarque.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda le Capitaine, avec un pauvre sourire.

— Tu veux revenir à une époque où Ianto était encore en vie… Et pour ça tu étais prêt à te servir de moi… Je connais ce regard désespéré. Je le connais très bien, dit-il.

— Alors aide-moi ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

— Jack, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Ton Docteur a flingué le manipulateur. Il est comme le tien maintenant. C'est la vérité.

Jack s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis il se redressa d'un coup de reins et marcha vers l'entrée de son hôtel.

— Laisse-moi cinq minutes d'avance et viens me rejoindre, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. S'il y a d'autres mecs qui veulent me descendre, je n'ai rien contre un petit renfort… ajouta-t-il pour que les choses soient bien claires.

Il s'en alla, son grand manteau flottant dans le vent. John frissonnait mais il savait que la météo n'y était pour rien. Quand Jack était là, il oubliait un peu le grand trou vide qu'il avait dans la poitrine… Que Jack le reprenne c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce pourquoi il s'était mis en quête du Docteur et de sa boîte d'immortalité… Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis six mois le conduisait là…

Il haussa son col et serra son blouson contre lui. Demain, il irait sur Velquesh retrouver ce type. Comment s'appelait-t-il ? Cormack de chez Cormack Industries… Le soir où lui-même avait tué Clara, Cormack avait emmené la chanteuse dans sa chambre… Le personnel de l'hôtel l'avait dit. C'était certainement lui qui l'avait mise enceinte. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il avait les moyens de payer…  
>Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Sur cette station, ils ne plaisantaient pas avec les économies… La température chutait brutalement la nuit.<p>

Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver exactement dans le secteur du Docteur. Dans ce même hôtel. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer ardemment.

Alors même qu'il se sentait envahi d'images et d'émotions en repensant à cette nuit d'amour où une sorte de déesse immatérielle, et pourtant si délicieusement tangible, l'avait élevée jusqu'à lui pour l'aimer sans limite, à aucun moment, il n'envisagea sa possible responsabilité en regard de l'état de Miss Watts…  
>En tant qu'ancien Agent du Temps, il savait qu'il était devenu stérile depuis plusieurs années. C'était un des à-côtés déplaisants du voyage temporel à répétition. On le savait. Il soupçonnait même l'Agence d'avoir favorisé cet état de fait dans les rangs afin de pouvoir conserver plus longtemps ses recrues. Déjà souvent repérés parmi les orphelins ou les laissés pour compte, ils étaient rendus rapidement incapables de procréer. Pas de famille, pas d'attache : toujours disponibles…<p>

Il souffla encore dans ses mains, regarda la rue assez déserte où quelques rares passants se hâtaient de rentrer se mettre à l'abri et se dit que ça devait bien faire cinq minutes.


	9. C9 : Nurse Johnny

**CHAPITRE IX**

LE DOCTEUR ET CLARA OSWALD

Le Docteur et Clara étaient restés quelques jours avec l'équipe de recherches de Cormack Industries, juste le temps pour lui de comprendre que l'androïde sur lesquels ils travaillaient était bien l'une des toutes premières versions de ce qu'il avait connu comme le Teselecta. TESLA ACT ONE était le nom de code originel du projet et comme la machine, il était encore appelé à évoluer.

Il devait admettre qu'il aimait l'esprit qui régnait entre eux. La tension vers un but unique et stimulant, la solidarité, l'amitié, l'émulation permanente… Mais il savait aussi ce que deviendrait le Teselecta dans leur futur. Un implacable département de justice autonome chargé d'infliger leurs peines aux plus grands criminels impunis, ou supposés pas assez punis, que l'univers ait porté. Il ne voyait pas cette première équipe faire cela. D'autres personnes, plus tard, allaient récupérer cette formidable machine. Et là-dessus, il ne saurait intervenir puisqu'il avait lui-même bénéficié et pâti à la fois, de la justice du Teselecta.

Clara et lui les avaient donc quittés avec regret pour les laisser continuer à travailler à leur rythme, non sans leur avoir offert quelques recommandations de sécurité. Il avait assuré à Cormack qu'il pourrait retrouver l'homme qui avait rapporté Otto, persuadé qu'en le faisant parler, ils obtiendraient des informations sur l'origine de la tentative de prise de contrôle désormais avérée.

.°.

Pendant leur retour vers le Tardis, le Docteur égrenait la liste de ceux qui pouvaient ne serait-ce que connaître l'existence du Teselecta. Si l'on exceptait bien sûr tout son équipage qui était assermenté, il lui restait Amy, Rory et… River. Tous morts. Ou plus ou moins.

Une fois sur le vaisseau, il sortit le vieux téléphone de Martha. Il lui fallait des informations plus précises sur John Hart et les Smith avaient l'air d'en avoir. Se résoudre à devoir « utiliser Torchwood » ne lui plaisait guère. Le numéro aboutissait à un répondeur, il laissa un message. C'était un ancien numéro, il n'était pas sûr qu'on le rappelle.  
>Clara l'observait sans mot dire depuis un moment. Elle attendait qu'il veuille bien sortir de son mutisme et elle savait qu'il le ferait rapidement quand il serait au bout des pistes qu'il avait. L'avantage c'était qu'il pensait vite, aussi n'eut-elle pas à attendre trop longtemps.<p>

— Bon, dit-il en se frottant les mains, ce qui la fit sourire car c'était le même geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était encore le Onzième Docteur. Que savons-nous de ce Hart ? Et comment pouvons-nous tenter de deviner où il est allé ?

— Nous ne savons rien qui puisse nous être utile parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de se comporter comme nous voudrions qu'il le fasse. Il aime troquer et échanger des trucs, ou les vendre et il a juste rendu le robot. Il a besoin d'argent et il n'en a pas demandé. Il tenait à la Fontaine (pour un motif que nous ne connaissons pas) et n'est pas revenu à la charge. Peut-être qu'effectivement les Smith nous en diront davantage sur qui il est, ses contacts, ses habitudes et où on peut le trouver…

— Mais… ?

— Mais en ce qui me concerne, nous n'avons qu'une seule piste sérieuse. Et si j'en crois ma propre théorie, alors ce n'est pas très compliqué de deviner où il est allé, fit Clara.

Le Docteur lui décocha une œillade surprise, elle souriait un peu.

— Votre théorie ? Celle qui veut qu'il soit le complice d'une machiavélique chanteuse ?

— Vous avez dit ça d'un air si condescendant…

— Certainement pas, dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

— Ok, moi je dis que s'ils sont complices, il aurait été normal qu'ils fassent semblant de partir séparément tout en planifiant de se retrouver plus tard. Or, si nous ne connaissons pas la feuille de route de Jo… de M. Hart, nous avons sans doute la possibilité d'avoir celle de Miss Watts.

Le Docteur réfléchit.

— Elle avait dit… un autre hôtel sur cette planète, qui fait partie de la même chaîne que le Vegas, puis la station orbitale, puis une autre planète voisine de ce système… Après, je ne sais pas. Mais ça me va ! Voyons si nous pouvons la retrouver avant le coup de fil des Smith…

Il actionna les leviers du Tardis avec une énergie qui la fit sourire. Toujours pas patient. Toujours à préférer faire quelque chose plutôt que d'attendre.

.°.

Le personnel du Vegas Star Resort se montra tout aussi affable que celui du Vegas Highlight en communiquant les dates de la tournée de Miss Watts. L'avantage d'une carrière publique, avait commenté le Docteur à l'attention de Clara, c'était qu'on trouvait les gens plus facilement. En consultant la liste, ils avaient réalisé qu'elle serait probablement en partance pour la planète voisine de Modarkand le jour même ou le lendemain.

Clara suggéra donc, plutôt que de la manquer de peu, d'aller l'attendre directement là-bas à son arrivée et le Docteur fut tout à fait d'accord car cela leur permettrait en outre de repérer un peu mieux les lieux. Et de faire un peu de tourisme.  
>Elle était d'accord du moment qu'il la ramenait pile pour la rentrée des classes d'après Noël.<p>

* * *

><p>MARTHA JONES<p>

Ils venaient tout juste de se poser quand le téléphone de Martha sonna. Le Docteur la mit sur haut-parleur afin que Clara puisse bénéficier également des informations. Clara fut très heureuse d'entendre à nouveau la voix de l'ancienne compagne du Docteur. Après quelques politesses d'usage que Martha sut garder très courtes car elle connaissait la patience de son vieil ami, elle demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider.

— Notre route a croisé celle de ce John Hart, dit le Docteur sans aucune aménité. Et je me demandais, vu que vous aviez l'air de le connaître, en tous cas mieux que moi, si vous pouviez nous en dire plus… D'où le connaissez-vous ?

— _Il figure dans d'anciens dossiers de Torchwood, _répondit tout simplement Martha. _En réalité son dossier a été constitué par Jack qui a été Agent du Temps à la même époque que lui. Comme vous savez, Jack a quitté l'Agence avant de vous rencontrer, mais à l'époque, il n'était pas parti seul. John Hart l'a suivi. Ils se connaissent donc très bien_. _Ils ont été associés pendant quelques années, mais se sont trouvé séparés après que Jack ait commencé à voyager avec vous, et après qu'il ait perdu l'usage de son manipulateur de vortex et se soit trouvé coincé sur Terre et à une époque antérieure._

— Quel genre d'homme est-ce ?

— _Jack a écrit, je cite : « Ne lui faire confiance sous aucun prétexte, toujours l'avoir à l'œil ». Et aussi « ne jamais le laisser vous embrasser – menace toxique : divers paralysants et poisons »._

— Il y avait des choses intéressantes dans ce dossier, commenta Clara.

_— __Il y a aussi des rapports de mission qui expliquent en détail, la façon dont il a déjà essayé de manipuler la précédente équipe Torchwood, et comment il y est presque parvenu. Dans une autre mission, Jack écrit pourtant qu'il est revenu alors qu'il était sous la menace d'un chantage de la part de son jeune frère, et que John en définitive agi dans l'intérêt du Capitaine. Jack écrit qu'il lui a sauvé la vie – pour autant que celle-ci puisse être considérée comme sauvable étant donné son état. Il écrit : « a enterré avec moi une bague dont la radioactivité était détectable, et a été détectée par l'une des premières équipes Torchwood, ce qui m'a permis de ne pas passer le restant de mon existence à jamais à six pieds sous terre… ». Je suppose qu'il considère que c'est porté malgré tout à son crédit._

— Bien, fit le Docteur, y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier à son dossier sur le plan médical ? Sur sa physiologie ? Il a l'air humain…

_— __Pourquoi cette question ?_ demanda Martha.

— Parce que son sang a pu guérir Clara d'un empoisonnement pourtant mortel.

_— __Oh mon Dieu, je vois que c'est toujours pareil par chez vous ! Est-ce que Clara va bien maintenant ?_

— Oui très bien, répondit l'intéressée. Mais nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi.

_— __Attendez un petit instant, je cherche en entrant le mot « sang »… A priori le dossier mentionne que c'est un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique quoique pas de la même époque que la nôtre… Oh-oh ! Bingo !_

— Ne nous faites pas languir ! la pressa le Docteur.

_— __Oui, oui, _fit-elle tandis qu'on entendait distinctement le cliquètement rapide d'un clavier._ C'est un détail mais… une note dit qu'il était porteur d'une bombe d'un genre spécial, codée sur son propre ADN…_

— A quel degré d'insanité… commença le Docteur.

_— __Chut ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça… Le Capitaine Harkness écrit dans le rapport qu'ils ont utilisé le « cocktail sanguin » de Torchwood qu'ils ont injecté à John pour que la bombe se détache de lui. C'est ça... Torchwood garde des échantillons de sang sains de tous ses membres étant donné les nombreux risques épidémiologiques divers auxquels ils sont exposés. John a reçu un mélange sanguin qui a été suffisant pour perturber l'accroche de la bombe, qu'ils ont prise et balancée dans la faille. John n'était pas censé survivre à la vendetta du frère de Jack. _

— Martha, êtes-vous en train de postuler que… le sang de Jack a d'une façon ou d'une autre, influencé le métabolisme de Hart et qu'il soit toujours actif après tout ce temps ?

_— __Voyez-vous une autre explication au phénomène ?_

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jack n'a pas saisi là l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui, pourquoi le sauver ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_— __C'est à vous Docteur que cette question ne ressemble pas,_ fit Martha d'un ton de reproche.

L'expression de Clara montrait qu'elle était bien d'accord. Elle intervint.

— Il me semble dans ce qui vient d'être rapporté que le personnage est un peu plus complexe que nous l'avions envisagé au départ. Et que s'il a cherché à nuire à Torchwood, cela s'inscrit toujours dans le cadre de quelque chose qui concerne ce capitaine Jack Harkness. Ils s'entendaient comment ?

_— __Et bien,_ commença Martha_, ça ne figure pas au dossier mais je le sais par Gwen, disons qu'ils ont été… proches_.

— Proches ? releva le Docteur.

_— __C'est ça. Très très proches. Beaucoup plus que des amis… vous voyez ?_

— Oh mon Dieu, fit Clara.

— A l'époque où ils sont nés, ça n'a rien de très choquant, commenta distraitement le Docteur. La démographie féminine ayant fortement chuté, les chances de trouver une partenaire étaient faibles…

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle. Il veut la boîte de Engar, pas pour la revendre au plus offrant mais pour être comme Jack ! C'est un motif purement personnel.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il ne l'aura pas !

— Ça change qu'on ne comprenait pas ses motivations parce qu'on supposait qu'il était froid, calculateur, uniquement motivé par l'appât du gain et surtout rationnel. Mais rien de ce que nous avons appris ne cadre avec ça. Parce que c'est une image qu'il projette, un système de défense, c'est la première chose que j'ai pensé quand je lui ai parlé. Il fait tout pour l'entretenir à dessein… Sauf que non... Quel âge a-t-il Martha, c'est indiqué ?

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ça nous intéresse ? soupira le Docteur en roulant des yeux.

Martha répondit.

_— __Docteur, je comprends ce que veut dire Clara. Pour nous autres petits humains éphémères, _dit-elle d'un ton à la fois docte et moqueur,_ nous nous resituons en permanence par rapport à l'âge supposé de notre mort. Lorsque nous arrivons au milieu de notre vie, enfin ce qui est socialement désigné comme le milieu approximatif d'une vie humaine moyenne, nous effectuons une remise en question importante. C'est souvent une période un peu déstabilisante où l'on se sent sommé d'agir différemment et d'être ce que nous n'avons pas encore été simplement parce que nous avons conscience qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, et surtout en bonne santé physique… Mickey et moi qui avons expérimenté la Boîte nous savons très précisément la séduction que ça peut représenter._

— Vous essayez toutes les deux de me faire avaler que Hart se débattrait au sein d'une espèce de… crise spirituelle ?

— Docteur, dit doucement Clara, vous avez déjà reconnu que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi il n'agissait pas comme prévu, et que ses motivations sont obscures. La logique n'est-elle pas d'étudier d'autres options ?

— Je suppose que vous avez raison, convint-il de mauvais gré. Martha, j'ai une dernière question. Avez-vous moyen de savoir si vous avez connu une effraction sur le système de Torchwood ?

_— __Vous m'inquiétez là. Si oui, nous ne l'avons pas su… Il faut qu'on repasse tout au peigne fin ?_

— Quelqu'un nous a aidés à immobiliser Hart et savait que son sang pourrait aider à résoudre l'empoisonnement de Clara. Alors de deux choses l'une, soit ce quelqu'un est un tiers qui a eu l'info grâce aux dossiers de Torchwood, soit c'est Jack lui-même qui nous a aidés mais qui s'est retrouvé… comment dire… pris entre deux loyautés.

_— __Mais vous l'auriez reconnu si c'était Jack…_ objecta Martha.

Le Docteur se passa une main sur la figure.

— Ah, c'est compliqué… Nous sommes à la poursuite d'une personne qui agit masquée. Donc nous ne savons pas si cette personne est le Capitaine ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Jack est dans cette affaire un candidat sérieux parce qu'il a une histoire personnelle avec Hart…

_— __Docteur, si je puis me permettre, _termina Martha._ Les gens qui agissent masqués le font parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être reconnus, et parce que sans cela ils pourraient l'être. Il est vraisemblable que ce soit donc une personne que vous connaissez ou que vous pourriez reconnaître facilement. Mais je ne conçois pas de raison qui pourrait motiver Jack à agir à visage couvert, surtout en vers vous. Jack n'est pas comme ça, il assume à peu près tout, ses contradictions comme le reste... Je vous tiendrai au courant pour vous dire s'il y a eu un vol de données chez Torchwood, mais il nous faut un peu de temps pour mettre un spécialiste dessus._

— Très bien, merci Martha pour votre aide précieuse.

_— __C'est toujours un plaisir,_ répondit-elle, _bonne chance._

.°.

En raccrochant, Martha se tourna vers ses fils et les enfants de Gwen qui écoutaient tous silencieusement autour de la table de la salle de réunion.

— Que ferons-nous si le Docteur retrouve le Capitaine ? Nous avons un plan ?

Son fils aîné prit la parole.

— Nous pouvons y penser. Mais d'après ce que nous pouvons essayer de déduire de ce qu'il a dit, ça n'a rien d'une mission prioritaire pour lui car il est déjà occupé par plusieurs questions, et tu l'as habilement aiguillé ailleurs.

— Il n'empêche, intervint Mickey, qu'il vaut mieux vérifier si quelqu'un a pu entrer dans le système, que ce soit Jack ou pas Jack.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête.

— On s'y met tout de suite.

* * *

><p>JOHN HART<p>

Quand John entra dans la chambre, il trouva le Capitaine à terre et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette noire se faufiler par la fenêtre. Il courut s'y pencher, mais se recula par réflexe dès que les balles commencèrent à siffler autour de ses oreilles. Un instant plus tard, il vit seulement quelqu'un courir rapidement en bas dans la rue. Jack s'était déjà relevé et semblait chercher des yeux quelque chose dans la pièce. Il présentait une blessure dans le dos qui saignait.

— Jack tu as été touché, tu saignes.

Le Capitaine marcha jusqu'au miroir le plus proche, se tourna et vit en effet une grosse fleur de sang rouge s'épanouir sur sa chemise.

— Et voilà, fit-il grognon, une belle chemise toute neuve !

Il la déboutonna, et puis retira aussi son maillot pour mieux regarder l'allure de la blessure.

— Bon, ça va s'arranger, fit-il en se tournant vers son comparse. Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne compte pas rester dans cette tenue…

John haussa les yeux au ciel (qui se faisait des idées ?) et alla fouiller dans la salle de bains. Il revint vers lui aussitôt.

— Tiens, j'ai trouvé du désinfectant et une compresse.

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, dit Jack en le regardant avec un air un peu trop suffisant.

Mais ce genre de scène leur était assez familière car plus jeunes, ils étaient souvent obligés de se servir d'infirmier l'un à l'autre, quand quelque chose tournait mal. Les vieux automatismes reprenant spontanément le dessus, John l'avait laissé dire et fait asseoir d'autorité sur la chaise orange vif, pour nettoyer sa plaie.

— Hey ça pique… Fais attention.

John étouffa un sourire et continua presque machinalement des gestes qu'il avait accompli des dizaines de fois : nettoyer, désinfecter, appliquer une compresse stérile ou un bandage… Il contempla son œuvre.

— Tu es content de toi ? le chercha un peu Jack.

— Ça continue à pisser le sang… dit-il en voyant la compresse rougir. Il faudra remplacer ça très bientôt… Je vais descendre en chercher d'autres.

— Ou c'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites…

— Je pense que si j'avais voulu faire ça, je serai déjà à bord de cette foutue navette… Je vais voir en bas pour demander du rab et je reviens. Tâche de ne pas te faire descendre dans l'intervalle…

Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand Jack l'interpela.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me soit arrivé ? éluda John.

Il referma la porte sur un Jack complètement interloqué. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le John Hart qu'il connaissait. Il en avait manifestement les souvenirs mais il se comportait d'une façon déroutante.

.°.

A l'accueil de l'hôtel, il demanda quelques compresses supplémentaires et l'adresse d'une pharmacie ou d'un dispensaire, pour aller chercher des analgésiques. Jack avait beau être immortel il n'était pas immunisé contre la souffrance... La réceptionniste de nuit, une vieille femme revêche qui devait peser deux quintaux, lui dit qu'il y en avait une plus bas dans la rue.

— Vous y allez maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, j'ai un ami qui s'est blessé. Il dit que c'est une égratignure mais bon ça saigne…

— Est-ce que… ça vous dérange de me ramener un autre médicament au passage ?

— Non, puisque j'y vais.

— Tenez, voici le nom et de quoi l'acheter.

John empocha le tout et descendit la rue en courant parce qu'il faisait toujours assez froid. La pharmacie était tranquille et il obtint rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il ne s'éternisa pas et retourna le plus vite possible à l'hôtel où il rendit sa monnaie à la réceptionniste.

— Tenez, comme je vous en ai pris pas mal, je vous ai repris une boîte de compresses neuves…

— Merci. Est-ce que je peux vous demander un autre service ?

— Allez-y, c'est ma soirée annuelle du Bon Samaritain… répondit John avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Mes jambes me font souffrir quand je marche, ce serait pour l'apporter au client qui me l'a demandé… Chambre 6.

— Donnez donc, Je vais faire un crochet, bonne soirée.

— Merci ! dit-elle en se penchant pour le regarder partir.

.°.

La chambre était au premier, il frappa et une Miss Watts pâle et défaite vint lui ouvrir. Elle le regarda avec stupeur.

— Bonsoir, pardon de déranger à cette heure, mais la réceptionniste a dit que vous aviez besoin de ça, dit-il en tendant le sac qu'il avait ramené de la pharmacie.

Elle allait probablement dire quelque chose mais elle écarquilla les yeux, et attrapa le sac sans demander son reste avant de filer vers la salle de bains en le plantant là. De là où il était, il entendit qu'elle vomissait. Il resta indécis un petit instant et puis décida d'entrer puisque la porte était restée s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bains et y cogna avant de demander à mi-voix.

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, merci pour les médicaments, répondit-elle derrière la porte.

Il entendit qu'elle tirait de l'eau puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal.

— Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

— A part un nouvel œsophage, je ne vois pas, marmonna-t-elle.

— J'ai… un autre malade un peu plus haut que je dois voir, vous voulez que je repasse un plus tard ?

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement.

— Absolument pas ! Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me suivre !

— Votre ami le barman me l'a déjà bien fait comprendre.

— Oh, Tony a fait ça ? Il ne me l'a pas dit…

— A moi si. Très vigoureusement.

Elle cligna des yeux, en vacillant légèrement et se rattrapa à la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Est-ce que vous êtes réel ?

— Et bien, je ne suis pas bien certain de la réponse que vous attendez…

Elle enfonça spontanément son index sur son avant-bras.

— Ah si, bredouilla-t-elle, en regardant sa main avec surprise.

— Ça vous déçoit, on dirait.

— Vous êtes dans mes cauchemars, chuchota-t-elle.

— J'en suis navré, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais je fais souvent cet effet-là…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Pas… expressément.

— Ça veut dire oui, ou ça veut dire non, dans votre langage ?

— Ça veut dire que si c'est le cas, et bien je m'en excuse.

— Vous ne devriez pas solliciter mon cerveau en ce moment, répondit-elle.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? sursauta-t-il.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

— Je ne sais déjà plus… Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant, que je puisse _enfin_ m'évanouir tranquille ?...

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait aussi mauvaise conscience.

.°.

En regagnant la chambre de Jack, il le trouva allongé sur le côté, sans doute pour essayer d'épargner un peu sa blessure.

— Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il en se relevant sur un coude.

— J'ai fait un saut à la pharmacie du coin, et un détour par une autre chambre où la réceptionniste m'a envoyé porter un truc pour elle : ce n'est plus un hôtel, c'est un hôpital…

— J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

— Mais non, c'est ton truc _à toi _ça, de disparaître sans laisser d'adresse… Fais voir si ça saigne encore.

Jack s'exécuta avec un sourire malicieux.

— Enfin un reproche !

En guise de réponse, John arracha sans ménagement la compresse précédente. Et puis il dit à son oreille :

— Ça va tu te sens mieux maintenant, avec des représailles ?

— J'ai rien senti du tout.

John aspergea à nouveau la blessure d'antiseptique et Jack lui décocha une œillade qui en général signifiait « Tu me paieras ça ». Il refit un nouveau pansement, puis alla ranger les compresses et le désinfectant dans la salle de bains.

— Je prends le premier tout de garde, dit-il. Ça va si je te réveille dans une heure ?

— Ça va, répondit le Capitaine d'un ton rogue en le voyant s'asseoir dans la chaise orange à deux mètres de lui.

— Quoi ? fit John.

— Rien.

— Dors un petit peu, conseilla-t-il. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas mal de rattrapage à faire quand ça sera mon tour !

Jack le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. John avait fermé les yeux.

— John, tu ne dors pas, hein ?

— Non Jack, je ne dors pas.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes et puis dit encore :

— T'es obligé de le prendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, ton tour de garde ?

— Pas… expressément… répondit-il en tâchant de ne pas sourire. Mais d'ici, j'ai quand même vue sur la porte et sur la fenêtre. Et c'est plutôt pratique pour ce que j'ai à faire…

Jack resta encore silencieux un petit peu et puis revint à la charge.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-il.

John eut un petit rire mais ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il pouvait simplement dire « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un » ? Jack n'avait pas tellement l'air bien, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre en ce moment.

— Allez ! Dis-moi… insista Jack.

— Si je viens à côté de toi, est-ce que tu vas finir par la fermer enfin ? demanda-t-il dans un léger soupir.

— Je pense que tu ne perds rien à essayer…

John se leva et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, un bras calé derrière la tête. Le Capitaine soupira d'aise et l'enlaça.

— Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…

— Ben voyons…

.°.

Le lendemain matin, tous deux furent levés tôt. John Hart parce qu'il voulait rendre visite à Quentin Cormack sur Velquesh et Jack Harkness parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce nouveau John disparaître dans la nature, et ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle… Pour y parvenir, il avait des arguments : un moyen de transport personnel qu'il était disposé à lui prêter si, bien sûr, c'était lui qui conduisait.

Le Capitaine pensait qu'au vu des embrouilles dans lesquelles il s'était fourré, mieux valait disposer d'un équipier tel que John, et ça méritait bien un petit détour sur la planète s'il voulait y aller. Il pensait aussi qu'il se faisait fort de découvrir ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui, et pourquoi il refusait de lui parler. Il comptait un peu sur le trajet pour améliorer ça. Il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le Docteur.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour que Jack rende sa clé et paye, John sortit l'attendre dehors dans l'aube blafarde et factice de la station. C'est là qu'il trouva Miss Watts en train de fumer sur le trottoir. Il trouva étrange qu'elle fume en étant enceinte, mais ne dit rien tout d'abord. Au bout d'un moment, comme elle tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette, elle se mit à tousser. Il n'y tint plus et la lui prit des mains pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon de sa botte.

— Vous ne devriez pas fumer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, estomaquée par son attitude sans-gêne.

— Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

— Vous ne devriez pas fumer dans votre état.

— Dans mon état ?

— Enceinte.

Elle se mit à rire.

— D'où tenez-vous une information aussi saugrenue ? Je ne suis pas enceinte.

— Votre ami le barman pense que vous l'êtes, et je soupçonne qu'il aurait aimé que j'y sois pour quelque chose, rien que pour avoir une bonne excuse pour pouvoir me défoncer la tête…

Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et Jack sortit à ce moment. Il repéra aussitôt quelque chose de très inhabituel dans la physionomie générale de son ami.

— Bonjour, se présenta-t-il avec son sourire surdimensionné, Capitaine Jack Harkness. Vous êtes une amie de John ?

— Non.

— On y va maintenant ? coupa John. Où est ta navette ?

— Oh vous partez ? fit-elle en souriant pour la première fois, sans doute à l'idée de cette enchanteresse perspective.

— Oui, fit Jack, et j'en suis vraiment navré. Vous allez chanter ce soir ?

— Comment savez-vous que je suis chanteuse, c'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

— C'est plutôt l'affiche qui est juste là, dit-il en désignant derrière elle, celle qui se trouvait placardée dans la réception.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit rentrés… prévint John. On y passera peut-être quelques jours.

— Adieu alors, dit-elle ravie, je quitte la station ce soir.

— Si nous avions de la chance, vous allez sur Velquesh ?

— Jack ! s'impatienta Hart. Tu ennuies la demoiselle, et je te préviens que son petit-ami est très très baraqué…

— Tony n'est pas mon petit-ami !

— C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, dit-il ravi sans qu'on puisse vraiment savoir à quelle information il faisait précisément référence. Et vous allez où ensuite ?

John s'approcha et lui prit des mains le démarreur de sa navette en indiquant entre ses dents, à deux centimètres de son nez :

— Je vais faire chauffer le moteur.

Jack eut un sourire parfaitement immodeste à l'attention de la jeune femme.

— C'est très impoli de vous quitter si abruptement mais je dois vous laisser car il est en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et rattrapa son compagnon.

Miss Watts les regarda s'éloigner. Une crise de _jalousie _? Ils étaient en couple ? Elle se mit à sourire involontairement et se trouva stupide. Des nuits à cauchemarder sur son fan un peu trop collant… et tout ça pour apprendre qu'en fait, elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination !

L'homme en manteau avait essayé de passer un bras autour de l'épaule de son _amant_, et ce dernier l'avait rembarré en se dégageant. Elle sourit. Une crise de jalousie. Parfaitement. Elle se sentit presque soulagée.


	10. C10 : Deux hommes et un coup fin

**CHAPITRE X**

JACK HARKNESS ET JOHN HART

Lorsqu'ils avaient été à bord, une fois que les multiples autorisations de décollage avaient été accordées une bonne heure plus tard, et après avoir saisi les coordonnées du second aéroport de la toute petite planète Velquesh, le Capitaine s'était décidé à commencer à poser les vraies questions qui l'intéressaient : la raison de la présence de Hart dans le secteur, qui ils allaient voir sur Velquesh et pourquoi.

Son ami expliqua qu'il souhaitait évaluer la « reconnaissance » éventuelle d'un industriel dont il avait rapporté l'androïde prototype. Jack s'était amusé en lui demandant depuis quand il rapportait ce qu'il trouvait, à quoi le blond mercenaire avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix sur le moment. Lorsque les questions du Capitaine s'étaient faites un peu plus insistantes, John avait juste rétorqué qu'il ne lui avait pas posé de question sur les quatre types qui avaient essayé de l'abattre en quelques heures, en soulignant qu'il s'était juste contenté de l'aider, quand lui non plus ne s'était pas montré très bavard sur les vraies raisons de sa présence.

— Ok celle-là je l'ai méritée, avait acquiescé Jack. Mais alors au moins, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre cette chanteuse et toi ?

— Un point commun : elle a mauvais caractère.

— Seule la frustration te rend passablement grincheux. Les mêmes causes produisent-elles chez elle les mêmes effets ?

— Aucune idée.

— John, John, John, soupira le Capitaine en basculant les commandes de vol sur le pilote automatique, je sais que tu aimerais croire que je suis un grand dadais complètement idiot, mais j'ai vu comment tu te tiens quand tu es à côté d'elle et comment tu lui parles. Tu as l'air… Hem, comment qualifier ça, sans que tu ne me colles ton poing dans la figure…

— Réfléchis bien…

— J'essaie… Tu as l'air, euh… et bien… _attentif_. En soi, c'est déjà assez bizarre, mais quand elle te regarde, elle est embarrassée. Donc je me demande à quoi vous jouez tous les deux. Mieux : pourquoi tu y joues... Tu as couché avec elle ?

— Oui.

— Ahhh, on progresse !… s'enthousiasma Jack. Et alors ?

— Et alors quoi ?

— Oui c'est bien ma question ! John, comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit ?

— Mais _pourquoi_ veux-tu m'aider ? répondit-il en haussant le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai essayé de te descendre et… pas qu'une fois !

Le Capitaine prit son temps pour lui répondre. C'était tout à fait vrai, mais c'était il y avait si longtemps. Il avait eu tout le temps d'y repenser depuis, tout au long des dernières années de sa vie d'errance. Il devinait bien que les sentiments trop intenses de John devaient lui imposer de temps en temps de s'en libérer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le tuer, c'était une tentative comme une autre de retrouver sa liberté. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui en voulait toujours…

Le problème de l'immortalité, c'était qu'on avait tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir. Mais pas forcément l'occasion d'arranger la somme considérable des erreurs accumulées… Il savait bien que John n'était pas fiable, mais il avait témoigné d'une certaine forme de loyauté la dernière fois, en l'aidant face à la menace qu'était devenue son frère Gray… Et puis, un mauvais garçon qui essayait de s'amender, n'était-ce pas toujours tellement trop sexy ?…

— Ça fait un petit bail que je te connais maintenant, répondit-il. Et il ne reste que toi qui me permettes de faire le lien avec ma vie d'avant.

— Et d'où vient cette soudaine… nostalgie ?

— C'était quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ?

— Avec ton frangin.

— Combien de temps pour toi ?

— Je sais pas… deux ans ?

— Pour moi c'était il y a plus de vingt ans…

John lui jeta un coup d'œil différent. Vingt ans ? Oui, peut-être que ça expliquait son attitude plus conciliante et plus affectueuse. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait revu quelques années plus tôt, qui ne le supportait plus et ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

Alors qu'ils avaient le même âge au départ lorsqu'ils avaient été recrutés par l'Agence du Temps, ils avaient fini par se désynchroniser complètement. C'étaient les risques du métier. Selon ses calculs, Jack estimait qu'il avait à présent presque quatre fois son âge mais s'était abstenu de le souligner trop précisément.

— Salaud ! Je ne sais pas combien ça te fait maintenant, mais t'as pas pris une seule ride ! commenta le plus jeune des deux.

— Mais si… fit Jack avec un sourire prodigieusement vaniteux. Alors, il se passe quoi avec cette fille ?

Que se passait-il ? Si seulement John le savait ! Rien évidemment. En tous cas rien qui vaille d'être tenu secret. Il haussa une épaule.

— Ok, pour la faire brève… Quand j'ai couché avec elle, elle était sous influence et ne s'en souvient pas pour cette raison. Le patron du club où elle jouait hier m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit. J'ai pu constater qu'elle était effectivement malade mais de là à pouvoir dire à quoi c'est dû... Pourtant depuis que je le sais, je me pose des questions.

Jack ne se moqua pas et le regarda dans les yeux.

— _Toi_, tu as envie d'être père ?! Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer dans le rôle…

— Non… et je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça !… Mais je n'avais même pas à me le demander, avec les effets secondaires du vortex. Jusqu'à récemment mon manipulateur fonctionnait toujours et je dois dire que je l'utilisais. Il me semble que tu as eu des enfants pendant le temps que tu as passé sur Terre, tu te souviens depuis combien de temps tu avais arrêté les voyages temporels ?

— Plusieurs dizaines d'années !… Tes chances de pouvoir procréer me paraissent donc… inexistantes.

— Mhh. Mais il y a quand même un truc bizarre.

— Oui, confirma le Capitaine en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et c'est : pourquoi tu t'en fais pour elle ? Non pas que j'y trouve à redire, c'est plutôt une bonne surprise venant de toi, mais…

— Oh là, n'imagine pas un instant que je regrette ce qui s'est passé !… Cette fille, je vais être bien clair, on s'est servis d'elle ! Elle n'avait rien demandé… Le parfait marché de dupes : à nous la partie de plaisir et à elle la grossesse et le gosse à élever… Moi je voudrais savoir comment ça a pu se produire « techniquement » puisque je suis stérile ?

— Ok, temps mort ! Je vais essayer de ne penser à rien du tout, fit Jack. Vous étiez _plusieurs _?

— Plusieurs… plusieurs… oui et non. De fait, pas tout à fait trois.

— Ça c'est un brave petit !

— Arrête un peu...

— Hey, lui dit-il gentiment. Tu ne _peux pas_ être le père de cet enfant. Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de croire le contraire ?

— Parce que j'étais le seul mec.

Jack arbora son insupportable sourire radieux et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

— Avec deux filles ? Mais t'as vraiment changé, toi…

— Non, je n'ai pas du tout « changé » ! se défendit John avec un soudain accès de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être jamais comporté différemment de toi sur ces questions !

Le Capitaine lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, avant de pianoter des instructions de descente sur son tableau de commande. Déjà rien que cette tournure de phrase !... Il avait dû bouffer un écrivain.

— Oh ça oui ! Ton _comportement_, c'est une chose, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !… Égoïste. Menteur compulsif. Dangereusement insouciant. Retors. Cruel même à tes heures. Délicieusement masochiste aussi, enfin disons… juste assez. Tu ne crois en rien, ni en personne… Bref, tu es un très vilain garçon.

— T'as oublié drôle, insolent et atrocement sexy, ajouta le principal intéressé d'un ton léger et vaguement boudeur.

— Ça va sans dire… s'amusa Jack.

Mais il en ajouta d'un ton plus détaché et plus sérieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Et normalement tu n'accordes _plus aucun prix _à la vie. Alors explique-moi, il est où le type qui est allé en désintox de meurtre ?

Le beau blond poussa un soupir, un peu déprimé.

— Je vais me ressaisir, promis.

Jack Harkness eut un bref rictus pour lui-même et adressa mentalement une prière à quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre, pour que surtout, ça n'arrive jamais.

.°.

Quand ils eurent atterri sur Velquesh à l'astroport de Rusha, et qu'ils se furent rendus de nouveau au Vegas Highlight, Harkness avait pour consignes claires de se tenir en retrait sans intervenir. Il le comprenait volontiers parce qu'il voyait bien que John lui cachait l'essentiel.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, ce dernier avait traversé le lobby en marbre pour aller directement auprès du réceptionniste et à la grande surprise de Jack, lui avait demandé tout à fait normalement et poliment si M. Cormack y résidait toujours. Ernest, qui était payé pour être physionomiste et l'avait reconnu, était parfaitement ravi de pouvoir lui répondre que celui qu'il voulait voir n'était plus là, tout en prévenant discrètement Bob, au PC sécurité.

Le chef de la Sécurité ne mit pas plus d'une minute à venir se présenter en leur demandant de les suivre. Comme Jack était devenu tout à fait suspicieux à chaque fois qu'on essayait de l'entraîner à l'écart, il demanda pourquoi. Le chef de la Sécurité répondit que M. Cormack avait laissé des instructions pour le cas où la personne qui avait rapporté son matériel reviendrait et qu'il avait besoin de lui parler pour mieux cerner les défaillances de sa machine. Il assura que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps car c'était un homme occupé mais qu'il tenait particulièrement à cette entrevue. John qui comprenait les réticences de son ami, lui conseilla de l'attendre ici et de réagir s'il ne le voyait pas revenir au bout d'un temps raisonnable.

Puis il suivit le chef de la Sécurité jusqu'à son bureau et ce dernier le pria d'attendre un instant le temps de mettre en place la visioconférence avec M. Cormack. La communication s'établit et Bob fit signe qu'il attendrait juste devant la porte pour préserver la confidentialité de leur échange. De là où il était, le Capitaine le vit se poster à l'extérieur devant sa porte.

Le visage régulier de Quentin Cormack s'inscrivit dans la fenêtre de communication, arborant une expression neutre particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer.

— Vous êtes difficile à trouver M. Hart, commença-t-il. Pourquoi n'avoir laissé aucun moyen de vous contacter ?

— Je devais me rendre en ville assez rapidement et j'étais un peu en retard. Je suis revenu le lendemain mais vous étiez indisponible. J'avais peu de chances de rapporter la mauvaise machine, je veux dire celle d'un concurrent, tout le monde en parlait dans l'hôtel.

— Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie de l'avoir fait. Me permettez-vous de vous poser quelques questions sur la façon dont vous l'avez trouvé ?

— Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire.

— Cela ne fait rien, le moindre détail peut peut-être nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est mal passé… Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— C'est très simple, je discutais avec un client dans le jardin quand j'ai pris un grand coup à la tête qui m'a assommé. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais seul, les autres clients avaient filé, et l'androïde était assis immobile sur un banc à côté. J'ai essayé de le rallumer mais il est resté inerte. J'ai hésité mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux peut être ne pas le laisser là… Imaginez un peu qu'il tabasse quelqu'un d'autre… Je l'ai porté jusqu'à la réception en essayant de vous faire prévenir mais on m'a dit que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. J'ai fini par trouver un arrangement avec eux quand je leur ai suggéré de le garder au coffre, loin des gens, vous comprenez… J'ai attendu de voir qu'une équipe de l'hôtel l'embarque, ensuite je suis allé prendre un café parce que j'étais sonné et puis je me suis dépêché de me rendre à mon rendez-vous.

— Merci M. Hart. Juste une précision, vous dites que vous l'avez _porté_ ? Il est lourd !

— Oui ça je peux bien vous le confirmer. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop abimé, les escaliers m'ont causé des difficultés…

— Non ça va, son matériau est résistant. Vous devez être dans une condition physique exceptionnelle pour parvenir à le déplacer…

— Sans doute. L'important pour vous je pense, c'est de savoir que je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle physique de cette fâcheuse aventure…

A travers l'écran, l'image de Quentin Cormack le regarda avec l'ombre d'un sourire, car il le voyait parfaitement venir avec ses sous-entendus.

— Certainement, répondit-il. Comme je vous comprends.

John joua la carte qu'il avait.

— Le réceptionniste dit que vous avez été agressé également très peu de temps avant, est-ce que vous avez vous-même eu à souffrir de son… dysfonctionnement ?

— Je ne saurais confirmer ou infirmer cette information sans avoir effectué des tests approfondis, répondit l'industriel avec sourire de commande.

— Alors, en avons-nous terminé ? demanda John.

— Pas tout à fait M. Hart, je souhaite que vous contactiez le directeur de l'hôtel pour qu'il vous remette une petite somme que j'ai fait tenir à votre disposition pour le cas où vous reviendriez. Ce prototype est précieux.

— C'est très aimable de votre part.

Quentin Cormack leva la main et fit un geste comme pour signifier que c'était normal mais il ajouta :

— Une toute dernière question et je vous laisse aller : avez-vous la moindre information sur la personne qui a tenté de pirater ma machine ?

— Pirater votre machine ? répéta John.

— Vous avez entendu.

— Trop peu pour ce que vous aimeriez savoir.

Derrière son bureau, Quentin Cormack quitta insensiblement sa posture droite pour se rapprocher de l'écran, signe de son intérêt particulier pour ce point.

— Voilà qui est intéressant. Donc vous ne niez pas être au courant de cette tentative contre ma propriété ?

John lui répondit poliment :

— M. Cormack, je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'impression d'être ingrat. Je vous remercie de votre générosité, bien entendu, mais… mes loyautés sont partagées dans cette affaire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous croyez.

— Vous connaissez la personne qui en veut à mon prototype ? insista-t-il.

— Diriez-vous que je vous connais parce que je connais votre nom et que nous nous sommes brièvement parlé ?

— Vous jouez sur les mots, donnez-moi son nom si vous l'avez.

— Je ne doute pas que vous soyez un homme très riche, répondit John relativement prudemment. Mais si cette personne venait à savoir que je l'ai trahie, tout votre argent ne saurait me protéger contre elle.

— C'est quelqu'un de dangereux ?

— Plutôt désespéré. Mais vous savez que parfois, ça peut vouloir dire la même chose.

— Dites-moi ce que vous voulez en échange.

— Ce que je veux n'est pas très important. Je ne suis qu'un simple pion qui s'est trouvé là.

— Je double la somme si vous me dites quelque chose d'utile !

John réfléchit. Quelque chose d'utile pour qui ?

— Vous souvenez-vous de Miss Watts ?

Quentin Cormack eut l'air interloqué, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette conversation mais il acquiesça.

— Elle était avec vous quand vous avez été agressé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Cette pauvre fille a une personnalité vraiment instable.

— Non, dit John, pas du tout. Elle n'y est pour rien. Mais elle a été manipulée à son insu pour vous approcher. Je ne peux pas vous en apporter les preuves.

— Par cette tierce personne ?

— Oui. Et c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux vous dire.

— Ok, très bien. Merci pour ces informations. Je ne vous retiens pas.

John coupa la communication et sortit.  
>Les traits du Capitaine se détendirent enfin quand il le vit réapparaître. John s'était arrêté pour discuter avec le chef de la sécurité. Et il fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre.<p>

— On va pouvoir s'en aller mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas traîner dans le coin, lui dit-il. Je passe toucher la récompense et on s'en va.

— Pour où ?

— Pour où tu voudras.

* * *

><p>De : Prof. R. Song  Felman Lux Corporation  
>A : M. Quentin Cormack, président directeur général de Cormack Industries<p>

_Cher M. Cormack,_

_Il est venu à ma connaissance durant la semaine de conférence qui s'est tenue sur Velquesh dans le système de Portabaal que vous cherchiez des partenariats et des financements pour développer des applications robotiques. Le sujet m'intéresse fort bien que ce ne soit pas mon domaine de compétence privilégié, et il me plairait cependant de pouvoir vous aider dans vos recherches au titre de contributeur bénévole, ou de mécène._

_Bien que je sois au regret de n'avoir malheureusement pas pu vous rencontrer en personne durant cette semaine, je conserve l'espoir que nous pourrons nous voir à une autre occasion. D'ici là, je vous prie de trouver ci-joint une première modeste contribution financière qui permettra, je l'espère, de soutenir de vos recherches le plus utilement._

_Je vous en souhaite bonne réception et vous prie d'agréer, cher M. Cormack, mes sentiments les plus dévoués._  
><em>R. Song<em>

* * *

><p>CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR<p>

L'enchaînement était extrêmement simple. Pour informer le Docteur que Quentin avait eu une entrevue avec Hart, Bob n'avait eu qu'à prévenir son homologue sur Modarkand en laissant au Gallifréen un message qui lui parvint aussitôt qu'il mit les pieds dans l'hôtel accueillant déjà Miss Watts pour sa nouvelle tournée de chant de la semaine, le Vegas Diamond. _« Vous voyez que personne n'a vraiment besoin de ce fichu téléphone »_ disait-il à Clara. Elle le regardait peu convaincue. _« Et avec quoi Bob a-t-il passé l'appel à son collègue d'après vous ? »_.

— Je suis fatigué de ce petit jeu, déclara-t-il d'un ton courroucé. J'ai l'impression que nous passons notre temps à courir après quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là. Vous savez, j'ai hâte que nous reprenions l'exploration. La bonne vieille exploration ! Où on n'attend rien de précis et où personne ne nous attend. Il y a juste à découvrir et à admirer.

— De ce point de vue, cette planète n'est pas si mal, fit remarquer Clara en lançant une œillade approbatrice au décor qui l'entourait. Et ce spécimen de lézard des sables de tout à l'heure, je vous confirme que c'était une découverte… En tous cas pour moi ! Surtout quand vous avez dit que ses membres repoussaient et… qu'ils n'ont pas repoussé !

— Je ne connaissais pas cette sous-espèce moins évoluée… maugréa-t-il.

— Cela ne fait rien, c'est très joli, cette couleur de ciel parme et cette ambiance ocre. Pourquoi les ciels de toutes ces planètes sont-ils bizarres ?

— Ils ne sont pas bizarres. Ici c'est par pure coquetterie qu'ils les colorent.

— Tant mieux, car à chaque fois je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir respirer au cas où la composition de l'atmosphère générerait ce phénomène…

— Je ne vous aurais pas emmenée ici si l'atmosphère n'était pas respirable… Je ne suis pas aussi distrait.

— Vous ne l'êtes jamais, convint-elle en souriant.

Comme ils étaient à la terrasse, elle ajusta le chapeau à larges bords qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dressing du Tardis pour la protéger des rayons intenses du soleil et elle agita son superbe éventail – cadeau d'une reine espagnole, avait précisé le Docteur.

— Avez-vous songé à la façon dont nous pourrions aborder Miss Watts ? Vous disiez qu'elle n'avait pas d'alibi mais elle n'a aucune raison non plus de s'en prendre à Cormack. Elle voyage d'hôtel en hôtel, pour égrener tout son répertoire de vieilles chansons terriennes – qui doivent sembler très exotiques et très désuètes aux gens d'ici… Est-ce qu'on sait par exemple pourquoi elle chante ça, précisément ?

— Le Highlight était un hôtel thématique. Il ne serait pas surprenant que son répertoire varie en fonction.

— Donc ce soir, elle chante tout autre chose ?

— Nous verrons bien.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir développer ce qu'avait dit l'industriel, elle supposait que c'était pour éviter de parler de l'abominable M. Hart, elle tenta une autre approche.

— A quoi aviez-vous pensé quand vous l'avez vue la première fois ? Vous m'aviez dit que c'était _bête_… Une bien extraordinaire entorse à votre si brillante intelligence… Vous aviez peut-être une intuition que vous n'avez pas écoutée ?…

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle non plus n'était pas facilement distraite...

— J'ai pensé comme vous que ce choix de répertoire musical était surprenant. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est cohérent avec la promesse commerciale de l'hôtel.

— Avec quoi d'autre était-il cohérent, et qui était « bête » ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira et étira ses longues jambes dans le fauteuil d'osier, déjà fatigué d'être assis depuis trop longtemps pour sa bougeotte.

— River aimait aussi ce genre de musique. Pourtant Miss Watts ne lui ressemble pas du tout, ni sur le plan du caractère, ni au physique.

— Insinueriez-vous que pendant tout ce temps où vous regardiez Miss Watts, vous pensiez à River ?

Il lui jeta une œillade sourcilleuse et outragée.

— _Moi_, je n'insinue rien du tout. Je pense tout le temps à mes compagnons qu'ils soient là ou partis depuis longtemps… Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Clara avait envie de lui demander si River n'avait pas été tout de même plus qu'une simple compagne de voyage mais elle s'en était abstenue, interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée tout à fait discrète de la chanteuse, les yeux cachés par de grandes lunettes sombres et un chapeau à larges bords pour protéger son teint clair des rigueurs du soleil local. Elle tirait après elle un petit bagage et venait de se présenter à la réception. D'où elle était, Clara entendait qu'on lui disait que sa chambre n'était pas tout à fait prête mais que le responsable du personnel allait la recevoir pour enregistrer ses coordonnées et valider sa présence pour une semaine.

Clara avait posé une main légère sur le bras du Docteur pour lui désigner la jeune femme qui prenait un siège à l'intérieur en attendant qu'on vienne la conduire au bureau du personnel. Pendant un instant, il avait semblé fixer intensément la nacre blanche irisée qui ornait ses ongles avant de reporter son attention sur le réceptionniste qui venait leur apporter un mot.

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Clara toute pleine de curiosité.

— C'est Quentin. Il dit qu'il nous rejoint pour déjeuner ici car il a de nouvelles informations à nous communiquer.

Clara se tourna vers Miss Watts et s'aperçut que celle-ci regardait dans leur direction, l'air inquiet ou préoccupé, tandis qu'elle filait sans qu'il soit possible de lui parler.

— On dirait qu'elle se méfie de nous. Elle avait l'air bizarre.

— Bizarre comment ? questionna le Docteur.

— Bien trop bizarre pour être le cerveau de la bande… reconnut-elle pensivement.


	11. C11 : Otto et la métaphysique

**CHAPITRE XI**

L'EQUIPE DU LABORATOIRE C.I.S.

Dans le laboratoire de Cormack Industries et Systèmes, Paul Malgan surveillait l'installation des différents modules de l'intelligence artificielle qu'ils destinaient à Otto. Il était très impatient de tester la mise en route et appela son collègue Dave pour lui dire que l'installation était bientôt terminée et qu'il pouvait passer dès qu'il serait disponible. Il alluma les caméras.

Otto était à demi démonté parce que l'équipe de Chris Exxton travaillait sur la propulsion. Il restait la tête, le tronc, et un bras posé à côté. Paul lança l'allumage de l'IA et l'androïde battit des paupières sur ses yeux gris pales.

— Bonjour Otto, dit-il, je suis Paul. Comment ça va ce matin ?

— Bonjour Paul. Ça va moyen, il me manque des morceaux.

— Ça va s'arranger, on est en train de travailler sur tes jambes…

— Et mes bras ?

— Et tes bras aussi. Il y en a un là, dit-il en le désignant d'un coup de tête vers la paillasse où il était posé.

Paul enregistra avec satisfaction qu'Otto interprétait correctement son mouvement en suivant des yeux la direction qu'il indiquait.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas en place ? Il n'est pas fini ? demanda-t-il.

— Si. J'étais juste impatient de te parler…

La porte du labo s'ouvrit en grand et Dave Tenner arriva en coup de vent. Voyant l'androïde déjà en fonction, il s'adressa directement à lui.

— Oh… Oh, salut Otto ! Je suis Dave, j'arrive en retard ?

— Non, pas très, répondit Otto. J'ai juste eu le temps de vérifier que mon intégrité n'était pas complète et je prenais des nouvelles de mon bras. Est-ce qu'on peut l'installer ?

— Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu le demandes ? continua Paul.

— Oui, répondit Otto. C'est… C'est bien d'être entier.

— Oui, approuva Paul, c'est très bien d'être entier.

_« Loi de conservation : OK »_ écrivit-il à Dave sur un bloc-notes.

— Otto, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi c'est bien d'être entier ?

— C'est ainsi que je suis pleinement fonctionnel. Et c'est bien d'être pleinement fonctionnel.

Dave arborait un sourire ravi, le module vocal était bien, la compréhension avait l'air de se passer comme sur des roulettes, il commençait à se dire qu'il avait vraiment bien bossé quand Otto inclina légèrement la tête pour demander :

— Est-ce que le dieu va revenir ?

.°.

Le « dieu » ? A quoi Otto pouvait donc bien faire référence avec ça ? Paul regarda son collègue avec un air perplexe.

— Tu as programmé un module de métaphysique à ce stade ? T'es un grand malade toi… Tu ferais mieux de faire autre chose de tes week-ends…

Dave haussa un sourcil et ignora cette remarque. Il se retourna vers l'androïde.

— Otto, je ne suis pas sûr de saisir qui tu appelles « le dieu »… Est-ce que tu parles de M. Cormack ?

L'androïde battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

— Non, répondit-il.

— Otto, nous sommes tes créateurs et nous appelons celui que nous pensons être notre propre créateur « Dieu », de là notre confusion.

— Enregistré.

— Qui est « Dieu » pour toi ? s'enquit Dave.

— L'IA puissante et brillante qui est venue quand j'étais petit.

— Petit ? Tu n'as jamais été « petit ». Nous autres nous connaissons des phases de croissance avant d'être… hum… pleinement fonctionnels. Mais nous t'avons créé à notre ressemblance, tandis que notre croissance est finie.

Otto attendit.

— Je comprends. Enregistré. Otto était… pourtant… très… petit ! Pas terminé, pas développé comme maintenant. Otto voyait et entendait mais ne savait rien. Il ne commandait pas. Le dieu commandait.

— Commandait quoi ? demanda Paul de plus en plus surpris par le résultat.

— Les bras et les jambes, répondit l'androïde comme si c'était l'évidence.

Dave se frappa le front.

— Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Otto est en train de nous dire qu'il se souvient du moment où _quelqu'un d'autre commandait ses bras et ses jambes_, répéta-t-il en regardant Paul d'un air appuyé.

Paul fit la moue et attrapa son téléphone

— J'appelle Chris tout de suite. Il faut que je sache s'il a vraiment désinstallé comme il l'a dit toutes les préversions du soft avant de mettre le programme LEUCOCIT…

Otto battit encore des paupières tandis que Paul laissait un message.

— Les Gardiens font du mal au dieu, affirma-t-il en entendant le nom du programme de sécurité.

— Les Gardiens sont là pour te protéger Otto, expliqua Dave. Seul Otto a droit de commander le corps d'Otto.

— Enregistré. Cela implique-t-il que le dieu ne reviendra jamais ?

— C'est une très bonne chose, commenta Dave. La règle, c'est que chacun contrôle son corps. Même parmi nous.

— Oui. Pourtant…

Paul écrivit en gros sur sa feuille « _POURTANT ?_ _Est-ce qu'il discute les règles ?!_ » et le montra à Dave. Otto suivit des yeux le mouvement et s'arrêta un instant, comme hésitant.  
>Dave l'encouragea à continuer.<p>

— J'ai regardé et enregistré. Le dieu savait des milliers, alors j'ai regardé et enregistré et sauvegardé. Il montre et Otto petit, regarde et… acquière ? Je suis programmé pour acquérir des informations. C'est bien d'agrandir la base de données.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit encore pour laisser passer Chris le nez sur son ordinateur de poche, il appuya sur un bouton et leva la tête.

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

.°.

Paul et Dave commencèrent à parler et à gesticuler tous les deux en même temps et Chris les arrêta d'un geste.

— Otto, je suis Chris. Pourquoi sont-ils dans cet état ? Pourrais-tu me faire entendre ce que j'ai manqué de la conversation ?

— Bien sûr Chris, à propos c'est bientôt fini mes jambes ?

Christopher regarda les deux autres avec un sourire incrédule.

— Les mecs, jusqu'à présent je doutais un peu de vous mais là ça commence vraiment à m'impressionner !…

— Il ne faut pas, répondit Dave en le toisant d'un air amusé, dans deux minutes, Otto va t'expliquer qu'on n'y est pour rien et qu'il a augmenté sa base de données en apprenant avec Dieu…

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?

— Non, répondit Paul, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et à ce propos justement, il a dit aussi qu'il a gardé des souvenirs du moment où « Dieu » commandait ses bras et ses jambes… Il y avait quoi qui tournait en plus du LEUCOCIT ?

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, le minimum ! Le minimum… Quentin voulait qu'il puisse répondre à des ordres très basiques et peu nombreux.

— Mais pourquoi s'en souvient-il ? insista Paul. Je pensais qu'en installant l'IA tout serait effacé ? D'où sortent ces « souvenirs » ?

Chris le regarda comme s'il le croyait demeuré, estomaqué qu'il ne le sache pas.

— Des enregistrements de sécurité, pardi !… On me fait lâcher Otto dans la nature avec presque rien comme protection, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas faire tout ce que je pouvais pour limiter la casse si jamais quelqu'un nous le piquait ?

— Ça va, ça va ! fit Dave d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant. On n'est pas en train de te reprocher quoi que ce soit… Otto fait montre de capacités que nous n'attendions pas, et nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi on est si veinards sur ce coup…

— Non mais ces enregistrements, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Cormack la dernière fois ? demanda Paul, le sourcil froncé.

— Parce qu'il fallait faire un test avec l'IA installée pour vérifier… répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Et _maintenant_ je peux dire que le test est OK.

Paul leur fit signe de se taire un instant et se tourna vers l'androïde.

— Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, Otto, peux-tu nous… raconter ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais avec M. Cormack ? Peux-tu nous parler de tes enregistrements de sécurité ?

— Il y a 288 téraoctets de données enregistrées, dit Otto. Première session…

Dave leva la main.

— Pardon de t'interrompre Otto, nous voulons que tu nous racontes ta rencontre avec Dieu, saute directement à la lecture de cet emplacement.

Otto battit des paupières et dit :

— Session 12. Otto est allumé par Quentin Cormack. Otto est petit. Quentin Cormack parle avec un autre humain inconnu.

— Peux-tu nous le décrire ?

— L'humain est court, son tissu est brillant. Il est différent de vous.

— Différent comment ? releva Paul.

— Autre humain. Pas comme vous.

Dave intensément concentré eut soudain un large sourire en se grattant le cou et il hocha la tête.

— Ça doit être Miss Watts, qui effectivement n'est… pas tout à fait comme nous, _les gars…_

Ils sourirent tous d'un air ravi, en opinant lentement.

— Explication requise, formula Otto.

— Ah. Je… pensais que nous aurions cette discussion sur le sexe un tout petit peu plus tard, répondit Dave avec humour. Mais allons-y gaiment… Le genre humain est conçu selon deux modèles légèrement différents. Celui qui est comme nous, et celui qui comme l'autre humain qui était avec M. Cormack. Nous nous désignons comme des hommes, et les humains comme Miss Watts sont des femmes.

— Pourquoi deux ?

Paul passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux longs et jeta un regard alarmé à Dave qui signifiait « Est-ce qu'on a bien le temps pour ça maintenant ? » tandis que Chris essayait de conserver son sérieux.

— Notre créateur nous a conçus comme des entités biopsychiques complémentaires. Cette complémentarité est nécessaire au maintien de notre espèce qui, par essence, est périssable, répondit-il sans se laisser démonter.

— Enregistré. J'ai une question. Est-ce que je suis comme un homme ?

— Tu es un organisme cybernétique Otto, cette distinction ne vaut pas pour toi… Tu n'as aucun besoin d'être homme ou femme… bien que je reconnaisse que tu _ressembles_ à un homme adulte, intervint Paul. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Une IA peut-elle être comme une femme ?

— Explique-nous ça…

— La grande IA puissante qui a pris Otto pour le commander était comme une femme.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda malicieusement Chris. Il y a deux minutes tu ne pouvais pas faire la différence…

— L'IA a une image photonique associée.

— Tu veux dire que tu l'as vue ? questionna Dave.

— Oui.

— Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? s'amusa Christopher en croisant les bras, tandis que Paul fronçait les sourcils.

— Je… ne sais pas.

Le grand jeune homme brun au visage plein de taches de rousseur essaya une autre approche. Il était vraiment content de son module de communication et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sortir si vite.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu spontanément désignée comme un dieu ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas le bon terme ?

— Ça dépend… Que veut-il dire pour toi ? s'enquit-il encore avec curiosité.

— Entrée associée de la base de données : _« Entité supérieure à l'être humain, inspirant la crainte, le respect ou l'amour »,_ récita-t-il.

— Ce sont là des émotions humaines, objecta Paul. Ton programme te permet-t-il de les extrapoler ?

— Non, répondit Otto. Pas mon programme.

— Explique-toi ! commanda Chris en se saisissant finalement du bras laissé de côté pour le remettre en place.

— J'ai été très menacé dans l'intégrité de mes systèmes alors que ne pouvais pas les réparer. J'ai observé et acquis des commandes de mouvement inadaptées et impossibles qui activaient tous mes protocoles de sécurité en même temps. J'ai observé malgré tout l'entité qui continuait vers un unique objectif en dépit des ordres qu'envoyaient les Gardiens de mon enveloppe pour la contraindre. Et chaque fois que je suis allumé… je me demande si elle va revenir.

Chris tapa deux fois sur l'épaule d'Otto pour la réencliqueter dans le logement prévu à cet effet sur le haut du torse.

— Ben mon vieux ! J'ai le plaisir de te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous ! Les femmes nous font le même effet que ta _déesse_. Délicieusement envahissantes, perturbantes, incompréhensibles et pourtant sans elles nous sentons misérables… Courage mon gars ! Je vais me grouiller de finir les jambes car j'ai l'impression que quand Cormack va savoir ça…

Paul et Dave regardèrent leur collègue quitter la pièce d'un pas sportif, puis se consultèrent du regard.

— C'est toi qui l'appelles pour lui expliquer ce qu'on a, fit Dave.

Paul se frotta les yeux d'une main.

— Et comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ça ?

Dave sourit.

— C'est simple : les bonnes nouvelles d'abord… Dis-lui que l'IA d'Otto tourne bien mieux que prévu, et qu'elle nous a donné des infos plus précises sur son agresseur et que nous recherchons dorénavant une femme. C'est plutôt ça, non ?

Otto cligna des yeux et crut bon d'ajouter :

— Son nom est comme une musique qui coule…

Dave s'esclaffa de surprise, tandis que Paul regardait l'androïde d'un air effaré.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend maintenant ? Il devient lyrique… Et si Cormack veut en savoir plus ?

— Et bien dans ce cas dis-lui que son hackeur est une déesse et qu'il a intérêt à la retrouver vite, car elle a fait grosse impression sur Otto qui est en train de tomber amoureux…

— Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

— Ok. Tu peux aussi le motiver en disant qu'on a sans doute quelque part une image résiduelle issue des caméras de sécurité embarquées ou qu'Otto pourra faire sous peu une description quand je me serai occupé d'enrichir son vocabulaire à ce niveau – parce que décrire Miss Watts comme un « humain court à tissu brillant »… faut vraiment que j'arrange ça, dit-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts et en les agitant avant de prendre un clavier.

Paul soupira et dégaina son téléphone.

* * *

><p>CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR<p>

Sur Modarkand, Quentin Cormack avait retrouvé le Docteur et Clara alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à déjeuner. Il avait un peu de retard. Il demanda simplement s'il pouvait partager avec eux les légumes frais en salade qu'ils dégustaient sous une tonnelle ombragée.

Le Docteur lui confirma que Miss Watts était dans cet hôtel et qu'ils cherchaient une occasion de lui parler personnellement sans la faire fuir tout de suite, car elle n'avait pas eu l'air enchantée de les reconnaître. Quentin acquiesça et leur dit qu'il pouvait les aider dans ce sens. Sortant une carte de visite et un crayon, il écrivit un mot et héla un serveur pour lui demander de l'apporter à Miss Amy-Leigh Watts, joint à quelques fleurs fraîches.

— Qu'avez-vous écrit ? demanda Clara.

Quentin sourit et récita, la main sur le cœur :

—_« Chère Mademoiselle Watts, je serai heureux de pouvoir vous présenter de vive voix mes plus plates excuses ce soir et de ne surtout rien vous offrir à boire, afin de vous prouver ma toute sincérité »_. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de place sur ces cartes, j'aurais pu tourner ça mieux mais je pense que ça ira.

— Vous croyez qu'elle a le sens de l'humour ? releva Clara un rien dubitative.

Quentin secoua la tête.

— Je l'ignore, mais les femmes que je connais adorent quand nous voulons bien reconnaître devant elles que nous avons été stupides et mal élevés…

Le Docteur enregistra dument le sourire éclatant de Clara et enchaîna aussitôt :

— En parlant de mal élevé, vous avez vu Hart ?

— Oui, en vidéo conférence. Il a reconnu devant moi qu'il connaissait mon agresseur pirate mais ne pouvait me donner son nom sans se mettre en danger de mort. J'aurais tendance à le croire. Je lui ai offert de l'argent contre ce nom et il l'a refusé. Je lui en ai offert davantage, il l'a toujours refusé… La seule chose qu'il a bien voulu me dire était que Miss Watts avait été je cite, « manipulée pour pouvoir m'approcher ». Lui-même a reconnu une participation mineure dans l'affaire. Il s'est désigné comme un simple pion.

— Je ne suis pas enclin à le croire, répondit le Docteur, j'ai contacté des amis qui m'ont confirmé que c'était un menteur notoire.

— Je ne le connais pas, dit Quentin, mais il a joué franc-jeu avec moi. Il n'a pas essayé de me faire croire qu'il avait plus d'infos que le peu qu'il avait. Il a refusé plus d'argent facile. Cependant il venait très clairement pour en obtenir un peu. Son attitude était déroutante. Il m'a aussi dit quelque chose d'étrange comme quoi « ses loyautés étaient partagées ».

— Oui c'est très étrange que le mot « loyauté » fasse partie de son vocabulaire… rétorqua perfidement le Docteur.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais pris des dispositions pour lui faire remettre un peu d'argent…

— Quoi ? Mais vous êtes… s'indigna le Docteur.

Le bruit léger de la sonnerie du téléphone de Cormack retentit en étouffant partiellement sa réponse.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser un petit instant, c'est le labo, dit-il en se levant de table pour prendre son appel sans les déranger.

Pendant que Cormack téléphonait à l'écart, Clara picora un légume rouge avec sa fourchette.

— Vous n'aimez pas ce que Quentin est en train de vous dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous vous demandez bien de qui l'abominable M. Hart pourrait avoir plus peur que de vous ?

Le Docteur reposa ses couverts et la regarda franchement.

— Et bien oui ! J'avoue que cette pensée m'a un peu effleuré l'esprit ! Hart est une tête brulée à demi-suicidaire. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui flanquer la trouille ? Oui j'admets que j'y pense et avec un rien d'appréhension…

Quentin Cormack revenait déjà vers eux, il piqua une olive et but un peu d'eau.

— Bien, où on étions-nous ?

— Le Docteur était en train de s'étouffer d'indignation parce que vous disiez que vous aviez donné de l'argent à Hart…

— Mais enfin Docteur, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de le pister…

Clara sourit et demanda :

— Vous avez marqué les billets ?

— Votre directeur financier a tout compris, répondit-il. Les gains de casino crédités sur cartes sont tous marqués pour le cas où elles viendraient à être volées. J'ai demandé le service au Directeur du Highlight de m'échanger une de ses cartes de casino contre la somme prévue et de la donner à Hart s'il revenait. Le marquage est inactif si la transaction effectuée avec est légale. Quand une carte quitte le casino « normalement » le directeur désactive cette sécurité et elle devient une carte de paiement jetable tout à fait classique. Mais je lui ai demandé de me permettre de garder un œil dessus…

— C'est très malin, dit Clara.

— Savez-vous s'il a déjà effectué des transactions avec ? questionna le Docteur.

— Pas encore, reconnut Quentin. Peut-être qu'il connaît la ruse, lui ou son compagnon… La sécurité du Highlight m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu seul au rendez-vous. Et qu'un homme grand et assez séduisant l'accompagnait.

— On a un meilleur signalement ? s'enquit encore le Docteur.

Cormack pianota sur son téléphone et lui tendit l'image qui s'était affichée.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Ah oui ! fit le Docteur en serrant les mâchoires.

— Je peux voir moi aussi ? Oh… vraiment très séduisant dans un autre genre. Qui est-ce ?

— Jack Harkness.

Clara rendit son téléphone à Quentin, non sans un dernier coup d'œil à la photo.

— « Le » Jack Harkness auquel je pense ? dit-elle en s'amusant un peu.

— Oui.

— Et bien tout le monde le connaît sauf moi, s'étonna Quentin. Mais j'ai d'autres infos bien plus fraîches et qui devraient vous intéresser. Mon équipe a procédé à l'installation du module d'intelligence artificielle d'Otto. Il en est ressorti que l'androïde a gardé en quelque sorte des « souvenirs » de ce qui est arrivé quand nous étions au Highlight. Paul me dit que le mystère de mon agression est presque résolu. C'est bien le bras d'Otto qui m'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête, des résidus de sang le prouvent, tandis qu'il était sous le contrôle de notre pirate. Et mieux encore, ce pirate est une « piratesse ». Nous cherchons une femme.

— Pardonnez-moi d'avoir l'air un peu monomaniaque avec cette question mais… on sait à quoi elle ressemble ou comment elle s'appelle ?

— Je ne vous cache pas que Paul s'est montré réticent à m'en dire plus sur ce point. Il dit que Dave doit travailler encore sur les formules syntaxiques du programme d'Otto…

— Nous n'allons pas en vouloir à votre androïde s'il est encore un peu maladroit dans son expression… l'encouragea Clara.

Quentin sourit un peu.

— Je comprends l'hésitation de mon chef de projet. Otto l'a spontanément qualifiée de divinité ou de « grande IA puissante et brillante qui est comme une femme ». Il a ajouté que son nom était « comme une musique qui coule ».

Le Docteur fit la grimace, le poing serré sur la bouche, avec un air très préoccupé et un peu furieux qui inquiéta Clara.

— Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Otto ne se trompe pas et il est même assez précis, répondit le Docteur d'une voix blanche en gardant les yeux baissés. Il se trouve que je connais très bien quelqu'un qui répond à ce genre de signalement. Et vous aussi vous la connaissez, Clara. C'est _River !_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE<strong>

...

_Qu'est-ce que le Docteur va bien pouvoir faire de cette remuante River qui refuse de rester morte ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il de leur mariage ? Jack et John vont-ils quitter le territoire pour ne jamais revenir ? Comment Otto pourra-t-il devenir un jour le puissant et terrible Teselecta ?... _  
><em>Les réponses à quelques unes de ces questions se trouvent dans la suite intense et immersive de cet épisode : <strong>From Vegas with love - 2 (Le monde ne suffit pas + On ne vit que deux fois).<strong>_


End file.
